


Make It Up As I Go

by myworldisbiworld



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Chem Use, Consensual Sex, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gentle Sex, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Suicidality, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, along with the tags, but let me tell you my goal here is some smut, first fic, making it up as I go, the title is about both sosu and the author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myworldisbiworld/pseuds/myworldisbiworld
Summary: General Nora has come back from the Institute a changed woman but dead-set on putting a stop to the Institute. She struggles to keep going as her ghosts haunt her, drowning herself in booze, chems, and bad decisions while still, somehow, trying to save the Commonwealth.If you're here for smut, look for chapters labeled NSFW. ;)





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Well, sort of. Anyway, I like character studies so that, plus smut, is the goal of the fic. No full plan where this is going.

Arthur wasn’t sure what to make of the General. After hours of pouring over information the Scribes had managed to scrounge together on the leader of the Minutemen, he had expected someone… else. Someone with the strength of will to revive the Minutemen and not only infiltrate the Institute, but also assassinate their mysterious leader, Father. He expected someone with dignity, grace, ambition.

Someone less high.

While her General’s uniform was clean and pressed, the woman herself was ragged. Without shame, she looked at him with half-lidded eyes, red sclera betraying her intoxication. Dark circles under her eyes and gaunt cheeks aged her far past the 28 years she was said to own. A slow, stupid smile spread across her face as she held out her hand.

“Elder Maxson,” she slurred, as if on the verge of giggling. “A pleasure.”

Arthur was certain he was about to get a contact high, but shook her hand regardless. At least he was pleased with her second-in-command, Preston Garvey, who had the good sense to Arthur with diplomatic platitudes as the group made their way to the negotiation rooms within The Castle. A faint floral scent wafted over to his nose, subtle and soft, and he realized that the smell was coming from the Minutemen General. 

Upon reaching the conference room, Arthur took one head of the table, the General took the other, their people lining up neatly on either side. Arthur leaned forward attentively, forearms on the table as his team began to pull out their reports. Similarly, the Minutemen negotiation team organized themselves and shared friendly greetings with the Brotherhood. 

General Nora, however, simply leaned back in her chair, folded her arms across her chest, and drummed her fingers on her arm. Arthur watched as she silently waved Preston over, whispered something in his ear. The man frowned and was about to say something, but then shut his mouth, nodded, and took his seat.

As previously agreed, negotiations began, starting with basic trading and supplying. The Minutemen held a vast amount of resources, all of which the Brotherhood desperately needed. Arthur had to admit to himself that the Minutemen had far more to offer the Brotherhood in this arrangement. It made him uncomfortable. 

Negotiations were hardly Arthur’s thing--too much talking, not enough action--but he was a sensible enough leader to know how important they were to establishing a lasting system. Intentionally, he remained quiet, knowing his mere presence had enough influence to sway others. His eyes drifted over to the equally quiet General across the table.

She’d pulled her tricorn hat down, covering her face, and was, by all appearances, asleep. He resisted the urge to kick the table to wake her up, bitterly reminding himself that she was the only person in the room who matched his rank.

“Now, to the matter of non-humans.”

Arthur’s attention turned back to the Brotherhood Senior Scribe who was speaking and missed the slight twitch of General Nora’s brim.

“We understand you are harboring ghouls and synths. Let us begin with the ghouls.”

Garvey spoke up. “We welcome ghouls into our ranks. It’s a mutually beneficial relationship in which we can provide them a home and they have the chance to defend it. They also supply us with food and medicine, both of which will go to the Brotherhood.”

“As it stands, non-feral ghouls are not listed as kill on sight in the Brotherhood. This rule will remain, as does the standing order to kill feral ghouls without hesitation. This includes ghouls under the Minutemen who turn feral.”

“We have had no instances of any of our members turning feral.”

“All ghouls will turn feral. It’s inevitable. If the Minutemen do not provide a plan for how to handle that inevitability, then the Brotherhood must step in.”

Garvey and the Scribe argued back and forth, other members of the teams joining in. Things got heated quickly--Arthur braced himself, ready to stand up and force everyone to silence, but, to his great surprise, someone beat him to it. 

The sharp sound of breaking glass filled the room, and everyone’s eyes snapped to the General. Beside her chair was a pile of broken glass and spilled liquor, while the woman herself still sat in her chair, staring at it as if she couldn’t believe she had dropped it. 

Chuckling, she shook her head and mumbled something to herself. Tilting her tricorn hat back, she met Arthur’s gaze for a second, then turned to Garvey. 

“Clumsy me, sorry for interrupting. What were we talking about?”

Preston took a breath. “We were discussing the matter of non-humans, General, and their presence in the Commonwealth.”

“Oh, right. That.” She blinked slowly, skimmed her eyes over everyone in the room. “Important stuff, isn’t it? We all feel passionately about it.”

She casually set her glass down on the table and reached into her coat, fumbling around as she looked for something. Eventually, she pulled out something that was definitely not a cigarette. Ignoring Preston’s icy glare, she put it to her lips and held it there as she talked, slurring her words.

“Now, let’s see. You all,” she motioned to the Brotherhood, still searching her pockets with her other hand, “can do whatever you want outside of Minutemen territory. We don’t have the resources to police you all over, and frankly, we’ve got more important things to do. However, if you... uh…” 

Nora paused again, hands frozen in place, then stared at Preston. “You got a lighter?”

“ _ General _ ,” he hissed.

“Fine,” Nora huffed and took the joint from her lips, held it between two fingers. “All people within Minutemen territory have Minutemen protection, even if they’re not a formal member or  _ human _ . Anything happens, it’s on  _ us _ . If I hear about a non-feral ghoul or synth so much as getting a scratch from the Brotherhood, our alliance is off.”

“You can’t seriously expect us to--”

“Militaries, I swear.” Nora adjusted her hat to get a better view of everyone in the room, her eyes completely open for the first time since the meeting started. She spoke to everyone, but her eyes were on Arthur. “You need me to get the Institute, you need the Minutemen for supplies. So yeah, I can expect you guys to keep it together in our territory.”

With that, Nora stood up, forcing the other Minutemen to rise. Arthur saw his own people flinch, but they stayed seated and watched their Elder silently. 

Nora burped into her cheeks. “’Scuse me. Gentlefolks, I believe we’re done for the day. Unless you’ve got an answer for us, Elder Maxson.”

All eyes except hers turned to Arthur. Slowly, he rose from his chair, and his people did the same.

Folding his hands behind his back and standing proudly, he replied coldly, “A moment alone, General.”

Preston looked to Nora, who nodded. Both factions left the room in a quiet shuffle, no one daring to speak. As the doors shut behind them, Nora leaned back in her chair and kicked her boots up on the table.

“So?” She folded her hands in her lap and waited.

Arthur fought his mounting frustration. “The Brotherhood is sworn to--”

“Uh-huh. So?”

“How can you expect to win a war when you let the enemy in the front door?” 

Nora swirled the dregs around around her liquor glass, smirking. “ _ So _ ?”

Arthur knew she was doing this to irritate him, which only served to enrage him further. “They aren’t human, and you know it. There’s no way to see which of those things would be working for the Institute, reporting your every move, waiting to kill you.” 

Nora only hiccuped.

“Are you just going to sit there?” he hissed through clenched teeth.

“You’re the one putting on the show. Of course I’m going to watch.” She wiggled her near-empty glass at him. “I think I might need a refill if you want audience participation.”

Arthur lost it. He snatched the glass from her hand and threw it against the wall. As soon as the sound ripped through the air, the conference room doors flung open, Minutemen and Knights at the ready. 

Nora, still sitting, lifted a lazy hand and waved them away. Arthur, eyes still locked on her, motioned for his Knights to do the same. Without a word, the soldiers all left, shutting the door behind them again.

“You really are only twenty,” she said, looking at him with those half-closed eyes, her smile gone. 

The words bit him hard enough to make him realize she was right. Taking a deep breath, he linked his hands behind his back and straightened his posture.

“That behavior was unworthy of me, and the Brotherhood,” he remarked diplomatically. “I apologize for the outburst.”

Now, she looked intrigued, eyes fully open and focused on his face. And, for the second time, Arthur sensed a dangerous sharpness to her. Chems or no, he had to be cautious with this one.

Finding the courage that had carried him through his previous trials as Elder, he gathered himself and continued his argument. “The Brotherhood of Steel is committed to ensuring humanity’s survival, to which it’s greatest threat is itself.”

“Interesting. You’re going to tell  _ me _ about the damage humanity is capable of.”

Arthur realized his mistake, but recovered quickly. “Apparently, I must, if you think we should let abominations live.”

To his surprise, she chuckled. “They used to say that before the war.”

“Pardon?”

“Humans always want something to fight. We used to fight each other for looking different, and now we’re right back at it.” Nora removed her cap, tossed it onto the table next to her feet. “ _ Abomination _ . In my day, that’s what people called  _ me _ . That’s what people called  _ my son _ .”

“What are you talking about?”

“A problem that I thought was gone, only to pop up somewhere else.” Nora finally stood up and looked Arthur square in the eye. “You’re young, and I don’t mean it as an insult. You have the power to change things, including your views. If you want humanity to be better than it was before, you have to  _ do better _ .”

“Now is not the time for petty ideals--”

“Now is  _ exactly  _ the time for ideals,” she snapped. Arthur was taken aback by the sudden rage, having seen no hints of it earlier. “You want to lead your people? Do the  _ impossible _ . Do better.”

She sat back down with a humph, as if she were exhausted.

“I know you can’t look weak in front of your people. I’m willing to compromise with you on that.” Nora took a deep breath, then looked up. “But you have to realize that I’m not backing down on this one. The Brotherhood has turned its head before, focused on real threats. Feel free to come back and shoot me when you’re done with those, but for now, let’s work something out.”

Arthur took a moment to mull this over, mind racing. He was acutely aware of Nora watching him.

“War is expensive, and usually stupid, but I’m willing to help fund this one.” Nora poured herself another healthy few ounces of liquor and downed it all immediately. As she poured another, she hoarsely added, “Stop lording over me.”

Presently, he took a seat. 

“It pains me to say it, but you’re partially correct. The Brotherhood has greater enemies, namely the Institute, and we need the Minutemen’s help to get it done. I also cannot ignore the great work you’ve done to help restore the Commonwealth. I would believe there are many innocents that can rest easy at night because of you. And the last thing we need is more innocent lives lost fighting each other.”

“Smart boy.” Nora slid him a full glass.

“I’ll wait,” he replied coldly.

\-- 

After spending another few hours alone together, Arthur and Nora managed to come to an agreement on how to handle non-humans in Minutemen territory. A joint task force would be assembled, equal parts from each faction, to handle any accusations, investigations, or potential incidents within the entire Commonwealth. Any feral ghoul kills would be thoroughly investigated to ensure authenticity. Similarly, they agreed to contact the Railroad to further grasp the synth situation, hoping that the underground fanatics would be willing to compromise if it meant safety for the synths. 

Nora also revealed her affiliation with a former Institute scientist who had managed to undo his self-inflicted FEV dose that had turned him Super Mutant. Arthur conceded the importance of providing a cure as well as a vaccination, and thus immunity and resources were to be granted to Dr. Virgil. While he was still bothered that she continued to heavily drink during their meeting, he was impressed as she nonchalantly slurred out her story crossing the Glowing Sea and teleporting into the Institute. 

During that time, Arthur’s anger had subsided into a working respect as he saw why Nora became General in the first place. While she was obviously still under the influence, she faced each problem with calm pragmatism. There was something sharp about her, something even all the chems couldn’t dull. 

When she stood up to stretch, he found himself staring at her long, slender legs and the soft rise of her hip. Graceful, almost delicate hands laced fingers as she pulled her arms above her head, eyes closed as she sighed with relief. Arthur’s mouth watered at the sight of her neck, struck by the desire to sink his teeth there, get a taste for that floral scent that kept tickling his nose. At once, he was wondering what the rest of her looked like, how she would feel under his hands.

He shook his head, forced himself to focus. This was not the first time he’d been distracted by an attractive body, and if he resisted others before, he could do it again. Arthur clenched his fists and returned to his work.

 

\--

 

That night, Nora drank alone in her quarters, a half-empty box of Mentats beside her. Nora knew she was in for a long night. She couldn’t remember when she’d gotten more than an hour of sleep since…

Tears welled up in her eyes, so she lifted the vodka to her lips and chugged until she couldn’t bear it anymore. Alcohol burned her system, but nothing compared to the crushing sadness within her heart.

Nora kept drinking, frustrated that alcohol and chems were her only distraction right now. She missed Hancock terribly, both his companionship and the way he could fuck her problems away. And after he fucked her senseless, she could curl up next to him and finally get some decent sleep. 

Most of all, she wanted to tell someone the truth. The weight of her secret, her shame, was slowly killing her and she knew it. 

“Fuck,” was all she could say, and drank some more.


	2. Second Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Nora have issues with self-control when it doesn't have to do with the greater good.
> 
> Also, poor Preston.

Early next morning, Preston found Nora passed out halfway between her bed and the bathroom, as if she had been trying to crawl to the toilet. Resisting the urge to click his tongue in disapproval and reminding himself to be thankful that she was at least wearing clothes this time, he knelt down and gave her shoulder a gentle shake. A groan arose from her, but otherwise she stayed still.

“Come on, General, you were supposed to be downstairs five minutes ago.” Preston gingerly gripped her arm and helped her to her feet. “You can do it, come on.”

She only grunted in reply and began to peel off her mussed sleeping clothes. Preston blushed and darted out the door.

He made his way to join the Brotherhood delegation gathered in the courtyard. He felt better seeing that no one in the immediate group felt it was necessary to wear Power Armor to today’s meeting. A familiar Scribe even waved to him. Elder Maxson nodded to him as he approached.

“Good morning, Elder.”

“Colonel Garvey.”

Preston tried to ask the Elder how he’d slept, but his words trailed off as they all watched Nora stumble down the stairs to the water pump and dunk her whole head under.

“I admire your loyalty, Colonel Garvey,” Maxson remarked dryly.

“The General is a woman to look up to.” Preston ignored Nora, now hacking violently into the bushes. “She brought back the Minutemen and made the Commonwealth safer for everyone. I’d follow her anywhere.”

Preston tried not to bury his face in his hands as she shoved her head under the water again, instead adding, “I know it’s hard to see now, but she’s an amazing woman. The General’s been walking a long, long road. ”

Maxson was staring at Nora, though by now she’d managed to straighten up. Preston saw the two leaders lock eyes, and a sense of dread came to him as Nora sauntered up.

Nora slung a damp arm around Preston’s shoulders, slapping him in the face with wet hair.

“You’ll be fine,” she told him as he spat out the strands that had gotten into his mouth. Nora looked directly at Maxson. “Good morning, Elder Maxson. Good flight in this morning?”

Everyone watched silently, including Preston, as the two leaders stared each other down. He wanted to get out of Nora’s hold, towel off, and watch from a safe distance.

Finally, Maxson nodded to her. “Good morning, General.”

Preston felt the tension melt instantly. Others exchanged greetings as they filed into the conference room once more. Nora let him go after giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, then used her arm to usher him along with the others.

\--

With the rest of the negotiation covering more benign matters, there were no other conflicts that required direct leader intervention. Arthur was still irked by giving ground on the matter of abominations, but his hands were tied. In contrast, he was pleased that the negotiations included long-term solutions, confirming the Minutemen were as committed as the Brotherhood to ensuring lasting peace and prosperity.

Though she’d forgotten her tricorn hat today, the General unashamedly returned to her half-asleep out in the open, hands folded on her stomach. At most, she would beckon a finger at Garvey and slur something in his ear. At worst, she seemed to be entirely asleep, on the verge of falling out of her chair.

Arthur remained as silent as his counterpart, doing his best to appear engaged while constantly being distracted by her. If she were in the Brotherhood, he’d throw her off the Prydwen flight deck. And yet, whether thinking about her clothing or her chems, he wanted to know what was underneath.

Today, horrible entrance aside, Nora looked far more like a living human being. Without the drain of  heavy chems, there was color to her face, ebbing away the hollowness of her cheeks and emphasizing the plumpness of her chapped lips. She’d swept her loose, damp hair over one shoulder, and he could see the dark brown strands fell almost to her elbows. Trails of water slithered down from her hair to drip along her jawline or slide down her neck.

Arthur resisted the urge to lick his lips.

Three more agonizing days of this passed until the two factions agreed that they’d covered enough to formalize the alliance with a signing. The two leaders had no other chance to speak privately, and Arthur wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or elated.

On the evening of the third day, Arthur gave his envoy leave to celebrate alongside the Minutemen. Vertibirds dropped off gifts of alcohol while The Castle supplied abundant food, water, and space. Additional Brotherhood members were also brought in to enjoy themselves and encourage bonding between the two factions. Colonel Garvey seemed eager to assist the process, setting up additional guest quarters to extend the Brotherhood’s stay.

After taking dinner with a mix of Paladins, Senior Scribes, and experienced Minutemen, Arthur excused himself to the courtyard for a cigar. Brotherhood soldiers mixed in with the Minutemen saluted him as he strolled by, looking for a quieter place.

He was about to give up when he heard someone hiss at him. Looking up, he saw the General half-leaning over the rusted railing above him.

“Best smoking spot is up here,” she called.

Arthur held back a frown. “The courtyard is fine.”

Her face was hidden by shadows, but he could hear her taunting laugh. “There’s a good view of the Prydwen, if that helps.”

“...very well.” He slid his cigar into a coat pocket.

She was waiting for him at the top of the stairs, wearing a snug long sleeve shirt and ripped jeans with her signature tricorn. Cast shadows hid her features until she brought her joint to her lips. The red glow reflected in her eyes, and Arthur didn’t miss how she skimmed them over him.

Something strange wriggled in the depths of his stomach.

“Do you drink, soldier man?” she asked, holding up a full bottle of bourbon.

He found himself nodding, despite an initial irritation at her lack of formality.

“Good.” She flicked the stub of her joint to the ground and crushed it with her boot heel, then motioned for him to follow her along the parapet.

Without the bulk of her General’s coat, he could see the graceful way her hips rocked as she walked. He briefly wondered if this was the first time he’d seen her walk without stumbling, then got caught him admiring the beautiful dip of her slender waist that made his mouth water. Again, that unknown floral scent wafted ever so faintly.

“Brought out the good stuff tonight,” she said as she stopped and took a deep swig before offering it to him. Arthur accepted the bottle and took an exploratory sip, surprised by the quality of the bourbon.

“I told you, it’s the good stuff tonight.” Nora sighed and stretched her arms over her head, looking out across the bay. Arthur couldn’t help but glance at the sliver of skin revealed as her shirt rose, the enticing stripe of hair that led her navel to past her waistband.

“Look, there’s your masterpiece.”

Arthur snapped his head up to see the Prydwen, cursing himself inwardly. The sight of his current home, however, mended his broken ego. Even from afar, his heart swelled with pride and renewed purpose.

“Gets you that hard, hm?”

“What?” His eyes snapped back to her, but her face was dark again.

“It’s a good thing, having purpose. You want to do good, and you’re following through. Good job.” Nora leaned against the railing as she stared across the bay.

“The Brotherhood accomplishes its goals.” Arthur nodded, drawing up next to her. “You have also done good work here.”

“You’re so young.” Nora blurted out.

Arthur sighed irritably. “So you keep saying.”

“You don’t have children, do you?” she asked.

He raised his eyebrows and stared at her, unsure of where this was going or even where it had started. “No, I don’t have any children.”

Nora slipped off her hat, and Arthur could finally see her profile in the half-moonlight. While she had been half-asleep during the day, her eyes were open and bright now, and he was captivated by their size. She tucked her hat under one arm and used her other hand to brush through her hair. The longest strands tickled her slender neck, taunting him.

“Children are something. You never know who they’re going to grow up to be.”

Arthur thought about his own childhood, trying to distract himself with memories. “We grow up as the world shapes us, as our caretakers shape us.”

Nora looked sharply away then, hiding her face from him by staring at the open ocean.

“I’m sure your parents are proud,” she said in an eerily calm voice.

“They passed some time ago.”

She turned back to him, slipping her hat back on. “Sorry.”

A few minutes of silence passed between them, wordlessly passing the bottle back and forth as they drank and drank. Arthur wondered if she would ever quit, gauging her to be at least fifty pounds lighter and clearly lacking a good diet, but she matched him each time.

Eventually, whether due to liquor, irritation, or youth, Arthur couldn’t contain himself. “Your files said you had a son, kidnapped by the Institute. Did you find him?”

Nora took a long, long drink, and said nothing. He waited, then tilted his head to stare at her.

“They killed him,” she said after another few minutes. “They pushed too hard in their experiments, and they ended up killing him. He was dead long before I ever got there.”

Arthur’s heart shook at the depth of her sadness, the unexpected seriousness of her tone. “My condolences.”

Nora shrugged, brought the bourbon bottle to her lips, and took a large gulp. Arthur braced himself, seeing her contorted expression and expecting her to vomit, but she swallowed it all with a cough, then offered the bottle to Maxson.

“To our loved ones,” she croaked.

Arthur had to drink to that.

“I need a smoke.” Nora slipped down the stone wall to sit on the packed dirt. She slipped her hat off again, set it beside her, and pulled another joint from the brim. “I thought you had a cigar?”

“This is better,” he answered, waving the bottle. He watched her ignite the joint, his nose scrunching in displeasure. Another swig of the liquor gave him enough courage to grunt at her. “Are you always high?”

She took a deep drag, then blew it up at him. “These days, yeah.”

“I want to tell you it’s inappropriate, but I can’t argue with your results.” Arthur drank again, wiped his beard with the back of a gloved hand. “The broken glass was a good strategy.”

He heard her chuckle. “No idea what you mean.”

“You had diffused the situation without escalation and obtained control without anyone realizing it until it was too late.” Arthur enjoyed the cold breeze on his liquor-warmed cheeks, wondering when he’d last taken a moment to enjoy the wind. “Unconventional, but it worked.”

“That almost sounded like respect.” Nora slipped her long fingers around the bourbon bottle and tugged. “If you’re not going to drink, give.”

Arthur felt playful, tightening his grip on the bottle neck. “You already have something,” he mock chided.

“He’s getting saucy now.” Nora teased, but she obeyed by releasing the bottle and focusing on her joint. Again, they passed minutes by in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Arthur reached the end of the bourbon bottle, then let it drop by his side with a thud.

“Good job,” Nora mumbled. Arthur tilted his head to see her with her head resting against the stone behind her, joint dangling from her lips.

“Are you going to sleep here?” he asked, half-serious.

“I don’t sleep.”

“Of course. I assume you pass out.”

Nora lifted a hand and pointed at him, eyes still closed. “You got it.”

“I struggle to understand how you even got this far.” Arthur found himself more perplexed than irritated. “You can’t possibly function like this on a daily basis.”

Nora squashed her roach and lurched forward, grunting as she struggled to stand. Arthur extended one arm and they grasped forearms as he pulled her to her feet. He was surprised by how light she was despite her height, and surprised that he was worried by it. Standing up straight, they met each other’s gazes squarely.

Arthur took a moment and admired her, most of all those enormous dark eyes. Her nose was too strong to be traditionally beautiful, but somehow it matched her high cheekbones and thick eyebrows. A full set of even teeth were revealed when she grinned. This close, he found that the makeup he'd thought she'd been wearing wasn't there. Those full, dark lashes were just as real as those sweet maroon lips, begging to be kissed. It was entirely unfair.

“If you keep staring, I’m going to think something is up.” Nora looked down, and Arthur realized they were still holding onto each other. He let her go, and she slowly drifted her eyes over his torso as she looked back up at his face. The corner of her mouth was pulled up in a smirk.

“Are you staying here tonight, Elder Maxson?”

“I’m tempted to,” he answered, unconsciously dropping his tone. Upon being shocked by hearing his own intensity, he attempted to give her--and perhaps himself--a potential way out, and added, “I was told you have guest quarters.”

“Certainly, sir.” Nora answered with mock formality. She took a tiny step forward, and suddenly all he could see were those striking brown eyes. “But I can assure you my bed is far more comfortable.”

Arthur’s eyebrows shot up immediately, his flight suit tightening uncomfortably around the groin.  Years of discipline kept him in place, his sharp blue eyes scanning Nora’s face as his mind raced through the possibilities.

When she spoke, her voice was almost a whisper. “Stay with me.”

Arthur lost it. He quickly smothered her mouth with his own, pulling her closer by the small of her back while gripping her jaw, forcing their faces together. Nora answered with a chuckle that churned into a moan as Arthur explored her mouth with his tongue. He stopped when Nora leaned back slightly and put a finger to his lips.

“One rule,” she told him softly, still smirking. “No talking.”

Arthur nodded once.

“Smart boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really struggled with this one. I hope it's okay.
> 
> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger.


	3. The Good Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, for something completely different but happening at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so spoiler alert? Referencing From Within for Dr. Li, Plugging a Leak for Dr. Ayo. I took some artistic liberty with how the quests ended.

“State your name for the record.”

“Doctor Madison Li.” 

Proctor Quinlan adjusted his glasses as he watched Dr. Li shift uncomfortably in her seat, no doubt tired of the constant interrogations. As a fellow academic, he felt some pity for Dr. Li in that he knew both of their evenings could be better spent elsewhere. But the Elders in the Capital demanded the holotapes, so it was to be done immediately.

He continued, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice. “This brief interview is for holotape records and should contain the same information as the mission log. Dr. Li, please begin by relaying your first interaction with General Nora of the Commonwealth Minutemen.”

Dr. Li smoothed her lab coat over her thighs, took a deep breath, then began. “The General arrived at the Institute three weeks ago, having discovered a means to hijack the teleportation frequency. During her infiltration, she contacted me with news that my former Institute colleague, Dr. Brian Virgil, was alive and had told her to find me.”

“What happened after that?”

“I assisted her in remaining hidden at the Institute until she had access to the Director.” Dr. Li’s hands balled into fists. “I watched her kill him. She shot him down with a laser pistol in his private quarters, after we had disabled the Courser standing guard.”

Quinlan paused, and both of them silently mourned the loss of a powerful and terrifying mind. He patiently waited for her to continue on her own.

“I teleported us back out to safety, and we continued on foot to The Castle. When we reached The Castle, she informed me we would be working with the Brotherhood, and honored my subsequent request to return to my work on Liberty Prime. I have been with the Brotherhood since. I believe it has been two weeks now.”

“Thank you, Dr. Li. I believe that is all, unless you have anything else for the record?”

“One thing, Proctor Quinlan.” He nodded. “In the Capital, the Brotherhood desired my creations in order to destroy... to take control. I hope things will be different in the Commonwealth.”

\--

As the vertibird slowly descended from the Prydwen, rain began to fall. Madison hiked up her lab coat collar as droplets swept in the open doors, trying to lean back behind the sheltering bulk of Paladin Danse. Winds began to pick up, heralding the coming storm by violently shaking the vertibird. Instinctively, Madison put a hand on the Paladin’s power armor and clenched her eyes shut. Lighting flashed brightly, piercing her closed eyelids before thunder shook her bones.

Silently, she asked herself why she had ever thought it was a good idea to leave the Institute. 

“Doctor Li.” Paladin Danse’s voice jolted her back from her thoughts, and she realized they’d safely landed on the ground. Once she let go of him, he motioned for her to stay put and hopped off the vertibird into the now pouring rain. She heard him bark orders to others as she gathered her things, stuffing her paperwork deep into her bag and then shoving her back under her lab coat. 

A Scribe came for her, bearing a patchwork umbrella. The Paladin escorted the pair of them to the shelter of the airport ruins, where the Scribe departed to return to her work. 

Per usual, the Paladin escorted the doctor to her private quarters. Madison was surprised by the scarcity of soldiers. Even at this time of night, the base was usually still bustling with activity, but tonight it looked like there were only the standard guards. 

“Where is everyone?” she asked as they walked through the old hangar, the thuds of Danse’s footsteps echoing softly through the space. 

“Elder Maxson sent word this afternoon that a celebration was to be held at The Castle, in honor of the new alliance,” Danse replied. “All non-essential personnel were allowed to attend the event or take the night off.”

“So they were successful.” Madison fought off the instinct to frown.

“Yes, ma’am. The Senior Scribes report that the final treaty is being drafted immediately.” 

Without replying, Madison observed the pride and hope on the Paladin’s usually stern face. Danse was her constant companion since she’d been brought to the Brotherhood two weeks ago, security for both her and the Brotherhood, and this was the first time she’d seen anything resembling a smile. 

“I assume you also get the night off,” Madison remarked tentatively.

“The Elder gave permission, but I have reports of my own to catch up on.” 

Madison could only assume that Paladin Danse enjoyed spending his free time writing field reports. They reached the quarter block and walked up to the second floor, where the Paladin dropped her off at her room with a nod.

“Goodnight, Doctor,” Danse said to her politely, then turned and walked away.

Madison watched him walk away before she entered her quarters and shut the door behind her. Removing her coat, she took a seat at her desk and turned on her computer. As it fizzled awake, Madison stared out the window and caught a glimpse of The Castle in the distance, silhouette blurred by the rain.

Unconsciously, she began to frown. Turning to her work, she began to type her own reports furiously, but only a few minutes passed before she was completely unable to focus. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples, still trying to grasp how she had gotten here. 

In the two weeks she’d been here, Madison had told more lies than she had when she was a teenager. Spewing lies to Proctor Quinlan and his numerous scribes, pretending to cooperate on Liberty Prime… even lying directly to Elder Maxson about what had happened at the Institute.

All she could do was remind herself that she was doing it to save countless innocent lives, across the warring factions, and find some way to trust in Nora’s plans. Madison quickly saw there was the same sharpness in Shaun’s mother that Shaun had used to rise to Director; a cold, practical mind that was both fearsome and awesome.

A sudden knock on her steel door shook her from her thoughts. Still frowning, she approached the door and opened it cautiously. 

A lone Brotherhood Knight stood before her, for some reason wearing sunglasses and an uncharacteristic smirk. 

“Hey, Dr. Li. I got a special message for you.”

\--

Deep within the quiet walls of the Institute, unaware of the storm above, Dr. Justin Ayo paced his new, smaller quarters. After a lengthy investigation, the Directorate had come to the conclusion that while there was no physical evidence of him assisting synths escape, there was enough evidence and bad blood to knock him down from his position as acting director of SRB. At most, he was allowed to work under the supervision of his replacement and former subordinate, Dr. Alana Secord.

Otherwise, he was confined to his quarters, with absolutely nothing to do. 

As the days and hours had passed, he wondered if banishment to the surface would have been more acceptable. When those thoughts arose, he reminded himself that for all that he was confined, he was safe and alive. And if he was alive, then he could still get revenge.

So he bided his time, carefully working his way back into Dr. Secord’s good graces, encouraging the seed of doubt within her. Sure enough, she agreed to help him clear his name.

He stopped pacing when he heard the door open, his head snapping up to see the unmistakable silhouette of a Courser. As it approached, he saw another hunched shadow behind it.

“Ah, Liam.” Justin’s eyes narrowed on the second visitor, but a triumphant smirk tugged at his lips. “It’s so good to see you again.”

To his credit, the troublemaker looked up and met Justin’s eyes evenly. “Just tell me what you what, Ayo.”

“Fine.” Ayo nodded to the courser, who left the room. “You framed me, Liam. All for the sake of letting loose precious resources into an environment they were unlikely to survive. Your actions were both foolish and ineffectual.” 

“You threatened my family to give me a lecture?” Liam snapped.

“I’m reminding me what you’ve cost the Institute,” Justin replied, bristling. “You’ve also cost  _ me _ a great deal, and I intend to collect.”

“Spit it out already.”

Justin pursed his lips, furious that the younger scientist still refused to submit. He let go of his gloating and said flatly, “I need you to help a synth get to the Railroad.”

Liam’s face paled. 

And Justin finally smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get smut next chapter, I promise. Privates will kiss. Probably.


	4. Silent Surrender (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Nora learn about each other without words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first bit o' published smut--be gentle with me.

Nora knew she was running from herself, knew she was spiraling out of control, but right now, taking Arthur Maxson to bed felt no different than taking another chem. 

Even if she were sober--which had probably been close to two weeks ago--she would have been attracted to his broad shoulders, thick black hair, and piercing blue eyes. 

And she wasn’t a complete idiot, she knew he’d been watching her, had tempted him to do so just to make sure. Sure enough, he’d fallen for the bait.

As rain began to pour down and thunder rumbled in the distance, Nora guided Maxson silently to her private quarters. Both of them were sopping wet by the time they stepped inside.

However, she was surprised when, instead of pouncing on her immediately, Maxson walked the length apartment. Hawk eyes skimmed over her effects, lingered on her cluttered desk, took in each window. Apparently satisfied, he turned to stare at her. Lightning flashed over the sea behind him, silhouetting his intimidating bulk.

Nora tossed her dripping hat aside and crooked a finger at him, smirking.

A thrill rushed through her as he nearly slammed her against the closed door and crushed his mouth against hers. Equally amused and aroused, she wove a leg around his hips and pulled him closer, grinding against the hard length she found. Raw heat radiated off him, warming her rain-chilled skin.

Grunting, he let go of her only long enough drop his coat. As it hit the floor with a thud, he was already peeling away her pants. When she lifted her damp long sleeve over her head, he reached up and grabbed a fistful of fabric, keeping her hands bound. Water droplets trickled down her arms, pooled at the dip of her collarbone. He paused, his icy blue eyes scanning her face as his breath grew ragged. 

Nora smiled, then nodded.

She watched as he locked eyes with her and sloppily licked two fingers before dipping between her legs. Pleasure wracked through her when he found her already wet, his eyes widening with wonder and lust. Immediately, his rough fingers ran through her slick folds, coating themselves again before circling her engorged clit. 

Nora titled her head back and sighed in delight as he continued. Lips and teeth were on her throat, his beard scratching the soft flesh as he kissed and nipped. Maxson knew what he was doing with his broad fingertips, switching between circling and rubbing directly, and she felt her orgasm begin to rise in the depths of her belly.

As he licked up the length of her neck and dipped one thick finger into her, she realized he was watching her intensely. Arousal flooded through her at his predatorial attention, enhancing her pleasure as he slid another finger and curled them against the rough patch of her g-spot. Nora’s walls clenched down on his fingers, arching against his hand as she chased her orgasm. 

Something between a growl and a laugh escaped Maxson, and his pace increased. She leaned forward and sunk her teeth into his shoulder as she came, her body tightening almost painfully before going deliciously limp.

The hand holding her arms above her head stripped the shirt off them and flung it aside. Nora was only just regaining her balance when strong arms swept her up and dumped her on the bed. She wriggled completely out of her pants as Maxson tossed his own clothes on the floor. Eyes locked and she welcomed him to the bed with open arms.

As he crawled up, she ran her hands over his shoulders and chest and down to his stomach, pleased to see that he was a man of working, practical bulk, no wasting hours on superficial definition. Scars littered his body as much as his face and Nora felt sympathy bloom in her raw, aching heart. Looking closely at the stitches that marred his young face, Nora felt tears begin to well up.

Maxson was sliding a hand down her stomach again, reaching for her center, when Nora took his face in both of her hands and kissed him as she thought of her long-dead husband.

\--

At first, Arthur couldn’t help but feel satisfied at how he’d finally gotten this woman to bend to him. Watching her come, feeling her on his fingers, he felt nothing but masculine pride. But when she gingerly cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a soft, slow kiss, he froze. 

She soothed his tense muscles, running her hands softly over his neck, shoulders and coaxing him with gossamer kisses. He’d never been kissed so tenderly before, and after observing her patten for a moment, he did his best to return the sentiment. 

The fire that had raged in him quelled to a warm ember, a tingling sensation ripping from his stomach across his skin, amplified by the liquor in his blood. Suddenly, she felt so much softer and delicate underneath him. Arthur let his hands drift up along her ribcage and she gasped against his lips as he brushed his calloused thumb along the soft underside of her breast; he felt his erection twitch in response. 

Arthur gradually rolled over to fully cover her, all the urgency from just a few minutes ago vanished. He braced himself with one forearm near her head, still kissing her, and let his free hand roam her breasts. There was something amazingly sensual about how she moaned into his mouth as he tweaked her stiffened nipple, encouraging him to keep kissing her as his hand explored her breast. 

He groaned himself when he felt her reached down and grasp him. Her lips tightened slightly as she smiled, but she kept her head up to kiss him as she ran her hand up and down his engorged shaft, stroking gently. 

As his breath grew ragged again, she opened her legs wider and guided his tip to her entrance. The heat and wetness of her sent a shudder through his body. Unable to take the stimulation to his heart and body, he drew brack from her and tried to look at her face, feeling himself still tremble.

Nora gazed up at him with those amorous eyes, a smile wrinkling them at the corners, dark brown hair splayed across the hemp pillow. One languid arm draped over his shoulder, her free hand cupped his scarred cheek. 

Arthur felt her hook one leg over his hip, pushing him further into her while holding his gaze. A moan parted her lips and her long eyelashes fluttered as he continued to sink into her, but she continued to stare up at him. 

When he had filled her entirely, throbbing tip grazing her womb entrance, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Arthur let himself descend by her touch, buried his face in her neck and hair. She wrapped her other leg around him and lifted her hips, panting in his ear.

Arthur began with a slow pace, drawing himself out to the tip before sliding back into her. He marveled at how wet she was, how tightly she clung to him from her arms to her pussy. As she writhed underneath him, her arms loosened and he drew back to look at her again. Seeing her flush face and hearing her growing moans sent a lightning bolt down his spine, sparking him to pick up the pace and thrust harder. 

He lifted himself up to thrust into a spot that made her shudder, enjoying the feeling of her nails biting into his chest. When she tried to reach down to touch her clit, he nudged her hand away to do it himself, gripping her hip tightly with his other hand. As his slick thumb massaged her clit, she grew tighter and tighter, her body telling him she was close.

Suddenly, Nora reached up and held his face, and they locked eyes again. His rational mind was obliterated as her orgasm hit her and those silken walls clamped down on him. 

Without warning, his orgasm overtook him. Unable to let go of her, he could only stare back at her and feel himself erupt inside her. Under her intense gaze and loving touch, his orgasm seemed to last forever. Arthur had never felt so completely emptied. 

Holding onto Nora, he pressed his forehead to hers, trying desperately to steady his breathing as he slowly winded down. Beneath him, Nora pooled like melted wax. Her long legs slipped from his back to rest at his sides, and a content smile warmed her glowing face. 

This new satisfaction overwhelmed him, made him affectionate. Smiling back at her, he rubbed his sweaty nose with hers, joining her as she chuckled. Remembering her one rule, he stayed silent, though sweet words bubbled dangerously at his lips. To stop himself, he leaned in and kissed her, tracing her lips with the tip of his tongue. An unexpected yawn escaped her, breaking their kiss, and Arthur soon found himself yawning as well.

Exhaustion weighed on him, so he withdrew from Nora, both groaning softly as he did, and rolled to her side. Tucking one arm under her head and hooking the other around her waist, he pulled her back to his chest and pressed his lips to her shoulder.

Nora smacked her lips in satisfaction, eyes already shut, and curled up beside him. She took his hand and tugged his arm until his forearm rested between her breasts, his palm above her heart. 

\-- 

Nora knew she was dreaming. 

Light poured through the living room windows of her Sanctuary home, but there was no sound other than what came from the kitchen. She watched as her husband stood at the stove, a checkered towel thrown over one shoulder as he watched something sizzle, his back to her. Her heart broke with every step as she slowly approached him, gazing at the way his wide, muscular shoulders tugged at the white shirt he wore. With shaking hands, she reached out and tried to touch him.

“Where’s Shaun?” he asked without looking up. Nora froze where she stood.

A baby cried, and her eyes snapped open.

Nora stared at the wall, eyes wide as her mind raced to catch up. Recognizing the familiar rusted steel and the scent of her own bedroom, Nora blinked again. 

Thunder rumbled and rain fell in thick sheets against the metal roof, wind whistling through miniscule cracks. A muscular forearm rested alongside her breasts, warmth radiating from the heavy bulk behind her.

Nora closed her eyes and tried to still her racing heart. Desperate, she listened to Maxson’s steady breathing, trying to think of her husband. Slowly, she began to inhale until her lungs felt like they would burst, and then gradually released the air.

Maxson stirred behind her, his arm shifted by the swell of her lungs. Nora felt arousal bloom between her legs as he pressed his body to hers, one muscular leg worming between hers. Her body felt exquisitely numb from his earlier work, warming quickly as she remembered. 

Lightning flashed, causing her eyes to fly open again.

_ Where’s Shaun? _

Pain stabbed at her heart, but she shook her head. She noticed that Maxson lifted his head, half-awake.

To distract herself, she turned her head and kissed him. He smiled against her lips, cupped one hand to her face, then froze when his palm dampened. He pulled away, glancing at his hand, and then touched her face again.

“You’re crying. What is it?” he asked quietly, thumb brushing her jawline.

Nora looked away, rubbed her cheek with her hand and looked at her moist fingertips. She sighed, then dragged herself from his hold and sat at the edge of the bed, her back to him.

“Nora?”

“Get out,” she told him, trying to hold back a sob.

“What?” Arthur’s eyebrows snapped to a frown. 

She held up a finger, couldn’t keep it from trembling. “One rule. You broke it.”

“You aren’t serious.”

Nora glanced sideways, looking at how the rain was still pouring down. Another glance at her alarm clock told her it was just past three in the morning.

“Fine.” She stood up, unabashedly naked. “Stay until the storm breaks.”

“Where are you going?”

Nora ignored him and went to her bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The water was thankfully warm when she turned on the shower. Soaking up the heat, she shoved a fist into her mouth and sobbed.

\--

Arthur sat up in bed, frowning at the shut bathroom door. A sliver of pale light illuminated the bottom of the door and he heard the telltale splash of a showerhead. Frustrated, he slumped back down again and threw an arm over his eyes. He listened to the steady rain plink against the roof, thinking.

Alone in the cold dark, the practical voice in his mind--the one he followed faithfully to get to his position as Elder--berated him for his stupidity. 

What had he been thinking, taking the General of the Minutemen to bed? She was barely an ally and he’d given himself away to her without thinking about the consequences. The Codex rang out in his min, burned there since childhood:  _ Shield yourself from those not bound to you by steel, for they are the blind. Aid them when you can, but lose not sight of yourself. _

And then he remembered how he came inside her. Arthur stifled a groan.

Of course the Maxson line needed to be continued, but with the  _ right _ woman. Nora was a dramatic, chem-ridden mess, and she’d already had and lost a child. Who knew if she ever wanted another, let alone one with such responsibility? Nothing that had to do with the Maxson family was ever easy.

The fucked up thing was, he’d do it again if he had the chance.

He’d never been in a situation like this before. The handful of other times he’d managed to have sex were fast and hard, sometimes standing up. Nothing like the… tenderness that he’d experienced with Nora. She’d opened up to him and he naturally felt compelled to do the same.

No one had ever looked at him so lovingly before. He didn’t know until right now how much he craved that, to know and feel what it truly was to make love with someone. This new knowledge thrilled and terrified him, and he thirsted for more.

Arthur’s body betrayed him, flushing hot as he remembered how hot and tight she was, the way she soaked the sheets beneath her and made a mess on him. She’d locked her ankles around him, legs clamping down on him, her hips rising to encourage him with each stroke. 

All he wanted was to bury himself inside her while she held him like that, staring at him like he was the only thing that ever mattered to her. He wanted to come with her, feel her around him as they rode their orgasms together, knowing that it was  _ him _ that made her feel so, so good.

Lifting his forearm from his eyes, he saw that he’d already gone hard again, the undeniable silhouette of a tent at his groin. Groaning in pain and pleasure, he sat back up again and stared at the door. Part of him wanted nothing more than to charge in there and how she would look at him if he threw her legs over his shoulders and ate her out, tasting remnants of himself there. 

Another, better part of him remembered her tears.

Arthur tried to comprehend them, contemplated the various possibilities. He thought of her terse remarks about losing her son to the Institute. There was no indication as to when exactly her boy had passed, but, as he considered his own grief over losing his mother, there was no amount of time that would make that news any easier to hear. The news was fresh, and it was clearly tearing her up inside.

Arthur refused to let his inexperience hold him back, drawing on the willpower that had always gotten him through a challenge. Stepping out of bed onto the cool metal floor, he took a breath to steady himself, then slowly entered the bathroom. 

Nora had her back to him, her forehead pressed to the opposing wall as her shoulders shook. Steam filled the air, making the floor slick. He carefully stepped over to her, and, with all the delicacy he could muster, placed one hand on her shoulder.

When her head snapped up, they locked eyes immediately. Arthur wasn’t sure if she was about to run or hit him, but he held her gaze regardless, hand steady but light on her still-trembling shoulder. As much as he wanted to be with her right now, he craved her approval more. Everything else would be meaningless without it.

To his relief, Nora gradually turned to him and nodded. Stepping further into the shower, he drew the curtain shut behind him, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She slid her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, chin resting on his shoulder as he did the same.

Feeling her warmth again made him immediately hard as steel, but he stayed where he was, unwilling to let her go yet. The sight of her trembling shoulders was still fresh in his mind, so he continued to hold her as gingerly as he could. As her tense muscles began to relax under his touch, Arthur enjoyed the physical pleasure of her nearness and the thrill of this new, strange sensation in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! 
> 
> A lot of this was inspired by my muse, my hubby.
> 
> Also, I'm big on consent. I hope it shows.
> 
> Comments appreciated!


	5. An Ungentle Reminder (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora partially sobers up and hates it, while Arthur digs his heels (and teeth) in.

As the pouring rain died to a light drizzle and the hot water faded to lukewarm, they turned the shower off. Nora stepped out before Arthur, handing him a towel before drying herself. She avoided his gaze as she dried herself off, though she knew he was staring at her. Under the cold fluorescent light she felt painfully exposed, and turned her back to Arthur to face the fogged mirror. Growing closer to sober by the second, Nora struggled with rising guilt and regret.

When she took him to bed, she had started off thinking about Hancock, missing his distracting voraciousness. But after seeing the litany of scars across Arthur’s body, reminders of her husband compelled her to embrace him lovingly. To her surprise, Arthur responded to her in kind, displaying a level of tenderness she would never have expected of him, and so when she came she could think of nothing but him. And when he answered her unbidden grief with an unbelievable amount of compassion, and she couldn’t help but surrender to it.

She realized she was mentally referring to him by his first name. When had that happened?

Hesitantly, Nora glanced over her shoulder at him, and immediately regretted it. Too many waiting questions, too many expectations. The boy was riding an oxytocin high without realizing it, his face blatantly displaying the warm and fuzzy emotions he felt. 

She had to end it now before things got worse. Lovesick boys were already annoying enough, but this one had an army that she needed. An army to destroy the Institute… to destroy her son.

Nausea rolled through her, remnants of alcohol stinging her throat, thick with the sour tang of shame. She clenched her eyes shut and blindly reached into her cabinet. Various items rained down to the floor until her hand felt the familiar half-rusted pill box. Nora strained to open her eyes, popping the box open and taking a look inside.

“More chems?” Maxson asked sharply from behind her.

Nora snorted and grabbed several pills at random. “I thought soldiers were good at following rules. You can’t even follow one.”

“Sex is over.” He paused, staring at the chems in her hand, then spoke with that surprising, unexpected patience. “I realize grief is difficult for you, so I'm willing to forgive your rudeness. You should rest instead.”

Nora put several pills into her mouth, and, holding them between her teeth, showed them to him. After brazenly meeting his gaze, she gulped them down, watching him glower at her with devious pleasure.

“Now, thank you for the sex--” She coughed, the pills thick in her throat, “--but I think we should go back to being professional.”

He was having none of it. “Don't insult my intelligence. You and I both know this won’t end here.”

“‘Sex is over.’” Nora repeated mockingly, then huffed. She really didn’t want to be mean, and he wasn’t making it easy. “Look, just take the free sex and run, okay? I’m giving you a pass.”

“I’m not a man who runs.” Arthur leaned against the bathroom doorway and crossed his arms. “We need to discuss this before it becomes more of a problem.”

“We can end that problem right here, right now. We had our fun and now we’re done. I’m sure there are plenty of others lining up to suck you off. Have fun.” Nora dropped her towel on the floor and tried to slither past him, ignoring both his look of disgust and raging hard on under the towel around his waist. 

Maxson held up a hand and touched her upper arm, causing her to pause next to him at the doorway. For a moment, Nora wondered if he would grab her, but his hand stayed still, coarse fingertips brushing her bicep.

“We  _ will _ be discussing this,” he grumbled. 

“What do you want to hear?” Nora snapped, patience disintegrating as grief tried to overwhelm here again. She swallowed painfully, rage a thick lump in her throat. “You want to hear that as fun as it was, I regret it? Regret _you_? That I was thinking about my _dead_ _husband_?”

Nora felt a rush as rage flashed through Maxson’s eyes, arousal seeping between her legs. She rubbed her thighs together, the movement drawing Maxson’s sharp gaze and further arousing her.

“I know you felt me,” he whispered hoarsely, dragging his eyes back up to her face. “You called out my name.”

“Did I?” Nora shrugged, but held his gaze. “I can’t seem to remember.”

His hand dropped to her waist, then trailed down to her hip, his fingertips skimming along the surface. “I can easily remind you.”

She almost laughed. “Soldier boy, you’ve got about fifteen minutes before I pass out.”

Nora shuddered involuntarily as his voice dropped to a low growl. The hand at her hip skirted along her thigh, and his edged her thighs apart with one of his own. Nora bit her lip when his fingertips grazed her damp folds, and he pulled his fingers away glistening. “I don’t need that long to show you.” 

“Is that so?” Nora slid her arms around his thick neck, heat filling her lower belly. Maybe he could give her a good distraction until the drugs took over. “I’d like to see you try.”

“I’ll fuck you when you’re high.” Maxson grabbed her by the hip with one hand, his moist fingers returning to explore between her legs, drawing a soft moan from her. “But when you  _ beg _ me to make love to you, you’ll be sober.”

Before Nora could respond, he crushed her mouth with his and thrust two fingers into her, sending shocks of pleasure through her. Relentlessly, he dominated her mouth and fucked her with his fingers, pushing her back until she hit the bathroom wall. Thick fingers curled inside her, viciously rubbing against the rough patch under her mons, his thumb and palm skillfully working her clit. 

She folded in half when Arthur suddenly dropped to his knees, throwing her legs over his shoulders and cupping her ass with one massive hand to hold her up. Nora had only a second to hold onto his shoulders before he devoured her, his mouth merciless on her clit, two fingers pumping in and out. As she dug her fingertips into the hard muscle at his neck, he growled into her pussy and pinched her clit between his lips.

A third finger entered her and Nora felt her orgasm rush through her, unexpected and overwhelming, her body convulsing around him. If Arthur hadn’t been gripping her and holding her up, she would have collapsed when her legs gave out. Arthur’s mouth was unyielding, drawing out her orgasm and violently trying to push her towards another.

Snapping up, Arthur dragged her with him, forcing her limp, shuddering body against the wall. He held her upright with one arm around her waist and snatched her face with the other, turning her face to look at him. “Still there, General?”

“Maxson--” Nora met his gaze, her eyes wide with shock, anger, and lust.

“Arthur,” he snapped.

Nora, dazed and confused, tried again without thinking, “ _ Arthur _ , what the--”

Grinning, he dropped her face in favor of lifting her other leg, and thrust into her.

“ _ Fuck--! _ ” She hissed out a breath as she adjusted to his size, feeling her walls pulse around him. 

Arthur back and forth slowly, each time going as deep as he could and withdrawing until he had almost popped out. Nora twisted with pleasure, mind melted by her recent orgasm.

Reason exploded as Arthur suddenly started pounding into her, thrusts hard and merciless. Nora found the last reserves of her strength and clung to him for dear life, her nails digging to his upper arms.

“You will come for me,” he demanded, grunting as he slammed her against the wall with each thrust.

“Arthur, it’s too much, I can’t--” She was shaking uncontrollably now, vibrating under his stern grip.

“Yes, you can,” he growled, pulling her closer so he could press his lips against her ear. “Come for me.”

Nora sank her teeth into his shoulder, coming as his palm massaged her clit. She cried out when Arthur’s teeth bit into her own shoulder, his body vibrating with a deep groan as he came. She could feel him pulse and twitch, his raw, masculine heat flooding her insides again. He steadily massaged her clit and ground his tip against her cervix, drawing out both of their orgasms until they were shaking, a tangled mess of heat, fluid, and emotions. 

Recovering first, Arthur withdrew from her with a grunt and then swung her up into his arms. Nora’s body still trembled, every nerve hypersensitive, and she found she couldn’t bring herself to look into his eyes.

“Seven minutes to spare,” he declared triumphantly above her. “I keep my promises.”

Nora wanted to say something, but everything was beginning to feel far away and numb. On top of her already weary bones, Arthur had fucked away the last of her sex-fueled energy. Now, whatever she took was settling in, and she was at risk of spilling open.

With more care than Nora felt she deserved, he set her down on the bed.

“You still need to get out,” she muttered bitterly as he took a seat on the bed next to her.

“We will discuss this further,” he answered sternly, words piercing her soporific haze. “When you will remember.”

“Just… go away.” Swamped by her emotions, weariness, and downers, Nora turned away onto her stomach and let sleep take her. 

\--

Arthur stood up and stared at Nora’s limp body until she started snoring. The offensive noise jolted him from his stunned state and served to reassure him that she was still alive. 

Anger swept over him, but the battle was over. The enemy had retreated beyond his reach… for now. Nora would most likely wake up later, and then they would have a great deal to discuss. In the meantime, he could plan his inevitable victory.

As he began to pick up his clothing, tossed sloppily around the bed, he caught himself glancing between her legs. Blushing violently but unable to help himself, he stared until he could see the pale trail that had leaked from her and run down her inner thigh. Saliva flooded his mouth as he recognized his own seed mixed with her arousal, the taste of both still lingering on his swollen tongue.

_ Fuck _ . His quickly waking mind fully registered that he came in her twice. Two times without pulling out, when he’d never failed to do so before, not even when he was with other men and pregnancy wasn’t a concern. Years of self control torn to shreds in one night by one obnoxious, querulous woman. 

The first time was an accident; she’d locked her ankles behind his back and--for the second time in his life and to his great shame--he came without expecting it. Arthur still shamed himself for his follow through, for pushing himself as far as he could inside her and pressing himself against the entrance to her womb, as if he were trying to get her pregnant. Doing so had come as unexpectedly and as naturally as his orgasm.

For the second occurance, he had no excuse. Before he’d even entered her, before he’d even kissed her, he knew he wanted to come inside again. He wasn’t yet sure  _ why _ he felt so compelled. Obviously, he craved it to an extreme that had made him stupid. 

Before it was something that had frightened him, the potential ramifications of being a parent or a lover terrifying, always keeping himself in check. Knowing marriage and children were always going to be a part of his life, a Maxson bastard would do nothing but cause problems. 

And now he didn’t know if he could ever keep his control with Nora. Even now, he had no intention of ever pulling out of her again, knowing the consequences. For the first time in his young life, he wondered what it might be like to have sex with a woman already carrying his child.

Nora snored loudly again, jarring him from his thoughts. Arthur snapped his head away and told himself he’d figure it out later.

He hastily put his clothes back on, wincing at the cold dampness of them. But when he put his hand on the door handle to leave, he paused. Walking back to the bed, he leaned over Nora and put a finger under her nose to check her breathing. A puddle of drool had already surrounded her cheek, almost causing him to gag. Arthur snatched up a nearby blanket, threw it over her gracelessly, and then left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut, because lbr that's why I'm here. 
> 
> I'm dying to bring Hancock in, but not sure how just yet...


	6. Running Backwards (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora injures herself while the Brotherhood and Minutemen gear up for their assault on the Institute. Arthur wants to show Nora he can take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for suicidality.  
> NSFW is still for smut.  
> Prepare for feels.

Nora woke up wanting to die, her immediate reasons being overwhelming nausea and thundering headache. 

Blinking slowly, she began to recognize where she had ended up. Rough sheets pressed against her face, accompanied by the expected drool pond, and she heard the commotion of people--soldiers--in the distance. Light poured through her windows, somewhere close to high noon. Given her aches and pains, Nora guessed it was after.

Groaning, she pulled herself up from lying on her stomach and rolled over to rest her back against the headboard. Tangled sheets slid underneath her, clumping together uncomfortably but she was too tired to do anything to change it. 

Frowning, she realized that someone had thrown a blanket over her. Slowly, realization sinking in, she glanced between her legs.

She smacked her palm to her forehead, then immediately regretted it as the room began to spin. Closing her eyes, Nora let out a tight breath and tried to piece herself together. A string of mumbled curses left her lips before she lowered her hand and stared blankly ahead.

Now, all the other reasons she wanted to die came up.

Frozen by her grief and guilt, Nora sat and let the tidal wave of emotion come crashing down. She physically flinched at the memories of her husband, her love, her fucking missing piece. There was no shame over having spent the night with another--they’d always talked about moving on if one of them had died, encouraged it even--only the soul-crushing despair of feeling absolutely incomplete. There would be no replacement, no fix. 

She would always be empty, always be missing that crucial piece of her. The only way to keep him alive was within her, treasured and safe. 

After all, Shaun was gone. 

Deep beneath the earth, Nora’s greatest hope and despair slumbered, waiting for her to wake him. Nora had watched him slip into a medically induced coma, her own hand on the syringe, her other cupping his face. He only stirred once in his sleep, grey brows knitting together, before he drifted away. 

Nora slammed the back of her head against the wall, knocking the rising sorrow back and causing black spots to dance across her vision. There would be time to grieve when this was all over, when she had taken care of everything. 

That man was her flesh and blood, but not her son. She wished her heart would understand that, too.

\--

Much to Preston’s dismay, Nora spent the next several days out in the field, gathering necessities for their attack on the Institute. She had tried to win him over by convincing him that the time outside would do wonders for her mental health, dropping hints that her chem use would lower. 

Naturally, she’d been lying, and somewhere along the way Preston had grown clever. Preston couldn’t stop Nora from traveling, but he could make sure Paladin Danse was among her companions. 

“For relations,” he told her, the little shit. To make matters worse, Maxson gave full approval.

Nora hadn’t traveled with the Paladin in over four months, twice as long as the time they’d actually spent together. On her way to Diamond City, she’d been traveling alone and responded to their distress call. After that, the Paladin seemed to have taken a liking to her, constantly urging her to join his stupid Brotherhood. Nora had hated the military before the bombs dropped--she wanted nothing to do with its post-apocalyptic resurrection.

Paladin Danse had his heart in the right place, but his head was up his fucking ass. Nora put her foot down when he spoke of non-humans with disgust, but nevertheless he persisted. She’d finally had it when Danse was aggressive towards Hancock, having discovered the more-than-friends relationship between her and the ghoul Mayor. The two had almost come to blows at the gates of Goodneighbor, and that was when Nora sent Danse away. She’d done so as politely as possible, reminding herself that he was a good person and she might find him useful later, but she knew he’d walked away hurt.

With the Minutemen helping her gain access to the Institute, Nora didn’t contact Danse until after she returned. The Paladin was more than ready to help her with Dr. Li, escorting the woman while also keeping an eye on her, and his word was the golden ticket to the Elder. Though he may have not played a lavish role in bringing together the factions, his small gestures were crucial in gaining the Brotherhood’s initial trust.

But now, he was fucking up her plans. The first day they were traveling together, he noticed that she was inhaling Jet like a fish gasping for air, and the fucker offered to hold her, as he had Scribe Haylen. Nora had lost sexual interest in him after the way he’d treated Hancock, and the thought of his embrace raised goosebumps.

After that, Nora had to stop using out in the open, stuck being satisfied with the occasional Mentat she could swallow alongside food. The Paladin rarely let her out of his sight, his sense of duty and underlying affection making him annoyingly over-protective. If not for the handful of other Minutemen and Brotherhood members that accompanied them, Nora might have snapped and run away.

Sobriety, however, was getting to her. Without the chems, her grief screamed in her ears, images of Shaun filling the inside of her eyelids on every blink. Sometimes, she only saw his father.

Each step forward brought her closer to his death, to his blood on her hands.

\--

After nine agonizing days, Arthur was able to see Nora again.

Arthur spent his time in a state of constant irritation, fury overriding the pride he felt at getting closer to destroying the Institute. Dr. Li had given an estimate of two weeks before activating Liberty Prime, during which the Brotherhood and Minutemen needed to gather all they could. A group had been sent deep into the Glowing Sea to retrieve a long-lost arsenal, including General Nora. 

And so he was forced to wait. 

Nevertheless, Arthur was in no mood to quit, and was adamant that the General be received on the Prydwen for Cade’s exceptional medical care and an advanced lab. On her return, Nora would be forced to see him, forced to enter  _ his _ territory.

He was at his desk reviewing reports when a Knight came to him and delivered news of her return to the Boston Airport base.

“Why has she not been brought on board?” he asked with false calmness, flipping through a folder. 

“Sir, the General is being treated for injuries. Paladin Danse carried her back himself, and Knight-Captain Cade is already on his way.”

Arthur nearly leapt to his feet, his chair tossed aside to rattle against the floor. The Knight flinched, but was disciplined to remain where she stood. He inhaled through his nose, trying to lessen his pulse, then told her, “Prepare a vertibird immediately.”

The short flight seemed to last ages, but finally Arthur made his way to the medical station in the ruins of the airport. Across the way, he saw the unmistakable bulk of Paladin Danse and honed in, ignoring all he passed. 

“Elder Maxson, sir.” Danse saluted him, lines of worry written into his face. The concern he wore both awed and angered Arthur, though he struggled to understand why. 

Next to the Paladin, Knight-Captain Cade stood at Nora’s bedside, his back to Arthur. Nora lay on the exam bed, right arm thrown over her face while Cade fussed with her left. Cade nodded to Arthur, hands still busy, his bulky body blocking Arthur’s view. 

“Elder Maxson, the preliminary news is good. The General here is suffering from far less radiation sickness than expected due to the upgrades by Dr. Li.” Cade spoke over his shoulder, focusing on his work. “However, she has sustained considerable physical damage. Thankfully, nothing permanently debilitating. I recommend rest until our final assault.”

“Let her have my quarters,” Danse offered, relief clear in his tone. “I will be staying here to further assist Dr. Li and can stay in the bunks.”

“I agree. Prepare your quarters.” Arthur, still shaken and irritated, added a bite to his tone to let the Paladin know he was dismissed. To his surprise, Danse hesitated, but he left without another word.

Arthur noticed Nora’s Pip-Boy was on the bedside tray, smeared with blood, but Cade still had his back to him, blocking his line of sight. He flicked his eyes over to Nora, who still hadn’t looked up. 

“How long until she’s ready for debriefing?” Arthur hoped his tone was neutral.

“Sir, given that her assignment was not for intelligence, I highly recommend immediate rest. Paladin Danse can tell you everything you need. I’m sure the General’s perspective can wait for now.” Cade turned in place, apparently done with whatever he was working on, but he stayed blocking Arthur’s view.

“Have her dinner sent to my quarters. Give your nutritional recommendations to the chef.” 

Nora’s hand twitched, but her arm stayed covering her face. She said nothing.

Cade frowned slightly. “Sir, I don’t recommend--”

“I will see her in Paladin Danse’s quarters, then. Alert me when you deem her ready,” Arthur remarked authoritatively, adding a bite to his tone that warned Cade not to argue.

The Knight Captain wisely nodded. “Yes, sir.”

\--

Cade waited until Arthur had left the medical area before turning back to face her. Nora’s head rolled over to him, sliding her bruised right arm off her eyes.

“Why are you helping me?” she whispered to him, frowning.

“Many reasons, most important of which is helping you get your job done. We’ve come far, but we need  _ you _ to finish things.” Cade answered. Cautiously, he finished unraveling the mess of soiled bandages and caked blood around her left wrist. “I’ll need to clean this to get a good look at the damage you’ve done. It will be painful.”

“Then give me something.”

“No, I’ve already given you the proper amount. It’s not my fault that you’ve built up a tolerance.” Cade slathered her arm in water and alcohol, ignoring Nora’s agonized cry. “You don’t get to run away this time. Perhaps the pain will serve as reminder to keep you from doing it again.”

“I won’t if you give me fucking chems,” Nora snapped through clenched teeth, searing heat radiating through her arm. 

Cade only shook his head. The cleaning revealed three ragged gashes that ran up Nora’s inner forearm, from her wrist to the crook of her elbow. Cade rotated her arm carefully, observing the four shallower gashes that ran up the outside of her arm. “What did you use to make these wounds?”

Nora sighed and closed her eyes, her exhaustion causing her to resign. “Broken glass inside, fingernails outside.”

“That explains the infection.” Cade applied another liberal flow of alcohol and Nora bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming. “I will have to apply stitches on two of these inner wounds. Be still.”

Nora couldn’t reply through the pain, focusing on biting her cheek and scrunching her eyes shut. Cade’s hands were swift and efficient, but not gentle as he stitched her back up. When he finally set her arm down and went to check her IV drip, Nora let out a stiff breath, tears streaming from her pinched shut eyes.

“Once you’re asleep we can safely move you to Paladin Danse’s quarters.” Cade began to slowly inject fluid into her IV. “I’ll be giving you more Med-X for now, but don’t expect me to be so liberal in the future.”

“Fine.” 

“I bought you time to rest, General. Use it wisely.”

Nora sighed as he dosed her, her pain drifting away along with her consciousness.

\--

She woke before Cade returned, only vaguely remembering she had been transferred to the Prydwen. Blearily, she tried to glance at her Pip-Boy on the nightstand beside her, but her eyes refused to focus. At least the fuzzy mass seemed like it had been cleaned. Closing her eyes, she focused on her other senses instead. 

While the room was cool, she was comfortably tucked under a clean cotton blanket, her head resting on a comfy pillow. The hum of the Prydwen’s engines was almost comforting, far gentler on her senses than the constant sound of distant gunfire across the open Commonwealth. Breathing deeply, she noticed Danse’s room smelled of paper, oil, and dust--Nora was willing to bet he didn’t spend much time here. 

Though her mind was working well, Nora’s body had been run through a wood chipper. Everything was bruised, aching to her bones. Tentatively, she flexed her left hand, only to feel the stitches at her wrist pull. Pain flared through her arm, causing tears to well up in her eyes, and Nora bit back a whimper. 

She let out a frustrated sigh and stared at the ceiling. Cade had only given her enough to dull the worst of her pain, expertly balancing out the chems in her IV drip so that she could think clearly. The fucker.

As if she had summoned him, Cade shuffled in. He gave her a brief smile before checking her vitals.

“You seem awake enough for a debriefing.”

“I’m dying.”

“Yes, I know you’re dangerously close to sober, but I assure you, you will live.” He finished looking her over. “Everything checks out. Is there anything else you need from me?”

Nora’s voice cracked. “Don’t let Maxson in.”

Cade gave her a forlorn smile and shook his head. “I’ve done what I can there. He may be your equal out there, but here, he outranks you. Was there anything else?”

“More Med-X?”

He chuckled. “Good evening, General. I will see you first thing tomorrow.”

Nora sighed and closed her eyes.

The Knight-Captain was gone for only a few minutes before Nora heard people saluting Maxson in the hallway. Heavy boots thudded on the metal floor, pausing at the sound of the steel door closing. She opened her eyes to see Arthur Maxson standing there, hands clasped behind his back. The fluorescent light did him no favors, dramatizing his already menacing features. Nora might have felt fear if she wasn’t so damn tired and sore. Instead, some strange part of her felt aroused. 

\--

“You look terrible.”

“What do you want?” Nora snapped. 

Hearing the frustration in her voice, Arthur’s smirk grew. She did look terrible, bruises littering her skin, thick bandages around her left arm, a split on her bottom lip. He felt disgustingly pleased at seeing her subdued, and, right now, in her great pain, she was fully present. 

Excellent.

“I spoke to Paladin Danse about your trips to Medford Hospital and the Glowing Sea. Not only were you successful, but you managed to take out another Deathclaw. Well done, General.”

Pain made her short. “Answer the damn question.” 

“I’m in no mood to humor you, especially on my ship,” he replied coolly, stepping closer to the bed. “You have been running from me.” 

His eyes skimmed over her broken and bruised body, pausing on her left wrist. He heard Nora’s breath catch. Something was there, but he’d circle back around--better to torment her by drawing things out.

“Cade informed me you are on a restricted dosage.” His attention flicked up to her face again. “You must be almost sober.”

Nora stayed silent, narrowing her eyes.

“Interestingly enough, Paladin Danse said nothing about your chems. The man is usually painfully detailed--either he’s lying for you, or you weren’t using. Given the recklessness he described when you decided to charge a Deathclaw on your own yesterday, I assume the latter.”

He expected a quip, but she turned away to stare at the wall. 

“What is this?” Arthur murmured, drawing his fingertip along the bandages over her left forearm. “An unusual place to get an injury, considering you wear your Pip-Boy here. And your Pip-Boy appears undamaged.”

“I fell,” Nora muttered, still turned away.

“Hm.” Arthur took a seat next to the bed, shifting until he was right up against the bed. Carefully, he reached out and took her chin in one hand. Bare fingertips brushed her cheek and neck while his gloved palm cupped her jaw, and he felt her pulse quicken.

“Look at me,” he commanded quietly, gingerly pulling her chin towards him. Nora let her head obey, but her eyes remained cast down, dark lashes hiding her eyes.

Arthur allowed himself this time to admire her, soaking up all he had been missing during their time apart, and enjoying the way she squirmed under his sharpened attention. Those high cheekbones were reddened from days of bright sun, her skin warmed to a golden ochre. Someone had lightly washed and combed aside her dark brown hair, sweeping it away from her face so that it fell over the back of the pillow. Her lips parted slightly as her breath grew ragged.

“Do you want me to make you feel better?” he asked, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Now her eyes shot to him, wide and wary. “You think you can fuck me better?”

“No, of course not.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, let his lips linger between her pinched brows. “You couldn’t handle my dick right now.”

Again, her breath caught. Arthur grinned and pulled back, his hand now skimming along Nora’s long, slender neck.

“It’s going to be a long night. You might want something else to help you sleep.” His thumb dipped into the hollow of her throat, felt her quickened pulse.

Nora bit her lip as his hand drifted along her collar, his fingers dipping under her shirt and sliding along her shoulder.

“...what do you get out of this? I literally can't do anything for you.”

“I want to see you come from my tongue,” he answered casually, as if he were talking about the weather.

Nora shifted, adjusting her hips. Still, she declared, “I refuse to owe you anything.”

“Of course not.” Nora frowned at him, but Arthur remained silent. He toyed with the strap of her bra, watching and waiting. 

“I’m gross,” she whispered, and Arthur knew he had won.

“I don’t care,” he replied, already scooting his chair away from her to work his way down. With one hand, he tossed the bedsheet aside. Arthur growled when he saw that she wasn’t wearing pants.

“I’m letting you do this,” she mumbled defiantly as he let his hand lazily slide up her calf, fingertips tugging slightly at the hair that covered her leg. 

“I know,” he replied calmly, brushing his knuckles along the inside of her thigh and making her shiver. Arthur licked his lips as he brushed his thumb over her mons, slowly drawing it down to press against her clit. His index finger brushed against her slit, and he raised his eyebrows at feeling the dampness.

“Is this for me?” he asked, grinning when Nora blushed and turned away.

Arthur removed his hands only long enough to remove his fingerless gloves, eager to feel Nora’s flesh against his palms. Her skin was deliciously cool under his heated hands, soft and trembling. Mouth watering, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her navel, nibbled the trail of hair there. One hand grazed the underside of her breasts before running along her side, taking in the elegant curve of her waist.

“I can’t wait to taste you again, though you'd taste best with my come in you,” he murmured against her skin, enjoying how her stomach muscles twitched and trembled in response. He hooked his thumb around her panties and gradually took them off, careful of her many bruises. He leaned over to kiss along her hip line before dipping down to nose her coarse pubic hair. 

Gingerly, he nudged her thighs apart with one hand, before darting his tongue and out flicking her clit.

She moaned and her hips rose in response, eyelashes fluttering. Arthur gripped one of her thighs gently but firmly, letting his breath flow over her. He was rewarded with another moan and shudder, nearly breaking his resolve.

No, he needed to go slow right now. Of course he had to be mindful of her physical injuries, but Arthur was also intent on displaying his usefulness to her as both a skilled sexual partner and attentive lover. It would take coaxing to get her to look at her like he was the sun again.

He could fuck her senseless later.

Arthur busied himself by lapping at her, alternating between using the tip of his tongue and laying it flat against her, paying attention to the way she writhed and moaned. She was babbling nonsense now, nothing cohesive making it past her lips, and her arousal was soaking into his beard. Arthur nearly lost himself in the taste of her, infinitely better than the meager memories he’d been forced to survive on.

Watching her, he ran a fingertip over her folds, pressing gently against her tight opening. Nora gasped, her eyes flying open and locking with his, and he felt his jumpsuit tightened uncomfortably at the groin. She couldn’t even touch him and she made him hard.

Arthur groaned into her, his own need clawing at him from the inside out, his flat tongue vibrating against her clit as he sunk a finger into her. 

“Arthur…!”

She surprised him as she came, her silken folds threatening to crush the finger he had within her. Arthur responded by increasing pressure on her clit and sliding another finger into her, pushing her orgasm further until she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Arthur licked her profusely, relishing her taste and loving the way she twitched when his tongue glided over her sensitive clit.

Looking up at her, panting and shivering, Arthur wanted nothing more than to climb on top of her and keep her coming until she lost consciousness. He swallowed thickly, trying to remember himself, forcing his eyes to look over the bandages on her body to remind himself of her condition. 

Bright red caught his attention, and he saw that Nora had bled through the fabric around her left wrist. Long, thin streaks ran from the bend of her wrist almost to her elbow.

He looked up at Nora again, frowning, but she had her head tilted back and her eyes closed. There were a handful of times he’d seen similar wounds on his soldiers--these types of cuts never came from an enemy.

Were these even the first? He tried to think back, but he hadn’t thought to look before. Between the alcohol and the adrenaline, he wasn’t in the right mind to remember the details of her arms.

Arthur knew he should wait, let her enjoy the high of her orgasm, but he couldn’t help himself. This was more important than getting her off.

“Nora.” She stirred, blinking slowly. “Nora, look at me.”

“Mmm?” She glanced down, then saw her wrist. Suddenly, she grabbed her left arm with her other hand and pulled it to her chest, biting her lip to muffle a cry of pain at the effort.

Startled, Arthur stepped back. Nora brought her left arm to her chest, cradling it as she held back sobs, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Arthur felt panic. “Nora, what happened?”

“Please, leave,” she sobbed, her voice cracking. “Please, Arthur.”

He flinched at hearing his name filled with so much anguish. Wanting to hold her, he stepped forward, but she turned away from him, crying out in pain. Arthur froze in place, unsure of what to do.

“Nora--”

“Leave right now,” Nora huffed through clenched teeth, her breathing ragged with pain. “Or I will fucking scream until everyone on the ship can hear me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ◔3◔)ᕗ


	7. Treading Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora's stuck on the Prydwen as she recovers, but having some friends visit cheers her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for suicide attempt/self harm.

Nora’s body was alight with pain, everything burning in agony from within. Bruised ribs made it harder for her to get air, and even with her eyes shut she could feel her vision begin to go. Each time she tried to calm herself, to find her way back, shame pummeled her down. She was crippled, half-naked, and trapped in a steel cage in the sky. All she could do was lie there sobbing, torturously exposed before Arthur.

“Nora, I want to respect your request for privacy, but allow me to cover you first.” His calm, confident voice cut through the misery, a flicker of hope in the darkness. “I only want to cover you so you can sleep well. Please.”

The unusual please had her opening her eyes. They locked gazes and Nora, desperate to regain a shred of dignity, nodded at him. Arthur closed the distance between them, drawing the sheet up to her neck, making sure he didn’t touch her directly. Cautiously, he drew back and began to pick up his battlecoat, his eyes still on her, hovering a few feet from the bed.

“I will ask only once more if you will allow me to stay. I will remain silent until you tell me otherwise.” 

Even in her anguish, Nora knew she was on dangerous ground. Continuing to draw on the strength of someone else was a quick way to cripple yourself, especially if that strength came from Arthur Maxson. The Elder did not come individually packaged, and the Brotherhood was another obstacle between the Commonwealth and lasting peace. 

But she was  _ so fucking tired _ . Tired of fighting for every second. Tired of being alone. Tired of everything. She wanted to scream at him to stay, beg him to hold her until the pain stopped. 

But she couldn’t do it. Closing her eyes and forcing herself to picture Shaun, she shook her head.

After a pause, he obeyed, the sound of his footsteps and the creak of door hinges letting her know. Once the heavy door had shut behind him with an ominous thud, silence filled the room again. Alone, Nora let herself cry until she fell into the hellish pit of her memories.

\--

Nora woke up to a gentle shake of the shoulder and the blurry face of Dr. Li. As the doctor realized she was awake, she began to peel at Nora’s eyelids and check her pupils.

“What the fuck, Li? What are you doing here?” Nora tried to jerk her head away, but the doctor’s stern hands kept her from going too far.

“I’m not entirely sure myself, but the Elder requested it. My medical experience is limited, but I suppose I  _ am _ vastly more qualified than the Knight-Captain.” Dr. Li observed her vitals, then began scribbling something on a clipboard.

“What time is it?”

“Almost noon. I’m sending food to you after this, eat everything you receive.” Sharp eyes skimmed over notes, until the doctor was shaking her head. Wordlessly, she picked up Nora’s left arm and began to examine the stitches. 

“Hey, careful there,” Nora complained, pricks of pain shooting up her arm.

Dr. Li finished her examination of Nora’s wounds and set the arm down with a sigh. “The work is crude, but effective. I will hurry the healing process along as best I can, but you will bear those scars for the rest of your life.”

“Just do you it,” Nora snapped, eyes watered with pain. Dr. Li had the same lack of gentless Cade did.

“Next time you’re  _ momentarily _ emotional, please refrain from doing anything  _ permanently _ stupid. This behavior is infantile, at best.” Madison got to work with the chems, measuring out the doses. “Injuring yourself right before a battle… If I had known you were this much of an imbecile, I would never have left.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Nora replied. “But only one member of my family has been honest with you.”

Dr. Li glowered at her, but Nora only shrugged, eyes intent on the syringe the doctor was holding.

“If you think you’re about to get high, think again. Cade already informed me of your current pain medicine, with an annoying comment on my Institute background making me push boundaries.”

Nora groaned. “If you’re not going to help me, then get out.”

“If you were wise, you wouldn’t waste our time together.” Dr. Li glanced pointedly at the closed door behind her.

Nora shoved away an image of Shaun’s sleeping face, trying to focus on Dr. Li’s scowl. As much as she wanted to jump out of bed and pile on the chems, Nora had to follow through. 

_ Almost there _ , she reminded herself, heart squeezing tightly.

“How is everything going?” Nora asked softly, leaning her head back against the pillow and closing her eyes as Dr. Li worked. She focused on keeping her breath steady, drawing her thoughts together.

“Excellent. Prime will be fully functional in a few days, and the modifications you requested are already complete.”

“No chance anyone is going to find them?”

Dr. Li scoffed, clearly offended. “If they had anyone with enough brain cells to work that out, they wouldn’t have need me in the first place.”

Nora couldn’t help but smirk a little at that.

“Have you heard from your… friend if my people are safe?”

Nora cracked an eye open. “I won’t lie to you, no one is safe until this is all over. But yes, my friends have already been in contact with those on your list. I’m doing everything I can to save them.”

Dr. Li leaned close, her face aged with worry, and spoke in the tiniest whisper. “Is there no way to save the Institute? The Brotherhood might not break the alliance once they see the value of preservation.”

Nora opened both eyes fully and looked at the anxious doctor, sympathy pulling at her heart. She squashed that feeling by thinking of Kellogg, thinking of the Institute suit that had ripped her baby from her husband’s arms. A gunshot rang out in her head, keened in her inner ear.

“No, Dr. Li. I’m afraid not.” Nora closed her eyes again. “Some things must be done.”

She heard Dr. Li lean back and return to her work with a resigned huff. Though far from enough to send her into space where she preferred to be, the Med-X still soothed her aches and pains, and Nora was almost asleep when the doctor said something again.

“Why aren’t you wearing any underwear?”

\--

Deacon decided to go with a Minutemen disguise this time, tagging along with Preston on a vertibird to the Prydwen. With security being what it was, he hadn’t been able visit the airship yet, and now was the perfect excuse. It was just his luck that Nora had gotten herself so fucked up she needed the Brotherhood to take care of her.

Once aboard the Prydwen, they were briskly escorted to where Nora was being kept. Preston said a quick hello before darting off to meet with the Brotherhood higher ups, promising to be back soon. 

As interested as Deacon was in what these jarheads were up to, Nora was more important. He helped her adjust to a comfortable sitting position, piling pillows behind her and resisting the urge to kiss her. It wasn’t that he was being coy, he just happened to notice the split in her lip.

“Well, well,” he said, sitting backwards in the chair next to the bed and resting his forearms on the back. “Aren’t you a beautiful mess. I’m digging the greasy hair and dirt smudges, got that Goodneighbor vibe.”

“Worked for Hancock.” Nora smiled wryly at him, that familiar smile that always had him wiggling his toes. She wrinkled her nose. “’Fraid you’re going to have to give me a sponge bath if you want me clean, unless you want to get real public in the communal showers.”

Deacon let out an appreciative hum. “You’re getting me all riled up, doll. Talking about our favorite ghoul, sponge baths, exhibitionism--it’s taking me back to the good ol’ days.”

Nora’s eyelashes lowered and she nibbled her bottom lip. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine, King of the Misfits with all those new ones you sent his way. Missing you, but that’s nothing new.”

Her eyelashes raised slowly and she looked up at him through them, her voice low and sultry. “Are you keeping him company like I asked?”

He grinned. “I thought we were going to talk business, doll.”

“If that’s what you’d rather do.” She sighed dramatically. 

“No, but aren’t we the self-sacrificing pair?”

Nora met his eyes eyes then, and Deacon instantly remembered when he had taken his glasses off for her. He had allowed her see him, consented to a vulnerability he had forgotten, and he would never forget it.

“Too true,” she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

“No, no.” He reached out and brushed away a few tears his thumb, then licked them off. “You know how crying turns me on.”

She laughed half-heartedly, but it was enough to stem her tears. Deacon wanted to reach out and hold her hand, but she was hugging both arms to her stomach carefully. He didn’t miss the bandages around her left arm.

“Back to business, then,” she said with a sniffling chuckle. “How is everything going underground?”

“Boss lady ranting on about how we shouldn’t trust you, you know how it goes. After that, it’s all newbie initiating and trying not to die. Tink is still going through that holotape, loving every minute of it. And your doctor friend’s inside connects have been working out.” He paused, grinning. “Never thought I’d see the day the ‘road and the boogeyman worked together, but here we are.

“Hey, speaking of frenemies, remind me again why we’re helping out the violent walking tanks? Every time I see this dick-ship I forget everything else.”

Again, she laughed, this time with more feeling. “Peace, you shit. True, lasting peace.”

“ _ That _ was it, I knew I just needed to hear you say it.” Deacon sighed. “You know, the only reason I’ve been cool with you working with the Brotherhood for so long is I thought you were playing the long con. And now I’m hearing some weird whispers about you and a certain murderous young fellow.”

Nora snorted, but a blush still came to her cheeks. “He came on to  _ me _ .”

“Of course he did, baby doll. Who wouldn’t?” Deacon leaned closer, let his concern lace his words. “I hope you know what you’re doing, Nora, because I’m betting young Maxson isn’t the type to let his toys go easily.” 

“I’m no one’s toy,” Nora snapped, her anger surprising Deacon.

“I know you aren’t, but that’s not how he’s going to see it. What are you going to do when everything is over?”

Nora opened her mouth, then shut it immediately. Deacon watched her, eyebrows raised, as her gaze drifted off.

“I’m going to keep my promise,” Nora said quietly, still staring at the wall. She blinked, then turned and focused on him again, as if realizing that he was in the room with her. “I’ll get you peace, Deacon, but after that, I’m only working for  _ me _ .”

“Hey, after all the shit you’ve been through, I can’t blame you.” Deacon offered a smile, and she returned it. “You’ve earned a vacation for the next thousand years.”

“You better get to inspecting the dick-ship,” Nora said, wry smile back on her face. “There’s a uniform for you in the second drawer.”

He got up and started shedding his jacket. “You just want to watch me change, you Pre-war perv.”

“I can want two things,” she purred, flicking her eyes over him. “Leaving your shirt on?”

“These jumpsuits chafe!” He wriggled out of his pants and started slipping on the jumpsuit. “I can’t spy  _ and _ have chafed nipples.”

“Be safe,” she whispered as he zipped up, her eyes glued to his face. Deacon felt his heart melt, bringing him to his knees at her bedside. Nora lifted her right hand and brushed her knuckles against his cheek.

“I gotta come back to you,” he jested softly. He reached up and pressed her hand to his face, enjoying the warmth of her palm. “Hang in there, Whisper. We’re almost through.”

\--

Preston was on his way back to Nora’s room when he passed by those unmistakable shades, once again wondering how Deacon keep those damn things on and never got caught. Still, he pretended not to know this strange Knight, and went to meet his General.

She was sitting up in bed now, lounging amongst the pillows.

“So you’re not here to free me from this metal prison?” she asked as he took a seat next to the bed.

“You’re better off here for now,” Preston answered. “I’m worried about you.”

“I’ll recover. I’ve had worse.”

“Have you?” he asked quietly.

“When we met, I was at the lowest point in my life. If I didn’t do it myself, I’m sure I would have eventually let something kill me. But you helped me out, helped put me back on my feet. I wouldn’t still be here if it weren't for you.” Preston took Nora’s hands in his, trying to convey the sincerity he felt. “I know what I went through doesn’t compare to what you’ve had to do…. But I’m here for you, Nora.” 

“Preston,” Nora gave his hand a firm squeeze. “I’m okay. I’m here.”

“I know but…” His eyes drifted down to her bandaged arm. “I know it still hurts, too.”

“I think it always will, buddy.” She tried to smile, but it faltered. “All that’s left is to keep trying.”

“Thank you for trying, Nora.” And he meant it, with all his heart.

\-- 

Nora rolled over onto her side, wincing with pain, and stared at the thin sliver of light underneath the door. She flicked her eyes up at her Pip-Boy, saw that it was nearly 1am.

Everything was telling her to run out the door, raid the medbay, and soar back up to space where she belonged. Nausea gurgled in her stomach as her intestines twisted into knots below them, a layer of sweat coating her body and soaking into her sheets. Dr. Li had pumped her full of Addictol to keep off the withdrawals, keeping Nora from dying or passing out, but Nora wasn’t sure her body knew how to function properly without chems anymore. Something to help her eat, something to help her sleep, something to help her stay awake… she had barely let her body choose what it wanted to do lately, forcing it whichever way she wanted with a pill or a shot.

At least the pain of her stitches had dulled to a low, thudding ache that pulsed in time with her heartbeat. If anything, her recovery fueled by a healthy supply of Stimpaks, Nora felt the stitches itch as the skin repaired itself. She groaned audibly as another wave of nausea crashed over her, clenching her eyes shut and breathing harshly through clenched teeth. 

In her vulnerability, her demons came back to prey once more.

Again and again, her mind played through the same vicious thoughts that kept her up at night. Behind scrunched eyes, she watched Kellogg pull the trigger. She saw an old man say his name was Shaun.

Once again, she wondered what she had done wrong, what she had fucking to deserve this mess. She’d tried to be a good person, dedicating her life to a country that despised her for looking like the enemy. Maybe she hadn’t been what society had expected of a good woman, but she’d kill anyone who dared to call her anything other than a great wife. 

When her husband wanted to serve the country, a county that struggled to accept them for simply being a different race, she’d joined up, too, never wanting to be apart. They spent years fighting an enemy that looked more like them than their allies, years working twice as hard to get half the credit. All that, only to get side promotions and honorably discharged, but they didn’t care--tired of the war, they were finally working towards something of their very own.

A family.

Nora’s eyes snapped open again. She had to find something--anything--or she wasn’t going to get through this night. Fumbling in the darkness, she threw on a shirt and sweatpants. The heavy steel door to her room was difficult to budge with semi-functioning muscles, the effort causing spots to dance across her vision. When the door finally opened with a loud keen, she let out a triumphant huff and stumbled out into the hall.

Distantly, there were one or two people in the mess hall, but the light in the med bay was off. All senses honed in on the doorway there. Nora used the wall to support herself, she began to make her way there.

A firm hand caught her by the shoulder, squeezing the bruise on her bicep. Nora nearly fell back, her balance still askew, and another hand caught her between the shoulder blades. Both hands stayed on her as she regained her footing, steady and strong.

“You should be resting,” an annoyingly familiar voice chided.

“I’ve been resting all day,” Nora snapped, trying feebly to wrest herself away. Arthur didn’t budge, aside from cocking one eyebrow up. “Look, if I don’t get something, I’m going to jump off the fucking flight deck.”

“You can certainly try,” Arthur replied dryly, then added with some concern, “Dr. Li assured me you would be fine at your current dose.”

“Yeah, she’s treating this.” Nora held up her bandaged left arm and wiggled a couple fingers, felt her stitches pull. She then pointed to her head. “I’m treating  _ this _ .”

“I believe both Knight-Captain Cade and Dr. Li are vastly more qualified than you to treat either, so I will continue to go along with  _ their _ recommendations.” Arthur took a step back towards her room, gently but firmly tugging her along. “Come, you are going back to bed.”

She slumped away from him, whining. “You can’t make me.”

Oddly enough, he laughed. “There are Squires who know better behavior. How are you such a child?”

Nora continued to tug in the other direction. “Because I never got the chance to have my own.”

That sobered him up quick. His pulling immediately stopped, though his firm grip remained on her arm. Arthur almost looked as if he was about to apologize, and, as much as Nora wanted to see it, the chems were screaming for her. 

She couldn’t handle one more fucking night alone with her thoughts, not when she’d already come so close to snapping entirely. Remembering how the broken glass felt tearing through her wrist flesh sent a shudder down Nora’s spine, drenched her in cold sweat. She flexed her left hand, pulled her fingers into a fist and gasped at the sharp pain of stretching stitches.

What a fucking rush. 

Arthur had recovered, scowling again. “I will not see you pumping yourself full of chemicals again. If you intend to join the assault, I suggest you begin to get used to sobriety. I would never allow a soldier to enter the field intoxicated.”

“What, you think you can stop me from going to the Institute?” Nora asked, laughing ungraciously. As if she didn’t have a fucking teleporter in her Pip-Boy--not that he knew, of course. “You must be out of your fucking mind,  _ boy _ .”

“You have some nerve calling me boy on  _ my ship _ , General,” he warned, voice cold as his ice blue eyes.

“I don’t answer to you--never have, never will,” she answered, still trying to limply wriggle out of his hold, wondering if she should just drop to the floor and crawl away. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have important matters to which I must attend,” she added with mock formality. 

“Not a chance. I’m not letting you go.” 

Nora stared at him, frowning she considered his words. Even he seemed taken aback by them, but he said nothing else, standing there and staring back at her like he’d die defending those words. The whole thing was as moving as it was unsettling, and Nora couldn’t tell if she wanted to run or fling herself into his arms. 

She shook her head.

“Let go of me, Maxson, before I do something really stupid.”

“Stop this nonsense,” he hissed, dragging her closer until she was pressed against his chest. They locked gazes again, faces inches apart, both of them standing tall and proud and defiant. “I’m tired of your threats.”

“And yet you keep bending to them,” Nora drawled, knowing her slow, lazy pace irritated him. She put on her best stupid smile and dropped her half-lids. “Lost your nerve, soldier boy?”

Nora watched him snap, watched his eyes grow narrow and dark as he succumbed to the beast within.

She wasn’t sure if she just won or lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those here for the whole story, you have my eternal love.
> 
> To my fellow pervs, thanks for hanging in there.
> 
> Smut will resume next chapter, I promise.


	8. Losing to Win (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur does some thinking, and Nora still doesn't know if she won or lost.

Several days remained until the assault on the Institute, and Arthur couldn’t focus. Meeting after meeting, he scrambled to hold onto what his soldiers were telling him. Sometime mid-morning, after Lancer-Captain Kells coughed sharply to regain Arthur’s attention, the Elder knew he had to take a moment. His fatigue must have been apparent; his fellows were the first to encourage him to take a moment to rest.

Returning to his quarters, he ran into Danse standing guard at the door to the Paladin’s quarters.

“Elder Maxson.” Danse saluted him, then resumed guard stance.

“Paladin. I take it Dr. Li is with the patient,” Arthur replied, looking pointedly at the closed door behind Danse.

“Yes, sir. The General was still resting when we entered, but Dr. Li assured me her condition is stable.” Danse shifted, looking uncomfortable. “I felt it important to offer privacy at this time.”

Arthur felt a blush creep up his neck, wondering if Nora had managed to get her underwear back on before seeing Dr. Li. Unexpectedly, the taste of her flickered on his tongue, and he licked his lips before realizing what he was doing.

Luckily, Danse’s thoughts were miles away.

“I hope to see the General well soon. I know she’ll fight tooth and nail to join the Institute assault, regardless,” the Paladin said with an absent chuckle. Arthur frowned, surprised by the familiarity of the expression in the normally rigid soldier. Danse continued, his voice softened by admiration, “Sir, I believe the General is a remarkable woman, and the Minutemen are lucky to have her. I always wonder what she could do for the Brotherhood.”

“Yet you know her opinions about non-humans. She even spared a super mutant.” Arthur wasn’t sure why he spat that out, hoping to antagonize the man that was the closest thing he had to a friend.

Danse sighed, another strange gesture given his usual nature. “Yes, sir. While she’s wrong, the sentiment comes from a place of love, and the whole-hearted desire to understand. I try not to fault her for having an extraordinary capacity to love.”

Arthur gripped his hands behind his back tightly, the muscles in his neck and back tense. “And your thoughts on her demands for synth safety within Minutemen territory?” he asked coldly.

Danse’s eyebrows raised at the iciness of the Elder’s tone, but he replied as calmly as ever. “Sir, the Brotherhood way will win after the Minutemen learn firsthand about the dangers of letting those things live. Innocent lives may be lost in that lesson, but none of them are dying by Brotherhood hands. If anything, she gave us a chance to help with some precautions, even if they aren’t up to our standard. We would lose the Commonwealth without her.”

The Paladin’s last remark struck a true, painful chord with Arthur. They had come well-armed, but against the terrors of the Wasteland and the unknown trials of the Institute, the Brotherhood suffered greatly with the loss of each individual soldier. They couldn’t afford to fight so many battles at once.

Danse looked on as calmly as ever, waiting for the Elder to speak first.

“I came here to win a war,” Arthur spat out after seeing the hall was clear, his voice quiet. “The Institute is about to be destroyed, but I feel like I’ve lost.”

“These things take time, sir,” Danse reminded him. “The Institute isn’t the only enemy out here, but now we have allies.”

Arthur looked at Danse, feeling envious of the man’s utter faith in the success of the Brotherhood. He’d tried to borrow that same faith from the Paladin during the years they had known each other, but Arthur didn’t know if he’d ever felt as passionately as Danse.

The young Elder shook his head. No, now was not the time to be doubting. He was Elder, and while no one could take that from him, he could be foolish enough to lose it himself. Danse had never needed to think about the complexities of the Brotherhood as Arthur had, his role as Paladin set in stone, his orders written by someone else, their weight carried by someone else.

“Thank you for your time, Paladin,” Arthur said finally, drawing himself back up. “And your diligent care of Dr. Li. You have been essential in securing our victory in the Commonwealth, as it is.”

“Ad victoriam,” the Paladin replied, saluting again.

“Ad victoriam,” Arthur muttered, then turned and disappeared into his own quarters.

He stripped down and headed for his shower immediately. Dunking his head under the lukewarm spray, he closed his eyes and tried to face himself.

Arthur had never experienced desire for someone on this scale, never had anything close to a romantic relationship. Sex had always been a need that he’d taken care of like food or water or exercise, another thing to keep him healthy and functional. His other sexual encounters occurred when masturbation wouldn’t cut it anymore, so he would snuck out in disguise, lying to a stranger about his identity so he could walk away clean.

Nora had been the first person he’d ever slept next to. Every other time he’d left, fleeing the vulnerability. Arthur could hardly afford to have his throat slit by a one-night stand any more than he could risk developing feelings for someone. He’d never been tempted to stay the night, always ready to leave as soon as he’d finished.

He’d been told numerous times that he’d one day have to take a woman of good standing and breeding stock as his wife and continue the Maxson line. Running away to the Commonwealth had been a way of stalling that inevitable cage… until he got caught up with Nora.

She made him want dangerous things. Arthur had never considered someone to be a lover and now he wanted to take Nora as his wife, watch her bear his children, and raise them beside her. He could be present for those babies in ways his parents never had been, and Nora could have the chance to be a mother again.

Opening his eyes, he felt more than saw the pulsing erection between his legs. Fuck, he wanted to be inside Nora again, feel her wet heat clamp down on him as they came together--another impossibility to which she’d introduced him. Reflexively, his hand went to his cock and began to stroke rhythmically. His hips jerked as he remembered thrusting into her and the way she lifted her hips to grind back against him, pushing him even deeper. Arthur bit the back of his other hand, now clenched into a fist, as he continued to stroke himself.

What would she look like on top of him? He closed his eyes and imagined the way she would work those lovely hips as he thrust up into her, those full breasts bouncing and begging for his teeth. He tried to imagine what she would sound like, if he could get her to scream his name as she came.

Rolling his thumb over the head, he began to wonder what her mouth would feel like. Those full, plump lips wrapped around him as she stared up at him with those fucking eyes that engulfed him. Even kneeling and in his own fantasy, she had control over him. That silver tongue didn’t need to speak to get him wrapped around her little finger. He imagined sinking into her throat, feeling her tighten her throat around him and take every last inch, her nails sinking with painful pleasure into his thighs.

Arthur came suddenly, teeth sinking into the back of his hand as his thighs shook under him. Panting, he felt the shower grow steadily cooler, bringing him back from the depths of his orgasm. Thinking a little more clearly now, Arthur finished washing off and drying, then went back to his work.

Between Nora taking over his thoughts and the mountain of work that had to be done, he worked well into the night. With his door wide open and nothing else happening, he didn’t miss the sound of Danse’s door opening behind him. Turning, he saw that unmistakable stumble.

If only he could stay away from her.

\--

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Arthur swept her up into his arms, ignoring her wince, and carried her to his room. It didn’t even occur to him that someone might see them until after the door was closed behind him. At that point, he didn’t care--he could fucking figure it out later, right now he had a war to win.

He set her down and began to pull her clothes off. Nora’s eyebrows rose but she helped him along, clearly interested in seeing where this was going. Arthur still wasn’t sure himself, his lips trailing over her jaw and neck but avoiding her lips. Soon, they were both naked, and he paused when his fingertips brushed over the bandage on her arm, the only thing she wore.

“We can’t keep doing this,” Arthur muttered, freezing where he was.

“That’s usually my line.”

“I meant not talking about what’s going on,” he snapped, catching her gaze.

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. “Why can’t you go back to being like any other twenty year old?”

“Because that’s not enough,” he replied, gripping her right wrist gently but firmly.

“Enough for what?”

Arthur didn’t know what to say, so instead he dragged her to the shower and tossed her in. Without waiting for the water to warm up, he turned the shower on and held her left arm out of the spray.

“F-fuck!” Nora sputtered as the cool water quickly turned lukewarm, splashing over Arthur’s arms and chest. She wiped at her eyes with her right hand, left arm jerking in his arms. “Do you have a shower kink?!”

Watching the way water rolled down her neck and shoulders, Arthur had wonder if he did indeed have a thing for showers. But for now, he shook his head. “You said so last night, you’re gross. Don’t tell me you didn’t want a shower.”

Steam billowed up as the water warmed, and Nora sighed contentedly. “Alright, I did miss hot water,” she admitted, closing her eyes and running her free hand through her hair. “You got any soap?”

“May I wash you?”

Nora cracked one eye open. “What’s your game here, Maxson?”

“Call me Arthur.”

“Yeah, no. Tell me what’s going on, Maxson.”

He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. As much as he wanted to answer her, he had none for her. So, he simply said what he was thinking.

“I don’t want to be a replacement for chems. I want to mean more to you than that.”

When he looked up, Nora was blushing, her eyebrows raised so high they might disappear into her hairline. She blinked at him, eyes wide, finally speechless.

“So, may I wash you?” he asked again, feeling hopeful.

She nervously nibbled her lip, but nodded. Arthur shifted further into the shower, facing her and resting her bandaged arm on his shoulder. Lathering his hands, he felt himself harden at the thought of touching her again. Without his permission, his cock twitched against her thigh.

“Ignore that,” he told her, running his soapy hands over her neck and shoulders. “I meant what I said.”

Nora looked at him silently, one eyebrow still up.

“You may not always agree with me, but I’d hardly believe you intend to murder me. I admit, I’ve been stupid enough to give you quite a few opportunities to do so.” He tried to keep his voice steady as he ran his hands briefly over her breasts, trying to focus only on washing. Again, his cock betrayed him with a jerk, tip brushing against Nora’s thigh.

She arched her body against him, smirking.

He used one hand to grip her hip and, holding back a groan, carefully pushed her away.

“We have work to do,” he grumbled. To distract her, he pulled up her right hand and slapped soap into it, then placed her hand on her head. “Scrub.”

She laughed but obeyed, fingers working up suds. “So, you’ve been thinking about me.”

“I have, far more than I’d like to admit.” He shifted closer so he could hook an arm around her to wash her back. Fuck, her nipples were hard and rubbed his chest, sending fire to his belly. Another telltale twitch. “I’ve been worried about you.”

Nora fell silent again, her cheerful demeanor wilting. She closed her eyes and dunked her head back, rinsing out her hair. He reached up and helped her, shuffling the strands between his fingers. Maybe next time he could wrap his hand there and pull--

Arthur grit his teeth and removed his hand from her hair, realizing Nora was observing him. He nodded at her with awkward politeness. “I’m going to wash your legs, so keep your arm up.”

He dropped to a crouch and ran his hands over her legs, feeling the prickle of her leg hair and wishing he could use his mouth. Her crotch was at his eye level, taunting him as she shifted her weight. Working quickly, he scrubbed her down and then stood up again. This time, she was grinning.

“Sure you’re done? I think you missed a few key spots,” she purred.

“Are you done?” he asked coldly.

Nora frowned and pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. “You’re no fun.”

Arthur reached behind her and shut the water off, then placed his palm against the wall and leaned into Nora.

“You’ll never get what you want from me, Maxson,” she said with a forlorn sigh. “You’ll never give me what I really want.”

“And that is?”

“Chems.”

Arthur grit his teeth. “It’s more believable for you to play stupid when you’re actually high.”

They stared at each other for a long minute, neither so much as twitching, until a smirk cut across Nora’s lips.

“Smart boy,” she said finally. “But that doesn’t change anything. I’m just using you as a distraction.”

“There’s more here,” he growled, pressing his forehead to hers. “You and I both know it.”

“Eh, you keep dreaming,” Nora answered. She grinned, then pressed her body against his, rubbing his erection with her thighs. “Go back to what you’re good at, Maxson. I think we could both use the distraction.”

Arthur bit his bottom lip as she squeezed him between her thighs, the tip of his cock brushing against her hot entrance. Fuck, she was already wet and ready for him, and that look in her eyes kept trying to suck him in. Her tongue slipped out and slowly ran over her bottom lip.

Inhaling sharply, he once against swept her into his arms and then kissed her fiercely. Nora moaned triumphantly into his mouth as he carried them out of the bathroom, then tossed her on the bed. He crawled on top of her, pinning her body with his before diving a hand between her legs.

He pressed one finger against her opening and began to swirl the moisture around. Meanwhile, his mouth worked at her breasts, pinching her nipple between his teeth and drawing a gasp from her. Growling, he coated his finger in her arousal, making sure his finger stayed slick as he circled her clit. He took his time readying her, spreading lubrication around and generating more until she was sopping wet.

Then he slipped two fingers into her and shuddered involuntarily when he heard her moan, felt it through her breast pressed to his mouth. His fingers went into her heat easily, curling up to rub the rough patch that made her squirm, not stopping until she was bucking wildly against his hand. Withdrawing his fingers, he toyed with her clit, watching and waiting as she climbed closer to her orgasm.

Before it hit her, he withdrew his hand completely. She let out a flurry of curses mixed with his name, making him grin as he lazily lapped at her nipple. When he was sure she was as safe distance from coming, he moved his hand back to her center again, repeating the motions that drove her wild. Then, once more, he halted before she could reach her peak.

“What the fuck?” she snapped, head rolling on the pillow, eyes scrunched shut.

“I told you before,” Arthur replied, stroking her slowly again and loving how she wriggled and panted. “When you beg me to make love to you, you’ll be sober. I don’t know if I’ll ever get a chance to catch you sober like this again.”

“You dick,” she murmured, running a hand through his hair and clutching tightly. Arthur enjoyed the stinging pain of her pulls, letting him know he was doing a good job.

“That’s not begging,” he replied, lips against her nipple. She twitched as his mouth moved and his breath washed over her, trying again to arch against him.

Arthur rolled her over onto her stomach, still minding her arm, until she was flat against the bed underneath him. She arched her ass towards him, trying to grind against his undeniable erection, but he only chuckled and shifted out of her way. Now that he had a plan, it was easier for him to push through his own desires and focus.

He ran both his calloused hands all over, tracing her dips and curves, inspecting every inch of her with his fingertips and piercing gaze, intent on cataloguing all of her injuries. Settling his hands on her hips and leaning forward, he poured his breath over her shoulder before sinking his teeth in. Nora gasped and arched against him again, only to let out a frustrated sigh as he moved away again.

Continuing his exploration slowly, he littered her back with kisses and bites, taking care to mind her injuries and pay attention to what she reacted to most. As his rough thumb caressed the small of her back, she shivered. His hand paused, then circled back around to elicit the same response from her.

He’d have to come back to that spot, it seemed.

Arthur brushed his free hand between her legs, close to her center but not quite. Nora tried to arch towards his hand, but he kept her down with his weight, still enjoying her back. He was covering every inch of her, supporting his lips by trailing his hand behind. When he reached the spot at her lower back again, he washed his breath over her again, igniting the nerves there. This time he used his tongue, flat and wet, dragging it across the dimples of her back as she shuddered beneath him.

“Arthur!” She moaned his name, but it wasn’t enough.

“Beg me, Nora,” he told her, sinking his teeth into hip and groaning when he heard her gasp. “Beg me, and I’ll make love to you.”

\--

Nora couldn’t think straight anymore--and loved it. This was the distraction that she craved, keeping her miles away from her pain. Her body burned under Arthur’s torturous touch, each nerve awake and yearning for him. She wanted to beg, wanted to give in and let him fuck her until she passed out.

But he wasn’t asking to fuck her, he was asking to make love, and she wasn’t sure she could handle that. The boy was throwing emotions into play, as if that had anything to do with what was between them. They’d known each other for a couple weeks and now he was looking at her like he’d never let her go.

And she didn’t want him to. Nora scrunched her eyes shut as the need to be held rose within her, a need that went far deeper and demanded far more than just sex. She’d been blaming Arthur for this emotional mess when she’d been the one practically shouting at him to help her.

Arthur kept himself busy by nibbling at the sensitive patch of her lower back, his beard skirting along her skin and sending shivers down her spine and right between her legs. She clung to the mattress with her right hand while trying to protect her left arm by keeping it limp. Between the skill of his touch and the tenderness behind it, her resolve was rapidly disintegrating.

Adjusting her to lie on her side, Arthur pulled himself up to curl against her back so he could continue to play a hand over her shivering body, his other arm beneath her head as a pillow. His teeth worried at her ear, sending pinpricks of pleasure through her neck, while he skimmed his hand along her curves.

“I can do this all night,” he whispered huskily in her ear, then nipped her neck.

Horny as hell but clinging to the last bits of her emotional armor, Nora tried to grind her ass against him, feeling how incredibly hard he was already. Instead, his hand gripped her hip and held her in place, and a chuckled breath washed over her shoulder. He tweaked a nipple sharply, causing her to wince and moan, as he clicked his tongue in mock disapproval.

His hand went down between her legs and his fingertips pressed against her mons lightly, tantalizing close but not quite.

“Say it, Nora.”

On the verge of tears, Nora bit her lip and nodded.  She closed her eyes, but Arthur surprised them back open by pushing her onto her back as he half-covered her, eyes watching her intently.

“I need to hear you say it.”

Nora met his eyes, her uninjured arm reaching up to cup his cheek. Seeing him waiting for her, seeing him beg for her with his eyes despite all he was telling her, Nora felt in control, empowered even. Without realizing it, a smile bloomed on her face as she told him exactly what they both needed to hear.

“Make love to me, Arthur.”

His relief was obvious as he immediately grinned and let out a breath. Nora was touched by the genuineness of his expression, his blatant glee so innocent it had to be true. Nudging apart her thighs with his knees, he settled between her legs, one arm braced on the side of her head while he used his other hand to guide himself to her entrance.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she drew him closer, still gazing at his face and smiling up at him. As he sunk into her with ease, she sighed happily against his lips before kissing him deeply. Arthur responded to her with matching affection and they groaned together as he bottomed out inside her.

They lay still for a moment, gazing at each other while trailing fingertips across the other’s face. Nora felt so full, so happy that tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes.

Arthur leaned forward and kissed them away, his beard tickling her cheek and causing her to laugh. He let out a surprised moan when the laughter caused her walls to clamp down on him, and then he laughed with her. He kissed her cheeks before lowering his mouth to hers again, then began to set a slow, steady pace.

After all the building pressure that Arthur had established, his long, deep strokes were quickly driving her towards orgasm. Nora slipped her hand between them and gathered moisture on her fingertips, brushing against his cock as it slid and out of her. As she circled her clit, she tightened around him.

“That’s it, Nora,” he encouraged her, his voice dripping with honey. “Come for me. I want to feel you come.”

Nora couldn’t bear to look at him as her orgasm washed over her, finally quenching the burning fire that had been threatening to consume her. Arthur rode out her orgasm with her, hurrying his pace at her peak, and then gradually stopping as she shuddered beneath him. Panting, she opened her eyes and saw that he was staring at her, beaming like a spoiled child. 

Like he’d won.

Time to teach him a thing or two, then.

\--

Arthur struggled with the urge to gloat, knowing that would only ruin the moment he had worked so hard to cultivate. Nora had been so beautiful as she succumbed to her pleasure, rolling her hips against him and threatening to pull his own orgasm from him. By some miracle, he’d held on, marveled by the gift of her ecstasy and fueled with the energy to give her more. But he took his time, watching her float back down, her descent its own kind of beauty.

When she opened her eyes again, Arthur felt his breath catch. Still, he grinned at her, holding back a triumphant remark in favor of stroking her hair.

Nora pressed a hand to his shoulder, and he let her guide him onto his back as she straddled him. He set his hands on her thighs as they locked eyes again and she slowly lowered herself onto him.

Arthur couldn’t help but moan happily, his fingertips digging into Nora’s thighs as he tried to buck up into her. Nora placed a hand on his chest and sunk her nails into him, bringing out a hiss. She shook her head and Arthur, with discipline and awe, stayed his hips.

His eyelids fluttered as she began to grind against him, churning his cock inside her so he could reach every inch. At this angle, he could really feel the tip pressing against her cervix, taunting him to come. But he couldn’t let go of this feeling--she was so wet, so hot, so tight.

And after he came, he had no idea if she would stay.

Arthur’s eyes snapped open and he shifted to sit up, holding Nora by her lower back and bracing himself with one arm behind him. She let him adjust before resuming that entrancing pace, tightening on him as she twisted and rolled. Seeing him begin to falter, Nora leaned close and kissed him deeply.

“Let me see you come, Arthur,” she murmured against his mouth.

That was all it took to send him flying over the edge. Arthur’s hand went to her hip and held her down as he pumped his seed inside her, unable to take his eyes off hers. In that moment, she could have asked him anything and he would give it to her. The way she looked down at him, her chin raised high and a smirk on her face, he knew  _ she _ fucking knew it, too.

Unable to take the intensity of her gaze any longer, Arthur ducked his head down and buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, panting heavily. Nora wrapped her arms around his neck and used her good hand to stroke his hair, scattering sweet kisses across the top of his head. He heard her chuckle, felt her throat twitch against his forehead, and a grin took over his face.

God, he couldn’t let her go.

“Stay with me,” he blurted, lifting his head again. When he saw her hesitate, he wrapped both arms around her and raise his knees against her back, cradling her in his lap. She moaned as he lifted his hips and let her know how hard he still was--surprising even himself, but he wasn’t going to question another chance to make her come.

Nora ran her hand over his shoulder, then up his neck to his cheek. She curled her fingers in his hair as she nibbled her lower lip. Arthur tried to stay still, his heart in his throat, the urge to fuck her again steadily rising. She gazed at him through lowered lashes, blinking slowly.

“Only tonight,” she replied quietly.

Arthur buried his face in her neck again, his arms squeezing her tightly until she let out a squeak. Grinning like an idiot all over again, he looped one arm around her waist and reached up to run his other hand over her cheek. She turned her face to his hand and kissed his palm, and a yawn escaped her lips.

Arthur ran his thumb over her bottom lip and felt her tighten around him, renewing his vigor. He was still as hard as he’d been when he’d carried her to bed.

“One more time,” he told her, his voice hoarse with lust. “I want to see you come with me.”

“A patient needs to rest,” Nora murmured, though she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“You’ll rest,” he replied gruffly, thrusting up into her and watching her moan. “You’ll get the best fucking rest of your life after I’m done with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this was a tough 'un. Hope y'all liked it!


	9. High Enough (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora struggles with her addiction to Arthur.

A blaring alarm shook Nora from her dreamless sleep, snapping her awake and causing minor cardiac arrest. A large, well-muscled arm reached over her and knocked the alarm clock to the floor, silencing it with a crash. Coarse beard hair brushed the back of her neck as Arthur snuggled closer, his arm settling on her waist, his hand splayed against the skin under her breasts.

“You stayed,” he murmured, nuzzling her hair with his nose and softly kissing along her shoulders. Those calloused fingertips brushed the underside of her breast, making her shiver, but he made no move upwards, seemingly content just to hold her close. 

“I guess you did a good job knocking me out,” Nora replied, not bothering to hide the surprise that leaked into her voice. Along with her weary muscles and mild dehydration, there was that undeniable soreness between her legs that reminded her of being thoroughly fucked. She sighed contentedly, lazily stretching her body and enjoying the way her limbs were entwined with his. 

“When was that alarm set to go off?”

“0600. Why?” He took advantage of her exposed neck, sprinkling kisses. 

“Cade will be looking for me at eight,” Nora closed her eyes and let the warmth of his kisses spread, hot prickles reaching deep in her stomach, a tingle between her legs.

The hand on her chest dragged her closer, his teeth on her ear as he calmly replied, “He’ll find you here.”

Nora smirked and toyed with his beard hair, tugging him towards her for a kiss.

“That wasn’t part of the deal,” she murmured against his lips. 

“I don’t want you to leave,” he whispered softly. The vulnerability in his voice melted Nora’s defenses and he took the opportunity to give her a kiss her again, his tongue tentatively brushing against her bottom lip. They met each other’s eyes, noses touching as they exchanged breaths.

She hesitated. For all the warmth and gratitude that she felt towards him in this moment, a small voice in her mind wouldn’t let her forget that this man was still dangerous. He may never  _ want _ to hurt anyone, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t if he had to--including her.

Reluctantly, she drew away from his kiss. Wanting to be diplomatic, she tried to use time as an excuse, keeping her voice light and playful despite the intensity of his gaze on her. 

“If you had that alarm set, I’m sure you’re needed somewhere soon…”

“Kells expects me in a half hour,” he answered, then his voice lowered again as he leaned closer. “You know I can make you come at least twice before then.”

She shuddered and a heat bloomed between her legs. Nora forced herself to remember all that stood between her and Arthur, all that would keep them apart--Shaun Shaun  _ Shaun _ \--but her resolve was fading with each passing second. She had to get space between them if she was going to think clearly. 

Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand on his chest. 

“I’m still pretty sore,” she said slowly, and his expression grew pitiful. 

Hastily, she added, “How about later?”

He immediately brightened and Nora experienced a mixture of joy and guilt in her heart. Arthur kissed her forehead, gave her a squeeze, and then rolled out of bed and asked if she would join him for breakfast. She heard herself say of course.

_ Ah, shit _ .

\--

After Cade’s morning visit, then another with Dr. Li, Nora’s stitches were forced to close and a thin, delicate layer of fresh skin grew. Other than that, Nora only had a few bruises scattered around, and both Cade and Li cleared her for light exercise, but, as Nora expected, absolutely no combat. 

Now that she could walk around, Danse expressed his regret over not being able to give her an official tour of the Prydwen.

“I will ask the Elder if he can,” Danse told her, like it was the best thought he’d ever had. Before she could reply, he left the room, leaving Dr. Li and her alone.

“Is it  _ him _ ?” the doctor asked sharply. 

Nora rolled her eyes, remembering how the doctor had prodded about her lack of underwear last time. “You think I’d mess around with Mr. Perfect Pants?”

“I can see the appeal.”

“Dr.  _ Li _ ! I believe that is on  _ you _ .” Nora wanted the doctor to drop the subject, feeling herself get irritable. She never liked being told what to do by someone acting like they knew what was best--who did? 

“I’m simply stressing that a relationship with a Brotherhood member is both stupid and dangerous,” Li hissed impatiently, the sound grating on Nora’s ears. “Once we’re done, they need to leave, or it’ll be the Capital Wasteland mess all over again.”

Nora did her best to be professional. “The Brotherhood will always have a presence here.”

“But the Prydwen’s departure is dependent on  _ you _ . You may have solved the issue of Prime, but--” 

“Doctor,  _ doctor _ ,” Nora said loudly, hearing approaching footsteps. She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned, loving Li’s scowl. “Relax, I’ve got it all under control.”

Li was about to speak again, mouth popping open, but Danse and Arthur entered the room. 

“Paladin Danse informs me that you have yet to have a tour of the Prydwen,” Arthur said to her after a brief nod in greeting. “I can show you around, if you’re willing to discuss business matters as well. We have work to do.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Nora replied with bravada. She saw Li’s eyebrows rise sharply and tried not to laugh. “Dr. Li here was just wrapping up.”

“And I was telling you to  _ be careful _ ,” Li interjected, clearly frowning at Nora. The doctor had her back to the two men, and she flicked her eyes in Arthur’s direction over her shoulder. “The danger is never over.”

As if Nora didn’t already know.

\--

Arthur dragged her into a supply closet almost immediately, his body aching for hers. Holding her against the wall, he kissed her thoroughly. He loved how tall she was; everything was in easy reach and her body lined up perfectly with his. How her eyes could stare straight at him, bending him to her will.

Lucky for him, Nora welcomed his touches with a smile and open arms, burying her fingers in her hair and hooking a leg around his thighs to draw his hips closer to hers. 

“Dr. Li seems concerned about your health,” he muttered against her skin. “Should I stop?”

She shook her head again and relief washed through him, but he had to make sure. Pulling back, he saw Nora rolled her eyes and he tried not to laugh.

“Well, you still have to tell me what you want, Nora,” he told her, sinking his voice low. 

“I want you to kiss me, and then I want you to fuck me,” she answered with a smirk, all too easily. Arthur readily obeyed the first part, starting slow until her lips and tongue worked him into a frenzy. He was gasping for air when they parted again, his fingers dug into her hips. 

Tightening his hold, he drew her forward and ground her sex against his thigh. Nora gasped, her lips fluttering against his, and she rolled her hips into him. Arthur stopped kissing her to fumble with her buckle, his hands clumsy on her as she continued to grind on him. He withdrew his thigh and heard her whimper, then gasp as he slipped his fingers under her panties. Again, she was already wet for him, both lips begging him.

“Arthur, please--” she whispered, pressing her teeth to his collarbone and drawing a rumbling groan from his chest. She clung to him as he worked his two fingers in her, circling his thumb around her clit and watching as she twitched in pleasure, his other hand continued to fuss with her clothing.

Once he shoved her pants and underwear below her knees, he felt her tug at the front flap of his flight suit and he helped her break him free. Two seconds later, he was lining up with her entrance, his hips guiding her down onto him.

Nora cursed profusely as she settled down on him, one hand already reaching for her clit. Arthur let her toy with herself, enjoying how her cunt walls clenched erratically in response, tightening her grip on his cock. When he was fully seated inside her, he tilted her jaw up to his and kissed her, burying both of their moans.

He knew he had only a few more minutes before they would be discovered, but he needed to see Nora come. Focusing on her pleasure, he began with the long strokes that made her shudder, feeling every inch he could reach and memorizing every reaction. If he hadn’t been forced to hold her up so closely, he would have watched exactly how she rubbed herself, but he logged that away for next time. For now, she knew her body better than he did and he needed to get her to orgasm before someone wondered where they were.

Nora moaned sharply when he thrust harder, and he surprised both of them by laughing.

“You’re going to have to be quiet if you want to keep going,” he said, still chuckling as he pressed his forehead to hers. He gave her a few shallow thrusts, watched her bite back another moan. “That’s better.”

“It’s not easy,” she whined. “I don’t want to bite your coat and I don’t want to leave marks on you--”

“Not visible ones,” he interrupted, thrusting hard enough to make her gasp. “Kiss me, Nora. Kiss me as you come.”

Arthur thrust into her as hard as he could then, feeling every bit of her tighten around him, from her arm to her cunt, her hand losing rhythm between them. It only took a few more thrusts like that to have her clench down on him as she came, her moan vibrating in his own mouth. The hard grip turned into pulses around his cock and Arthur couldn’t help but follow her then, his thighs shaking as he emptied himself inside her once more. 

“You’re so beautiful when you come, Arthur,” she murmured against his mouth between slow, lazy kisses. “I love watching you.”

Arthur shuddered as she clamped own on him playfully, closing his eyes and trying to remember how to breathe.

How was he going to get through another day without having her? 

Did he have to? 

He opened his eyes and stared at the limp woman in his arms, panting heavily and grinning, eyes softly shut in satisfaction. Their time felt precious with the attack on the Institute nearing by the hour, forcing him to forgo thoughts of the future beyond defeating his greatest enemy. But what would happen after? How could he get her to stay with him?

Thinking of time again, he shook his head and cleared his thoughts, focusing on that lovely face again. 

“Nora…” he nuzzled her cheek with his nose, enjoying how her name felt in his mouth. He loved how sleepy she always got after she came, as if it took everything out of her. “We must return to our tour.”

She nodded and sighed as he withdrew from her. Arthur took a step back to give her space, supporting her gently by her hips as she stood on wobbly legs, pants at her ankles.  

“What am I going to do about all this mess?” she muttered, peering at the dribble down her inner thigh. “I don’t suppose you’d like to help.”

Arthur bent down and inspected his work. Those swollen lips were glistening with her arousal, twitching at his breath, and a trail of white seeped from her core. 

He grinned, leaning close as if he were going to lick it, only to breathe heavily over her before drawing up her clothes, letting the cum and slick to pool between her legs. Nora frowned and whined wordlessly, but let him draw up her pants and loop her belt.

“No, you keep that safe,” he told her, running a hand over her cunt, pressing his hand firmly against the fabric. “For lunch.”

\--

Nora squirmed as she sat at in the mess hall, desperate for lunch to be over. She’d walked the length of the Prydwen twice before they finally sat down for lunch, bringing relief to her sore hips and legs. But as sticky and uncomfortable as it got between her legs, one flash of Arthur’s blue eyes had her burning again.

Arthur was young and surprisingly skilled, but Nora had to smirk if he thought her pleasure was solely derived from him. No, her husband had the honor of being the one to teach her body to come easily. They’d started as clumsy college dorks but love and passion rapidly evolved their sex life. 

Before him, she’d thought coming together was a myth. But it had rarely occurred with other lovers--never with a partner  _ before _ her husband--something that took time to cultivate as they learned each other and grew more comfortable. 

Still, she had to admit that Arthur had more than a knack for pleasing her body.

And fuck, if she didn’t feel good right now.

Arthur glanced at her across the table, his eyes sharp and piercing over the rim of her glass. Nora stifled a moan by yawning widely, but she didn’t miss his smirk. 

“You feeling alright, General?” Paladin Brandis asked her, frowning.

“I… I’m tired and sore, that’s all,” Nora said, and it was true. 

“The General needs rest,” Arthur remarked calmly, rising from his seat and forcing everyone else to their feet. “I will escort her to her quarters. Please refer to Colonel Garvey for the time being. He can be found either with Lancer-Captain Kells or Proctor Ingram.”

Nora tried not to hurry to her quarters, eager to strip down to relieve the ache between her legs. Arthur was licking his lips when they entered Danse’s quarters, though he hesitated to close the door behind them.

“Just say you were worried about synths,” she hissed, tugging at his arm. Arthur grinned and shut the door, following her to the bed.

“I still shouldn’t stay,” he told her as he helped her undress. He tossed her pants aside, then gently pushed her back onto the bed sideways, her legs hanging over the side. 

“But this won’t take long,” he growled as he knelt, eyes fixed on her sex.

Nora had no reply for him as he threw her legs over his shoulders, his hot breath washing across her. He hummed appreciatively as he kissed insides of her thigh, making them quiver, before he flicked her clit with his tongue.

“You look good like this.” Arthur ran his tongue through her folds, groaning and sending vibrations through her. “Taste even better.”

Arthur lapped at her, eagerly chasing every last drop of their combined mess. Nora’s head instinctively threw back, her hand clamped over her mouth as she tried not to scream. Arthur kept one hand firmly on her ass, lifting her up to his mouth and driving her back further into the bed, where she could only writhe helplessly. 

A finger reached up and stirred the mixture between her folds, prodding lightly at her entrance to test her tightness. Nora thrust herself into his mouth and hands, and he let out a low, rumbling growl, the vibrations flowing through her. Steadily, he pumped one finger in and out of her, sucking on her clit.

“Are you ready to come?” he asked, lifting his head and pausing. “Tell me, Nora.”

Nora jerked her head up and grinned. “Make me come, Arthur.”

She squeezed his head between her thighs as he went back to work, letting out another growl to vibrate over her clit. When he drove two fingers into her, she came undone, biting her lip and throwing her head back to keep from screaming his name. Arthur kept licking her until she shoved him away with a foot on his shoulder, trying to stifle her laughter as she shook in pleasure.

“I hope this helps you rest,” he chuckled, licking off his messy fingers. He stood up, wiped his beard on the back of his hand, and looked around. “Where do you keep your clothes?”

“Looking to borrow lingerie?” she joked, but pointed to one of the trunks nearby. 

“You need clothes,” he replied practically as he dug out a set, then returned to sit at her side on the bed. “Unless you intend to surprise your next guest?”

“Fair enough,” she yawned.

With a clean cloth, he wiped up briskly between her thighs before attending to his hands and beard. Nora felt her skin prickle at his touch, and then warm again as he watched her get dressed. To her surprise, he helped her lay back down and pulled the sheet up for her. He sat beside her, hovering over her with one hand in her hair. 

“You don’t need to tuck me in,” she jested, though the intimate gesture warmed her. She tried to alleviate the uncomfortable tingle in her stomach by pointing to his erection. “Don’t you need help with that?”

“Don’t tempt me. All I want is to lie with you.”

“But duty calls.” Nora struggled with the disappointment in her chest. Fuck, she was getting attached to this boy, but his touch felt so good.  

“It always does. Sleep well before I fuck you again,” he responded casually, kissing her forehead then dipping to her lips. “I’ll see you for dinner.”

Arthur left quietly, turning off the light behind him. Curling up with a smile on her face, Nora drifted off to sleep. Once again, she slept well.

\--

Nora woke up feeling worn out, but oddly refreshed. Getting out of bed was easy enough, the wobble in her legs fading as she made herself presentable for the outside world. She slipped on a pair of jeans, white cotton long sleeve, and hefty blue jacket. Glancing in the tiny mirror on Danse’s dresser, she saw her hair was a mess and ran her hands through it until it was acceptable. Smiling at her reflection and feeling good about herself, Nora walked out to explore.

After briefly chatting with Paladin Brandis over a small bite to soothe her appetite, Nora wandered through the armor bay to have a chat with Proctor Teagan. A few minutes later, she successfully left the armory with two joints tucked into her pocket, and the advice to use the forecastle. 

While the armor bay was packed full and starting to leak into the mess hall for dinner, the rest of the Prydwen was surprisingly vacant. Nora passed only a few people on her way outside, trying not to laugh when they saluted her. Military nonsense.

Arriving at the forecastle, she found Teagan was right--the place was empty, with most folks down prepping away at the airport or finishing their work up before dinner. Nora bent away from the wind to light her joint, then stepped out to take a better look around. 

Boston’s ruined skyline burst with orange and red in the dying light of the half-set sun. Nora could pick out the real fires by following smoke trails, occasionally crossed with red streaks of laser fire. Vertibirds were scattered throughout the air, reminding her of when she and her husband were deployed in Europe. They’d been sent there to fight the Soviets, because despite their quick climb through the ranks together, their mixed Asian American heritage made them “too dangerous” to use against the Chinese tide.

One of the few things Nora preferred about the apocalypse was a relative lack of racism. She’d hated the idea of moving to Boston, but with Shaun on the way and the west coast in shambles, they’d been forced to stay east. Now, there seemed to be a better mix of ethnicities, more mixed children running around than her time. People still said some things they shouldn't, but they probably didn't even know what those slurs meant anymore.

But humanity wants to hate, and they found new ways to divide themselves. Months of traveling with Nick and Hancock had reminded her of the bullshit that had plagued her before the bombs. People loved to hate, to find enemies. 

And here she was, fucking the guy who ordered the deaths of innocents in the name of righteousness.

Nora gulped down smoke and held her breath until her lungs burned and her eyes watered. Hacking violently, she focused on the boost to her high, stringing her thoughts together. 

While the Brotherhood forgo their hunting within Minutemen territory, there were scores, possibly hundreds of vulnerable synths and ghouls out there. Nora hoped that here, at least, a section of the Brotherhood might cultivate sympathy and understanding. Already, she had heard positive reports back on some Brotherhood soldiers working well alongside ghoul Minutemen, though synths were still a far stretch.

Perhaps Arthur could change. The young man had adapted to the shifting tide when it came to both the alliance and the bedroom. Perhaps, with time, he could be the liberal voice the Brotherhood so desperately needed. 

Nora shook her head. Hoping for someone to change was dangerous thinking, and thinking she was the one to help them was fucking nuts. But affection was making her weak, making her chuck logic right out the window in favor of chasing the good feelings in the here and now.

She had to live with the bitter truth that Arthur made her want to love again.

\--

When Arthur searched for Nora around dinner time, he found her room empty. Wandering the halls, pretending to be calm despite the fear rising in his throat, he saw that she was not in the mess hall or armor bay, either. It took asking a few soldiers to reveal that no one had seen the General for a while. 

Quickening his step, he made his way up the ladder, headed for the flight deck. With luck, she’d be chatting Kells’ ear off in the control room or had hijacked a ride down to the airport to bother Preston. A glance in the control room ruled out the first option, and try as he might, Arthur couldn’t get his heart to stop hammering in his chest. The flight deck was also devoid of her, and he was about to order a vertibird when a Knight standing guard spoke up and preemptively revealed that the General was at the forecastle.

Arthur went there immediately, barely pausing to thank the Knight, his concern for Nora consuming him. He nearly threw open the door to the forecastle, relief rushing over him along with the cold evening wind.

Nora leaned against the railing, a joint in her hand, smoke trailing from the corner of her mouth before being swept away in the wind. The remnants of Boston blazed with fires and flood lights, illuminating Nora’s face in sharp whites and soft oranges. 

“Chems again?” he snapped. He wanted to be angry at her for making him worry, but that would be admitting his fear. Instead, he pressed on about her joint. “Recreational chems aren’t allowed aboard the Prydwen.”

“Take it up with you soldiers,” she retorted, smirking. “I didn’t bring this with me.”

“Put that out right now,” he commanded, scowling.

Nora glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, smirking. “Nah, I’m keeping this one. It’s been helping me think. Including about  _ you _ .”

Arthur paused, hooked. “Is that so?”

Nora took a deep, long drag from her joint, then reached over and tangled her fingers in his hair. Gently pulling him forward, sh pressed her lips to his, encouraging his mouth open with her tongue. Thick smoke flowed into his mouth, tingling against his tongue, and Nora used her lips to guide his close again, sealing the smoke there.

“Inhale slowly,” she whispered, remnants leaking from her nostrils as she watched him. “Don’t cough in my face.”

Arthur frowned at her last comment, but did as she commanded, inhaling slowly and feeling the smoke enter his lungs. There was a harshness there that tempted him to cough, but enough stubborn willpower kept that urge down and he exhaled smoothly. Nora raised her eyebrows, clearly impressed.

She didn’t give him a break, however, instead leaning forward and pressing the joint directly to his lips this time. He wanted push her away, but the twinkle in her eye had him inhaling instead. This time, he sputtered a slight cough, and Nora laughed.

“I’m a terrible influence,” she snorted. Taking one long, last hit from the joint, she flicked the butt over the side and watched it disappear into the gathering fog below. She turned to Arthur, watching him as he felt the chem begin to affect him. “First time?”

“No,” he admitted, letting his muscles relax around his neck and shoulders. He leaned forward and braced an arm against the railing, then lifted the other and drew Nora to him. She sighed and snuggled against him, and he once again admired her height before kissing her on the cheek. “So, what conclusions did you reach about me?”

“...none.”

“I would hardly call that productive thinking.”

Nora leaned into his embrace, her hazy eyes on the city skyline. “Things are complicated.”

“For now, perhaps,” he agreed, kissing her temple. “Securing a victory over the Institute will alter that.”

Nora only shrugged and stayed silent. Arthur took time to simply enjoy her nearness, the way her presence eased the weight in his heart and the tension in his soul. Again, he thought about how he never wanted to let go of this feeling.

“Nora… what are you plans for after the Institute? Continue with the Minutemen?” he asked as calmly as he could, for all that his heart felt stuck in his throat. She was a clever woman, she would know where these questions were headed.

“To be honest, I’m not sure,” she replied slowly, closing her eyes and leaning further into him. “When I thought my son was alive, I wanted to keep working to make the Commonwealth a better place for him to grow up in. I still want that, but… with less passion.” 

Arthur somehow understood that. For the first time in his life, he thought of things beyond the Brotherhood, a future for  _ himself _ \--and Nora was to thank for that. Still, he had no courage to tell her that.

“I’m tired, Arthur,” she whispered to him, turning her face into his neck. “I’m tired of fighting.”

Now that was something he had understood before Nora. 

“Becoming Elder at sixteen had been both the first and last thing I wanted to do,” he admitted to her. “As a Maxson descendent, they say my soul was forged from eternal steel… but I don’t believe that. Frankly, I never have, but it seems there are plenty of others willing to believe in my place.”

“You’re too smart for this cult nonsense,” Nora muttered bitterly.

“The Brotherhood is the greatest chance humanity has left,” he answered reflexively, feeling himself get defensive. 

“Yeah, that’s what all the Institute nerds think, too.” Nora stepped out of his hold, though she kept a hand lingering on his arm, and stared at him with those big brown eyes again. “Arthur, if you’re thinking about asking me to stay, you know I can’t.”

“You wouldn’t even consider it?”

“Of course I’ve already considered it,” she snapped, withdrawing her hand from him and putting space between them. “I don’t want to think about that now, it’s only going to ruin what time together we do have.”

“Tell me what you need,” Arthur begged, his own desperation shocking him. 

“Stop, Arthur. Just… stop,” Nora’s voice cracked, and he saw tears fall from her eyes. If it weren’t for her words and the way she stepped away from him, he would have swept her into his arms and kissed them away. Instead, he had only his words.

“I don’t want this to end with the Institute, Nora,” he pressed, hating how she couldn’t look at him. “I… I’ve never met anyone like you and I don’t believe I ever will again.”

Nora lunged forward and pressed her lips to his, silencing him. Arthur responded with equal fire, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tight against him. Her tears smeared against his own cheeks and he tried to draw away to speak, but she only kissed him harder in response. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Nora finally let him go, his head spinning and his blood rushing between his ears.

“Don’t ruin this with talking,” she muttered against his mouth, pressing her forehead to his. “Don’t make me let you go before I have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think with this chapter, this work is the longest consistent thing I've ever written. Many thanks to everyone for encouraging me!


	10. Offerings (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur keeps trying, but it isn't enough for Nora. Still, she gives back what she can.

Arthur felt Nora’s hands tremble where they grasped the furred lapels of his coat, her body taut against his. Her forehead was still pressed to his, but her eyes were closed. Arthur marveled at how she could be so despairingly beautiful--droplets collected on full, dark lashes, cheeks flushed and bright, messy hair fluttering in the wind. He breathed in the intoxicating scent of her, mixed with the salty chill of rain coming from the sea.

For all that her tears and words broke his heart, he clung to hope as she clung to him. Nora had never come to him so willingly before, the closest being her inebriated flirtations before their first night together. Afterwards, he’d always been following, chasing,  _ stumbling _ to get to her, hoping she’d have him.

Now that she was in his arms, he froze.

The proud Elder part of him wanted to tell her that he’d take care of everything, that he had it all under control and she could leave everything to him. 

A young, brash voice told him to kiss and fuck her until she stopped crying, until she thought of nothing but him. 

Most confusing of all was the new, gentle voice of a lover, urging him to be quiet and calm.

Arthur wisely listened to that voice, let it guide him to loosen his firm hold on Nora’s waist to a tender cradle, giving her room to breathe. One hand reached up to stroke her hair from her dampened cheeks, his fingers trailing along her scalp soothingly. With a sweetness he’d learned from her, Arthur placed chaste kisses along her nose and cheeks.

Nora released a long sigh and her shoulders relaxed, alongside her fierce grip on his coat. Her hands lingered there, arms tucked between their bodies, and her thumbs ran slowly over the lining. As Arthur continued to stroke her hair, she tilted her head to rest her cheek on his shoulder, her nose brushing his neck. 

Rain began to fall in heavy waves, picking up with the cold wind. Carefully, he pulled her a little closer, hoping to shield her from the chill. She was too tall for him to easily tuck her head under his chin, so Arthur instead leaned his cheek against hers and closed his eyes. He smiled when Nora’s hand snaked up from between them and cupped his neck to hold him close, her  thumb caressing his beard.

Several minutes passed by in companionable silence, the air filled with the sound and smells of an ocean storm. Nora seemingly melted into his embrace and Arthur readily soaked her up, feeling tension dissipate across his body and a strange, wonderful fullness in his chest. 

“Arthur…” Nora sighed, her warm breath washing over his throat and quickening his pulse.

“I want make love to you,” he blurted, before realizing what he had said. 

Still, it was true, and he left the statement to hang in air between them. A blush burned his cheeks, but his heart soared with relief when he felt Nora’s lips pull into a smile at his neck. 

Wordlessly, she lifted her head and gave him a soft kiss, parting his lips with a skillful caress of her tongue. The kiss was smooth and sweet, both enticing and soothing him, but when she nipped his lower lip, a sudden heat swelled in him.

As the sun vanished below the horizon and rain began to hammer against the steel of the Prydwen, Arthur lost himself in all the sensations of being with Nora. She moaned into him as their tongues slid against each other, then gasped when he maneuvered his thigh between her legs to press against her sex. Arthur felt himself harden as she ground her hips against him, her breasts crushed against his chest. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Nora pulled herself closer to him, deepening their kiss as his muscular thigh rubbed her vigorously. 

After a piercing snap of lightning made them both jump. 

They looked at each other, stunned, and then shared a soft chuckle. He kept close, brushing his nose to hers, their breaths mingling as faint clouds. The temperature had plummeted with the disappearance of the sun. Instinctively, he pressed Nora against him, trying to share his warmth.

“Let me hold you tonight,” he said hoarsely. “Please.”

“Arthur, I can’t--” Nora bit back a half-sob, her voice wavering. “I don’t want to use you.”

“I know. This isn’t about the future. I just want to be with you now, tonight,” he answered truthfully, stilling himself and making sure to catch her eyes. “As long as you’ll have me.”

Arthur didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until he heard her respond.

“Alright.”

\--

Nora, chilled and mostly sober, shivered involuntarily as Arthur shut the door to his quarters behind them. Those massive hands were gentle as he helped her out of her damp coat, his knuckles gliding along her arms. As he hung up her coat and then his own, she strolled over to the couch to plop down and unlace her boots. Arthur took a seat from the table and dragged it closer to her. Wordlessly, he picked up her other boot and helping her remove it. 

Nora chuckled and let him work, her heart melting under his attentiveness. Inspired by his display of affection, she knelt in front of him as soon as he was done and returned the favor. Arthur raised his eyebrows, but smiled down at her. 

When she was done and the boots cast aside, she placed her hands on his thighs, glancing at the unmistakable bulge to his flight suit. Grinning, she looked up at his face and saw him begin to blush profusely.

“Let me take care of something first,” she told him cheerfully, and began before he could properly respond.

Thankful for her long arms, she reached up and unzipped him, marveling at the sight of his exposed flesh. That pale skin was flush with embarrassment and excitement, still easy to see underneath the sprinkling of black chest hair. Nora wiggled her hips as she freeded his half-hard cock, mouth already watering. 

Resting one hand on his clothed thigh, she splayed the other hand over his bare abdomen, giggling when he flinched. “Sorry my hands are cold. I’ll try to use just my mouth.”

“Nora, wait, you don’t have to--”

Arthur’s words melted into a moan as Nora’s tongue circled the head of his cock. He raised one fist and bit into the back of his glove as a groan tore through him. She hummed as she spread saliva and precum around, soaking him as he quickly hardened. 

“Fuck,” Arthur gasped, his thigh shaking under her hand, stomach muscles twitching under the other.

Continuing to toy with the swollen tip, she circled it before licking along the slit, watching Arthur’s reactions. She pressed the tip of her tongue underneath and was rewarded with a sharp gasp. Tilting her head to use her cheek, she looked up at him, his face brightly illuminated by the ceiling lights. 

Though the bags under his eyes and various scars aged his face, he looked like a far cry from the intimidating war leader her was and more like a gaping fish. Nora enjoyed the sight of his mouth flexing in an O shape, cheeks contracting and expanding in rough breaths that verged on moans. She shifted her head and loosened her throat, ready to take him deeper.

His cock was thick and not overly long, but getting past her gag reflex was always a challenge. Her husband had always been too long for her to take entirely, but she’d been able to practice the technique further with the perfectly-sized Hancock. Nora hummed cheerfully, thinking about how well the ghoul fit  _ everywhere _ , and Arthur’s body shuddered in response to the vibrations from her throat and tongue.

Nora tried not to think about how Arthur would be a shitty person to Hancock, the prejudice another reason why she kept having second thoughts about the young man. Arthur’s soft moans called her back to reality quickly, however, and Nora happily resumed her work.

Arthur shivered as she ran the tip of her tongue along the underside, then swirled around the head. His hips jerked towards her, shoving his cock further into her mouth. Quickly withdrawing, he tried to spill out an apology. Nora shut him up again by digging her nails into his abdomen and taking him deeper into her throat. 

When her nose brushed against his pubic hair, she swallowed down on him, watching as his whole body shook. She stayed like that a moment as she gained control of the sensation and let herself enjoy the whimpering sounds coming from Arthur. He felt so good to have in her mouth, hard as steel and all for her.

Once adjusted, she began a slow, steady pace, starting off by swallowing lightly to contract her throat around his head. Saliva poured out and down her tongue, easing her long, steady strokes. Arthur was already quivering under her touch like a loaded spring.

“Nora, I’m--” His fingers tangled in her hair, trying to lightly tug her away. “Wait--”

Nora let laughter vibrate through her and up into Arthur, then moaned deeply as he threw his head back and pulsed in her mouth. She withdrew enough to catch a taste of him on her tongue, lapping at his twitching cock as he winded down. Victorious, she planted a light kiss on his mons, then rested her cheek on his thigh. 

Arthur’s head snapped back up to watch her lick her lips, the salty taste of him rich on her tongue. 

Now, his careful hands were fierce as they yanked her up into his lap as if she weighed nothing. His mouth was on hers instantly, his tongue searching for hers where he could taste himself. 

“I wish you were fully healed,” Arthur growled, his hands roaming her body as he nuzzled into her neck. “I want to fuck you until you’re screaming my name.”

“I thought you said you wanted to make love,” she laughed, sprinkling kisses along his forehead and tasting his sweat. 

“We can do both,” he replied offhandedly, leaning back to peel off her shirt. He paused, seeing the freshly closed wounds along her left wrist, new scars still pink and shiny. Concerned eyes fixed on her face and his ferocity disappeared. “Are you alright?”

“For now,” she answered honestly, tossing her shirt aside before wrapping her arms around his neck. “And that’s all we need.”

“I want more,” Arthur remarked with a hint of bitterness, his hands tense as they landed on her waist. 

Nora lipped along his forehead, then down his nose, encouraging him to tilt his head up to her and meet for a kiss. She let her lips caress his gently, seeking to give him all the warmth and comfort she could offer.

For now. 

The words echoed in the back of her mind. For all that this was doomed to fail, Nora was dedicated to using what time they did have together to give Arthur everything she had. After losing her husband, she never wanted to waste time or love again.

“We can be together tonight,” she whispered between kisses, her fingers stroking his beard. “Tomorrow, too, if you play your cards right.”

“Tell me what to do,” he answered, those blue eyes lost as they stared up at her. Observing the baby fat that still clung to his cheeks under all that scruff, Nora was reminded of how young he was. For all his power and control, he looked up to her for answers--it was both thrilling and terrifying.

“Just be with me,” she replied simply. “I don’t want anything but that.”

Nora cupped the back of his neck and drew him closer, resting his cheek to her chest. Arthur closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, large hands on her back pressing her closer. Warm breath fluttered over her breasts as he sighed against her. 

“How does it feel so good just to  _ hold _ you…” he muttered, breathing deeply. His hands lazily roamed along her back and sides, more soothing than sexual.

“You’re a lot more of a snuggler than I would have guessed,” Nora chuckled, massaging his ears absently. “I guess you don’t get it much anywhere else.”

“I had considered about a dog, but in the end I decided it was a potential weakness.”

“How charming.”

“ _ You _ , however,” Arthur added quickly, lifting his head but still holding her close. “You are more than capable of taking care of yourself. Clearly, you can survive anything this world or the last has to throw at you.”

“You flatterer.”

“I believe it wholeheartedly. Your greatest enemy is yourself.”

Nora put a finger to his lips. “Watch it, Arthur. You may be correct, but you’re about to sleep alone.”

For a split second, Arthur’s hands gripped her tightly, almost painfully, but he loosened almost immediately. Nora watched as fear flashed over his face. 

“I’m not going anywhere yet,” she told him quietly, holding his face in her hands. His eyes locked onto hers, wide and unblinking. She caressed his brow with her thumb, scattering kisses along his forehead. “I’m still here, and I’m all yours.” 

_ For now. _

Distracting herself by leaning down to kiss him, she paused before their lips touched when she heard a whining growl from his stomach, not unlike a dying cat. Nora openly laughed as Arthur blushed profusely, scrunching his eyes shut with shame.

“You didn’t eat dinner?” she asked gently, kissing his wrinkled brow.

“I was waiting for you,” Arthur answered with a pout. “And then… well. This happened.”

Nora was still laughing as she crawled off him, looking around for her shirt. “I’m glad I’m more important than dinner.”

“I can have a meal anytime,” he grumbled, tucking himself back into his suit and zipping up as she slipped back into her shirt. He touched her arm when she reached for her boots. “Don’t. I’ll have something brought here.”

“You’re not worried?”

“There are no secrets in the Brotherhood. I’m sure there are already rumors.” Arthur paused, then cautiously added, “I’m sure many of them would be pleased to see the rumors are true.”

“That doesn’t make it any easier.” Nora took a seat on the couch, pulling her knees up to her chin as apprehension took hold. “How are you going to explain things after the Institute? I don’t want to look like--”

“I thought you didn’t want to discuss the future,” Arthur interrupted, frowning.

He had her there. Nora met his piercing gaze, then sighed and nodded.

“You’re right, I… I’m sure you’ll figure something out. It’s not like we’re the only ones having sex on the Prydwen.”

“For your immediate information, no one would dare say anything to my face, save perhaps Kells. Otherwise,  no one else has sufficient rank to challenge me. The Brotherhood established a strict hierarchy to maintain order,” Arthur remarked absently, standing and smoothing his hands over his front. “I suppose now is as good a time as any to abuse my rank.”

“After that speech, I’m one hundred and ten percent sure this is  _ not _ the first time you’re abusing your power. But since it’s working in my favor, please go ahead.” 

Arthur cocked a brow, but said nothing. She watched as he leaned out the door, only half-opening it, then barked something at someone. He closed the door again and turned to her.

“I apologize for the inconvenience,” he stated solemnly, one hand on his stomach.

“Come here, silly,” Nora answered, opening her arms to him. “We all have to eat.”

“I can’t recall the last time someone called me silly.” Arthur was smiling again as he walked to her, then took a seat beside her. She brought her legs up and swung them over Arthur’s thigh, and he settled them in by resting a broad palm on her knee. Nora ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scraping her nails along his scalp. Arthur hummed contentedly and closed his eyes, soaking up her touch.

“Then I will be sure to say it often to make up for lost time.” 

“You’re a much sillier person than I am, and yet you’ve accomplished so many great things,” he told her conversationally. “I admit, when I first saw you, I began to wonder if someone had lied about your good deeds. I didn’t think anyone exposed to those levels of chems was capable of anything.”

“Finding out one’s only child is dead tends to drain people,” Nora warned him coolly. 

His eyes opened wide and his body tensed under hers. “My apologies. I only--”

“Just say ‘I’m sorry’, Arthur. That’s all.”

He nodded, breathing slowly. “I’m sorry, Nora.”

Hearing her name said with such sincerity, she couldn’t help but smile. Nora planted a kiss on his chee and resumed brushing her fingers through his hair.

“You bring me such peace,” he muttered, eyes fluttering softly shut. 

“I have a talent for that,” Nora jested, struggling with her discomfort. Arthur’s comment pleased her far more than it should if she meant to leave, but she could only think about how she felt the same. She settled for kissing his forehead. 

“If things were different, I would have properly courted you,” Arthur drifted on. “I despise how we began things. I offered you something far from my best self.”

“Arthur--” Nora’s breath caught when his blue eyes snapped open, focusing on hers.

“I know. As much as I want, I don’t have the power to make you stay,” he told her quietly as he pulled her closer. Nora hesitated but let her body shift with his careful touch until she was sitting sideways in his lap, his arms around her waist. 

“If this is our only time together, then I need to explain the depths of my feelings. Even if… when we part ways, I would rather you know.” Nora’s breath hitched as she watched Arthur inhale slowly, his face inches from hers. “Nora, if you wanted it, I would mar--”

Both heads snapped up at the jarring sound of knocking on steel. Arthur’s eyes flicked to the door, a scowl darkening his face. 

“They can wait, I need to tell you,” Arthur growled, his gaze focusing on her. Nora quickly shook her head and put a hand over his mouth. 

“No, you’ve said enough,” she told him gently, trying to stand while keeping her hand there as long as she could. 

He’d come so close to breaking her resolve, so close to making her forget that he was closer to an enemy than a friend.  Standing hastily, she turned away, unable to look directly at him. 

“If we’re already throwing secrecy out the window…” she muttered, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Nora opened the door with trembling hands, expecting to find some random scribe with food, only to end up staring at a familiar pair of sunglasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update, I struggle with that good ol' reccurrent depression that makes you want to quit everything all the time. Hopefully this was worth the wait! Thanks to everyone for sticking with me, I appreciate it. :)


	11. Enemies, Allies, Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur fucks up while Deacon and Liberty Prime remind Nora what’s at stake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub-con/non-con warning.

For all that HQ was in massive prep mode for the synths and scientists they expected to receive after the Institute’s destruction, Desdemona insisted Deacon remain on field duty. She had him posted up at The Castle using his disguise as a charming Captain, where he could also keep an eye on the Brotherhood by traveling to the airport with Preston. There were still too many variables for PAM to settle on anything--and Deacon hadn’t even fessed up about the rumors between Nora and Arthur Maxson. 

No, that was something that he kept to himself out of a twisted sense of loyalty for both Nora and the Railroad. He couldn’t risk losing the delicate peace that had been brokered between the factions or the promise of a better future.

Still, Deacon was worried about Nora. Not about her survival--no, she’d been through worse than a few angry scratches to quit now--but her goals for the Commonwealth. Up until two weeks ago, Nora had done everything right in Deacon’s eyes, aside from disagreeing about blowing up the Prydwen. 

Looking around as he hopped onto the flight deck, Deacon mentally sighed. Nora had argued that there were too many innocent people aboard, including children, to ever consider bombing. While Desdemona was ready to sacrifice the next generation of soldiers, Nora was able to play to the heartstrings of others, including himself. But seeing those tin cans swing around gatling laser guns, grunting about abominations and Brotherhood supremacy, Deacon wondered if it was worth it to bother with these guys.

He had to remind Nora just how insane the Brotherhood really was.

Deacon savored the two seconds he allowed himself to take in the surprise on Nora’s face. Something about the way her eyebrows shot up and her lips parted was nostalgic, reminding him of all those other times he’d popped up in her life wearing a new outfit.

“General!” Deacon threw his hands into the air and swept Nora into a tight hug, knowing it would piss her off. “So good to see you again!”

Nora shrugged him off, giving him a light, harmless cuff to the back of his head. She flicked her eyes over his Minutemen disguise. “What are you doing here? Did you get arrested and now I have to bail you out?”

“I missed you,” he tried. Nora only stared at him until he added, “Okay, okay. Liberty Prime is about to boot up. Li just announced it for 9pm. What do you say, beautiful? Is it a date?”

A massive form rose from behind Nora, taking up the rest of the doorway. Deacon resisted a smirk--of course he’d known the Elder was in there, waiting and listening. 

“Evening, Elder Maxson,” Deacon said with false gravity, dipping his head. “Your presence was also requested, but I’m here specifically for Nora. C’mon, babe, let’s get this show on the road.”

Maxson’s eyebrow twitched when Deacon said Nora’s name, but otherwise he remained still. “The General will meet you at the airport when she is ready, soldier,” he told Deacon coolly.

“The General will do whatever she damn well pleases,” Nora sighed. 

“Oh, beautiful, don’t be like that,” Deacon pleaded, grabbing one of her hands in both of his. While Nora laughed as she always did at the gesture, Maxson’s scowl intensified. 

Good. Just to taunt the big man, Deacon gave Nora a little pull forward and pecked a kiss on her cheek.

Before Deacon could blink, Maxson responded by wrapping an arm around Nora’s waist and dragging her back into his room. Deacon almost said something but the door slammed in his face.

For a moment, and for the first time in a long while, Deacon wasn’t sure what to do. In that moment he felt utterly powerless, a lone agent trapped on a ship of enemies that would die for the monster that just snatched Nora. He took a breath and hoped to God he was doing the right thing by not trying to blow up the door right now. 

Perhaps this is exactly what she needed. A lesson in cruelty taught by Maxson himself would do more damage than any rant of Deacon’s. 

And Nora could take care of herself… right?

\--

Arthur muffled Nora by crushing her mouth with his, using his bulk to hold her against the door. Nora was frozen at first, but then she moaned into him as his tongue swirled with hers and he could taste remnants of himself. Her hands went to his shoulders and gripped tightly, and Arthur thought for a moment he had her. 

But suddenly her hands splayed out and she shoved at him, trying to turn her head away from his kisses.

“Sto--” she tried to speak and he found didn’t want her to.

“No,” Arthur growled and gripped her chin with one hand to kiss her harder, his teeth clacking against hers. Nora shoved again, this time simultaneously giving his bottom lip a hard chomp. Arthur ignored her again, dropping his mouth to her neck and, sinking his teeth into her throat. Nora let out a sound that he couldn’t determine was a moan or a sob but Arthur took sick pleasure in the possibility of both.

He wanted, needed to mark her, to remind her and everyone else that she belonged right  _ here _ , with him.  

Hungrily, he ran his tongue over the wound and tasted blood, but when he tried to do it again he was violently yanked back by the hair. The searing pain sent heat straight to his groin and he groaned with furious pleasure.

“ _ Stop _ ,” Nora told him firmly, gripping his hair harder, fingernails digging into his scalp. Her chest heaved against his with labored breath, her cheeks flushed and bright. The sight of her in such chaos made Arthur want to burst out of his skin. He pressed his thigh against her sex and watched her eyelids flutter, a muffled moan caught in her throat. 

“You said tonight you’re  _ mine _ .” 

“And I can say  _ stop _ whenever I want,” Nora answered sharply, removing her hand from his hair and pushing at his shoulders again. “Let me go before I make you.”

“Go ahead and try,” he snapped, pushing her harder against the door. One hand snaked up under her shirt and gripped her by the ribs, squeezing until she gasped. He tried to kiss her again, only to have his lips meet her cheek. 

“Is this how you want to use your strength, Arthur?” she asked coldly, glaring at him sideways. “Is this really the man you want to be?”

It was then that he finally acknowledged the tears in her eyes, the tears that had already wet her cheeks and his lips that he’d forsaken in the pursuit of his own satisfaction. Arthur heard someone thud a fist against the door again, calling out for Nora. 

“Hey! General! Hurry it up already! I’m growing old out here!” The voice was steady but firm and undoubtedly drawing attention. 

As infuriating as the voice was, it grounded Arthur. He let Nora go, nearly dropping her as he stepped back and threw his hands up. Wearily, she dragged out one of the dining chairs to sit on as she slipped back into her boots. Bending over, her face was shielded by a wall of her hair, but Arthur could see her fingers were trembling as she laced her boots. 

Arthur went to his knees before her and gingerly finished the job for her. When he was done, he carefully settled a hand on Nora’s calf, his heart shattering when he felt her shaking. Suddenly, he felt too strong, too massive, and he hated himself for it.

“Let go of me,” she said quietly.

“Nora, I didn’t mean--”

“I don’t care.” Nora stood on wobbly legs, pulling herself from his touch, and reached for her damp coat. With her head still hanging and her actively working to look away, he had a hard time seeing her face. He rose to try and help her with her coat, but she stepped away from him again and drew up her hood. Arthur’s mouth went dry as he began to panic, his blood turning cold. When she put her hand on the door, he found his voice. 

“Where are you going?”

“ _ We _ are needed at the airport, Elder Maxson. Liberty Prime is about to be activated. Get your shit together.”

At first, relief flooded him at the sound of her, but then the gravity of her words sunk in. Duty and shame kept him still as he silently watched her leave, closing the door behind her.

\--

Seemingly about to knock and shout again, Deacon almost fell into Nora when she pulled the door open. Quickly recovering, he jumped to the side to let her exit. Nora wasn’t sure what hurt more--the raw bite at her neck that stung with each heartbeat or the waves of shame that crashed down on her when Deacon noticed the wound. Further drawing up her hood, she gathered her messy hair around her neck as a shield and looked past him. 

“Nora, are you okay?” he gasped as soon as the door was shut behind her. She shook her head and smiled over his shoulder at the approaching Paladin Brandis, silently praying that the door was going to stay shut. There were also a few Brotherhood soldiers down the hall, watching them intently.

“Everything alright, General?” Brandis asked Nora, his thick gray brows pinching together. 

“Sorry, that was me just messing with her,” Deacon interrupted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Are you always so childish?” Brandis drawled and Deacon just shrugged. The older man turned to Nora again and she could tell he didn’t quite buy Deacon’s cover story. “Alright, General?”

“I’m all set to go, but you should make sure Maxson eats dinner,” Nora said as smoothly as she could, clenching her still-trembling hands in her coat pockets. She shivered involuntarily, then used it to her advantage. “Hey, I was outside earlier and my coat’s still wet, but I have another one in my room. I’m going to go change, I’ll be out in a minute.”

“I’ll be right here,” Deacon said cheerfully, though Nora could hear the concern in his voice. Brandis nodded alongside him, both watching her as she slipped into Danse’s quarters and closed the door behind her.

Door shut, Nora gasped for air as she let the panic overwhelm her. Drawing her hands out from her coat, she saw them go from trembling to shaking before her vision was overtaken by hot tears. She shook her head and bit her lip, blinking away tears as she looked for her second coat. 

It dawned on her that they would see her reddened eyes, so she took out her remaining joint and immediately lit it, drawing in huge clouds of smoke. Better they be mad at her than answer questions and damn if she didn’t need chem help right now. Holding back a sob, she jammed a stimpak into the side of her neck and hoped that her hair would do a good enough job covering the evidence until the medicine kicked in. When she touched her fingertips to the bite, hissing in pain, they came away smudged with blood. 

She shook her head, grabbed a bottle of purified water, and dumped it on a fresh cloth. Hastily, she wiped her face down, then switched out her shirt and coat. The joint was still lit and dangling from the corner of her mouth when she left the room. As expected, Brandis wrinkled his nose while Deacon shook his head. 

Arthur’s door was still closed and her heart thudded with the anticipation of it opening. With a quick nod to the two men and made her way to the exit.

“Take care, General,” Brandis said, though Nora was already scaling the ladder. She heard Deacon shuffle up behind her, this time smart enough to keep his damn mouth shut.

Good, she didn’t want to hear a fucking word. As soon as he moved to taunt Arthur, she was sure Deacon showed up to shove reality in her face. And as if that weren’t shitty enough, that idiot Arthur had to go and prove Deacon’s point by reacting to those childish taunts like a goddamn prick. Young and naive were no longer good enough reasons to let his possessive behavior slide; that man was a monster and she was done making excuses for him.

Nora kept telling herself that as she silently walked out onto the flight deck, but there was no denying the heated ache between her legs. For all that it terrified her, she loved the feeling of him against of her, the raw heat that poured off of him and infected her. For all that she hated herself for it, she had wanted to give in.

“Nora?” Deacon whispered, tugging on her arm and making her jump. She glanced up at him and saw him nod towards the waiting vertibird. “We can head down, just the two of us.”

Nodding vigorously, she marched forward and hopped in. She didn’t know how much time she had until Arthur would be back to snapping at her heels, but with others around she was safe. At least, she could only guess so since he hadn’t come charging out of his room to get her. 

But who knew anymore?

Feeling her hands still shake in her pockets, Nora felt afraid. For the first time since meeting him, Nora had experienced genuine fear. Until right then, the thought that he could or  _ would _ ever hurt her had been a far off possibility.

As the vertibird detached from the Prydwen with a violent shake, Nora clenched her eyes shut. Deacon’s fingers brushed her arm but she flinched away. Their short descent was a tense and silent one. Nora used the tiny break to gather her wits.

Just a few more days, she kept repeating to herself. Just a few more days, and all of this would be over. 

\--

Deacon was impressed and depressed to see Nora shove down her pain and focus on the task at hand. Disguising her crying with chems was a clever move, the smoke billowing around her a great shield for questions. Even after she’d put the thing out, she reeked. No one amongst the Brotherhood wanted to get in too close, while Preston and Sturges only shrugged it off as another one of Nora’s indulgences. After that, it was easy enough for her to scrounge up a glass of whiskey to add to her drunken disguise.

But Deacon knew. He knew as he watched her smile and laugh and shower others in platitudes. Everyone was eager to share the excitement, ready to see that dumb robot that would bring them victory. Even cold, Liberty Prime  _ was _ impressive… if you thought fighting was a big deal. 

There was nothing he could do except stay by her side, which seemed mostly for himself, anyway. He hadn’t been able to protect her on the ship out of fear of ruining the alliance, and down here he was equally useless. The idea that his antics had gotten her into a rough situation with Maxson made his stomach churn, but there was a sick part of him that was glad for it.

Maxson was a monster and she couldn’t see that if she kept fucking him. From the way the rumors were going, the Elder was obsessed with Nora and the rest of the Brotherhood was egging him on. Nora needed a good, hard reminder why these people were only  _ allies _ , not friends. 

Judging by the dead look in her eyes that appeared when she thought no one was watching, she’d learned.

Still, when Maxson arrived ten minutes before launch, Deacon had been stressed into another anxious bend. He could see the tension between the two leaders in the way they avoided each other’s direct gazes. Maxson’s eyes trailed after Nora when he thought the coast was clear while Nora continued to duck her head and look pointedly in the opposite direction. 

Time to do a little more prodding until  _ both _ of them remembered.

“I take it you’ll be doing a speech tonight, Elder Maxson?” Deacon asked, twiddling his thumbs with pure innocence. Preston watched him carefully over the rim of his water glass while Sturges just leaned back with a smirk. 

“Not tonight, Captain,” Maxson replied civilly, turning on his heel to tower over him. “We don’t need to announce everything to our enemies.”

“You reckon they got past your defenses, sir?”

“Captain--” Preston began, but Maxson held up a hand. The Colonel shot the Elder a glare, but went quiet.

“With weapons like synths, the Institute could be capable of anything. It’s in our shared interest to remain prepared,” Maxson said coolly.

“Weapons? The synths we got were more like domestic slaves. Give them a pistol and they’d never find the trigger,” Deacon answered with a shrug. “Not sure why the Brotherhood sees what are basically children as as a threat. Sir.”

A tense silence fell over the crowd as everyone turned and stared.

 

“We will honor our alliance with the Minutemen, as we honor all our promises,” Maxson said, eyes on Deacon but voice raised for all to hear. “But make no mistake, if a synth is found outside Minutemen territory, the Brotherhood will not hesitate to hunt it down and eliminate it.”

“Even if they’re not a threat?” 

“ _ Every _ synth is a threat. These things weren’t born from the womb of a loving mother but instead grown within the cold confines of a laboratory. Flesh is flesh. Machine is machine. The two were never meant to intertwine. By attempting to play God, the Institute has taken the sanctity of human life and corrupted it beyond measure. Like super mutants, those abominations are the physical embodiment of what the Brotherhood of Steel hates most. Technology that’s gone too far.”

Oh, this was too easy.

“What’s this, then?” Deacon asked, jerking a thumb at Liberty Prime. 

“Hope, Captain. Liberty Prime offers us a chance to win peace for the Commonwealth, and to put an end to the tyranny of the Institute.”

“Which is something we  _ all _ want,” Nora remarked hastily, stepping forward to stand beside Deacon. “Captain Smith here will ask questions all night if you don’t stop him.”

“Guilty as charged.” Deacon figured it was about time to pull back. Nora and the rest of the small crowd had gotten the point. “Apologies, Elder Maxson.”

“Apologies are meaningless. Brotherhood soldiers take responsibility for their actions and move on... I expect no less out of you, Captain.” Maxson turned away with cool nonchalance.

Preston and Sturges were smart enough to put themselves back into the crowd, churning up conversation on other topics, and the Brotherhood soldiers were quick to comply. 

Much to Deacon’s disappointment, there were only a handful of people on the command deck to witness the scene, but judging off of Nora’s painful grip on his wrist, Deacon considered the mission an overall success. 

“One more word from you and I’ll drop you where you are and make it look like an accident,” Nora hissed in his ear.

“Cute, but you’re not going to kill me.” Deacon squeaked when her finger dug between his tendons. “Okay, hurt me, but not kill me.”

“Shut.  _ Up _ .”

“Of course. Show’s about to start.”

They both looked up as the air began to thrum with energy and everything was cast in a harsh blue light. Liberty Prime hummed with power as the boot sequence initiated while the spectators went silent. Ingram and Li fluttered about in front of them, fidgeting with buttons and dials as they worked in quiet unison. 

“ _ Liberty Prime is online. All systems nominal. Weapons: hot. _ ”

While the crowd of Brotherhood and Minutemen soldiers cheered, Deacon leaned closer and whispered in Nora’s ear.

“Well, would you look at that.” Her fingers dug in again, making him wince. Still, that was far from enough to shut him up. “Your buddies have a new toy to play with.”

“ _ Voice module online. Audio functionality test initialized. Designation: Liberty Prime. Primary Targets: any and all Red Chinese invaders. Emergency Communist Acquisition Directive: immediate self destruct. Better dead, than Red. _ ”

Nora flinched and, to Deacon’s surprise, let him go. A panicked expression took over her face and her wide eyes darted everywhere, never landing on anything in particular. After a few seconds, she scrunched them shut and kept shaking her head. 

“Nora?” He nudged her but got no response. Deacon looked around for Preston, hoping her second-in-command could handle this, but suddenly Maxson stepped forward. 

As everyone else stared in awe of Liberty Prime, distracted by the pretty lights and loud noises, Maxson shouldered Deacon out of the way. One massive hand went out and gently rested on Nora’s back and he leaned down to whisper something to her. Nora tensed at first, then relaxed, her breath growing even again. 

Ah,  _ shit _ . Things were far worse than he thought.


	12. And Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora's past keeps catching up with her. Hancock gets a message.
> 
> TW for racism/racial slurs.

Nora pushed her sunglasses up as the noon sun peeked through the buildings to land on the cheering crowd. Confetti sprinkled shadows as it swirled through the air, new clouds of color bursting forth every few seconds from the parade floats. Music vibrated between the buildings, the national anthem repeatedly roaring through crackling speakers. Everything was red, white, and blue.

Nora had been tired of being cooped up on the college campus, overloaded with summer courses in preparation for graduate school. A summer day out in the city seemed like a lovely distraction. But, looking around, she was thoroughly regretting her decision to get out with each passing minute.

There had been numerous food riots in the Midwest last week, with dangerous shortages in Denver, but everyone here was celebrating like everything was fine. As civilians starved in Denver, plump military officials and political players were everywhere in the capital. Here in Washington, D.C., alleged heart of the nation, there were hot dog stands and pretzel vendors, overpriced but readily available. Well-off children were dressed in stars and stripes, tongues stained blue by popsicles. Everything was a sickening display of overconfident nationalism, promising hope and prosperity in the face of a nightmare.

An anti-communist float crept up the road, two exaggerated players dancing in the center. Uncle Sam was pretending to duke it out with a man in a Chinese army uniform, his skin painted a sickly shade of yellow, eyes thickly lined with black to make them appear thin and slanted.

“Better dead than Red!” the crowd chanted as the float drew up.

“Chinese bastards!”

Nora shrank back as the yelling intensified and bumped into Nate’s chest. Smiling sadly at her, he gave her hand a comforting squeeze. “Let’s go, _yobo_. I think we got enough patriotism for one day.”

Nora nodded solemnly. They wormed their way out of the crowd, aiming for the metro station entrance. The crowd around them continued to churn with nationalist hatred, amplified by free flowing alcohol and the summer heat.

“Hey! You!” someone shouted after them. Nora kept her eyes straight ahead, but the skin on the back of her neck prickled.

“Keep going,” Nate whispered calmly, putting Nora in front of himself. As he slipped from her field of view, she saw his eyes sweeping back and forth.

“Yellow bastards!” someone else called.

In all the commotion, Nora couldn’t tell if it was directed at them or at the float. Her height and sunglasses usually hid her mixed blood, but was it Nate…?

“Go back to China!”

“Fucking chinks!”

Nora flinched, fear and rage like ice and fire in her veins. Part of her wanted to turn around and scream that they weren’t even Chinese, but Nate’s gentle pressure on her lower back kept her moving.

“Keep going, Nora,” he repeated in her ear, tone steady and sure. “You’re doing great.”

The crowd began to jostle around them and Nora suddenly felt the burn of countless gazes. Indistinct murmurs buzzed in the tense air and people were making it harder for them to pass through. The metro entrance seemed so far away.

“Nate--”

“I’m right here, _yobo_. Keep going, we’re almost there.”

They were nearly at the door when someone grabbed Nora’s arm. The grip was painfully tight but she didn’t have time to think about it before Nate had grabbed the person’s wrist and snapped the arm away.

“Move!” Nate ordered, shoving her forward.

A beer bottle whizzed past her head to smash against the wall, scattering glass shards into her face. Nora scrambled forward, vaulting over the metro barrier and nearly twisting her ankle when she landed. Nate was right behind her, and then he was dragging her along down the escalator. Another bottle crashed and she heard people fumbling at the turnstalls, but she didn’t dare turn to look. Nora scrambled to move through the crowd, ignoring the angry calls from the metro attendants.

Eyes were all around as the interior crowd was headed for the surface. Nora fought the human current, her heart hammering in her chest. Her sunglasses had fallen off with her leap over the turnstalls and now these strangers could see her face, see she wasn’t quite one of them--

Nate’s voice brought her back again, sharp and clear in the chaos. “Red line, _go_.”

They sprinted towards the sitting train, headed for the last car. Nate and Nora slid through the door, shoes scraping the metal floor. Nate took Nora into his arms and they crouched behind the seats and waited. Nora watched as Nate focused on the reflection on the scratched glass, eyes twitching back and forth.

After painful seconds that felt like hours, the doors hissed closed on their empty car, and the train began to move.

Nate sighed and tightened his arms around Nora’s shoulders, burying his nose in her hair, his tears dripping onto her scalp. Nora turned to shove her face into his sweat-soaked shirt and sobbed.

“I’m here, Nora,” she heard a deep voice say.

She blinked, her crying halted instantly. That wasn’t Nate’s voice. Slowly, she pulled back and looked up. Nate’s looked back at her, and then his face flickered. Those hazel eyes flashed blue, his jawline darkened by a thick black beard.

“Nora?”

Nora opened her eyes, pupils instantly shrinking under the bright lights of Prime. The crowd around her was focused on watching the robot flex a hand, speaker boxes still chanting nationalist bullshit. The voice and the hand on her back had been soothing until she realized they didn’t belong to Nate.

No, Nate had finally gone somewhere she couldn’t. Not yet.

The sting at her neck had dissipated to a low ache, pulsing with each unsteady heartbeat. She let the faint pain remind her to stay strong, but the nearness of Arthur--his warmth, breath, scent--taunted her senses, making it difficult for Nora to maintain her resolve. It would be so easy to melt into his touch, to let him wrap those strong arms around her and cradle her against that solid chest.

It would almost be as good as Nate.

As a cheer passed through the watching crowd, Nora stepped forward and away from Arthur. Using her peripheral vision she saw that Deacon had slipped away. She knocked back the rest of her drink at the thought of him watching from the shadows, grinning with smug pride.

“Smith was wrong to taunt you, but you still fucked up,” she said flatly to Arthur when he drew up beside her.

He nodded, his tone solemn. “I know.”

“I’m my own damn person. If someone kisses me, _I_ decide what happens to them. And if I wanted them to do it, that’s none of your business, either.” Nora knew she was ranting, but anger kept her going. “You don’t own me. Not now, not ever.”

“I know,” was the whispered reply.

“ _Better dead, than Red,_ ” Liberty Prime intoned again, and a cheer rose through the crowd.

“I need to get out of here,” Nora mumbled, feeling woozy. To stabilize herself, she set her glass down and rested a hand on one of the control panels. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the shitty memories, but she needed to move or she was going to lose it. Every day, every _minute_ made it harder and harder to keep her promise to Nate.

“Nora?” Arthur’s voice was so soft and gentle, almost lost in the hum of activity. Prime was beginning to wind down and her escape was drawing near.

She brushed past him, grabbing a liquor bottle before heading down the steps of the operating deck. Lifting the bottle, she chugged the contents as she wormed through the crowd. Suddenly, the bright blue lights caught a pair of sunglasses to her left.

“You made your point,” she snapped, popping her mouth of the bottle. “Now get the fuck out of here.”

“I’m not leaving you like this,” Deacon muttered, following her through the crowd. Even softer, he added, “Maxson isn’t far behind us.”

“I know.” Nora took another gulp, then slapped the heavy bottle against Deacon’s chest. The corner of her vision revealed a bulky form behind them, coming in fast. “So go ahead and do what you came here to do. Keep him away from me.”

“Nora--”

“Have fun, old friend.” Nora slammed her fist into Deacon’s jaw before she kicked him back, sending him flying into Arthur’s chest. The action was more surprise than power, but her little spy friend would still be feeling sore tomorrow. She let out a gruff laugh as she turned on her heel and ran.

 

* * *

 

A half hour later, Arthur stood on the Prydwen observation deck, his hands clasped behind his back, eyes fixed on vertibird lights. The Minutemen were returning to their Castle without their leader, and, unlike Arthur, they didn’t seem to care.

“She’ll be back,” Garvey told him, as if that would sooth Arthur’s rage. “Probably tomorrow, but no later than the day after.”

“She doesn’t even have a weapon.” Or stimpaks. Or vertibird signal flares. Or--

But Nora’s second-in-command only shrugged. “Sir, I’m sorry she left without saying goodbye, but I know the General. She can take care of herself and she’ll be back when we need her.”

“I find it hard to believe you have no need of her now.”

“Nothing more important than her well being, sir.” Garvey smiled and dipped his head. “Goodnight, Elder Maxson.”

But that was not enough for Arthur.

To prevent betraying his panic, he’d refrained from ordering a full search, instead diverting the task to Paladin Danse for the airport and Brandis for the Prydwen. All to confirm what he already knew--Nora was gone. Now, his self control was crumbling as he anxiously waited for a vertibird to be prepared for extended travel.

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

Arthur grimaced and tore his eyes from the view, turning to face Kells. It was just the two of them, so he nodded. “Permission granted, Lancer-Captain.”

“You’re behaving inappropriately, sir,” the man replied instantly, though he kept his voice low for privacy. “The Minutemen General is not to be trusted. You would do well to remember your duties as Elder.”

“Are you referring to anything specifically, Lancer-Captain?” he asked, letting a hint of challenge flavor his voice. He didn’t want Kells to think he was angry with him; on the contrary, he was pleased that he was willing to step forward and voice his concern.

“We are days from destroying the Institute and you are insisting on traveling outside the safety of our base in the middle of the night to find a civilian woman you barely know. I remind you she left of her own accord.” Kells straightened his posture, lifted his chin. “Sir.”

Arthur paused, thinking. He itched to climb into his waiting vertibird and fly off to find Nora, but the truth of Kells’ words held him back.

“I realize we allow our soldiers to… destress before battle, and you deserve the privilege as well. However, perhaps a different partner would be more suitable this evening?”

“That would be an option if another suitable candidate could be found,” Arthur replied coolly, his eyes flicking to his own waiting vertibird. “Besides, we need to secure the General before our enemies find her.”

“Sir, even her own soldiers let her go. We do not need to waste Brotherhood resources on someone who does not need it. She is not worth enough to risk _you_.”

Arthur wondered again if Kells meant Arthur as a leader, or a Maxson.

“Perhaps you should take a page out of the Minutemen book and learn to trust your leader to take care of themselves.”

“I don’t doubt your combat ability, sir. Nor do I doubt the combat ability of the Coursers that may be waiting for you off-base.”

“Fine. I will remain here, but I will be sending out Paladin Danse. Now return to your duties. I will call you if I have need.”

Kells heard the dismissal and bowed his head. “Of course, sir. Ad victoriam.”

The two men saluted each other before Kells departed, returning downstairs to the control room. Arthur glanced out the window again, eyes skirting over the ruined Boston skyline, before turning away, headed for the flight deck.

As expected, Paladin Danse and Scribe Haylen were waiting for him by the perched vertibird. They both saluted him.

“Report,” he barked.

“The Castle team reports that she is not on the premises,” Danse began, “Our teams at other Minutemen settlements have also reported that she is not present.”

Arthur’s scowl deepend. “Then where will you go?”

“The General owns property in Diamond City. If she is not there, I believe she may have gone to Goodneighbor.”

“And what is in _that_ abominable place that might draw the General?”

Danse shifted uncomfortably. “Sir, she is… well acquainted with the town’s Mayor.”

“Explain, Paladin.”

“With all due respect, sir, that’s the General’s business,” interjected Scribe Haylen. The small thing stepped forward, fierce eyes locked on Arthur. “All that’s required for the mission is to know that they are close.”

“I will decide what information is mission-essential, Scribe,” Arthur replied coldly, then flicked his eyes back to Danse. “Continue, Paladin. What is the nature of the General’s relationship with the Mayor of Goodneighbor?”

Danse opened his mouth, then closed it. How did Nora seem to have such an effect on his own soldiers, where they might even consider her needs over his?

Kells was right, she was dangerous.

“Speak, Paladin,” he urged, aching for knowledge he knew would hurt. “I will not tell you again.”

“They are frequent travel companions, sir,” Danse answered cautiously, brown eyes observing Arthur steadily. “Additionally... it is widely established that they are non-monogamous romantic partners. General Nora included Mayor Hancock in a variety of Minutemen missions, and was a critical asset for her trip across the Glowing Sea.”

“Why did she not take you? Does this wasteland mayor have better anti-radiation equipment than the Brotherhood?” Arthur snapped, feeling his temper slip. The idea of Nora with someone else infuriated him, for all that he knew he had no true claim.

And worse, Kells was right again; he didn’t know her at all.

“Sir, we will begin in Diamond City,” Danse replied calmly. “We may not need to see Mayor Hancock at all.”

“Stop insulting my intelligence, Paladin. What are you hiding?”

Scribe Haylen stepped forward again, the tiniest of smirks tugging at the corner of her mouth. Arthur wasn’t sure why she had that expression until she answered for her Paladin.

“Mayor John Hancock, _sir_ , is a ghoul.”

A tense silence passed between them, but Arthur let it linger for no more than a few seconds.

“Find her. _Wherever_ she is,” Arthur ordered. “It is in the Brotherhood’s best interest that we keep the General safe.”

“Are we to bring her back, sir?” Danse asked, frowning slightly.

Arthur paused, then shook his head. “No. The General will know when it is best to return. Provide her with everything she needs until then. Keep me informed of your progress. I expect hourly reports.”

“Of course, sir. Ad victoriam.”

“Ad victoriam,” Arthur answered through clenched teeth.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later at the Old State House, Mayor Hancock was pissed as his bodyguard roughly shook him awake. Blearily, he half-opened his crusted eyes and tried to make out her face in the blur, his ears ringing with her annoying calls.

“What’s so damn important? Do you know what time it is?” he growled, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm. “I was having one of those good Nora-dreams...”

“Yeah, I know you were, you fuckin’ perv,” Fahr snorted, tossing something onto his lap--and also his erection. She rolled her eyes. “I think that’s from _her_.”

Residual chems and alcohol made it hard to process reality. “What?” he asked stupidly.

“I think your little girlfriend snuck in here last night and dropped that off for you,” Fahr took a seat on the opposite couch and kicked her boots up.

“Fuck, why didn’t you let me know she was here?”

“‘Cos I didn’t know, idiot. Found it on the coffee table just now. Now come on, open up.”

Hancock fully sat up, his hands carefully cradling the small box in his lap, wrapped in brown paper and tattered red bow. He toyed with the bow for a moment, smiling at the thought of Nora, and then opened the present.

The first thing he saw was the unmistakable bright orange of a holotape, “John” written in pretty cursive along the white stripe. Picking up the tape, he saw a twinkle underneath. Looking closer, he found two sets of dog tags on a single chain, strung along with two gold rings. Amusingly, there was also a full box of Mentats.

“Ooh, mysterious,” Fahr teased, sliding her feet to the floor and leaning forward.

“I’ve seen these,” Hancock murmured, setting the holotape in his lap and dangling the chain from his fingers. And sure enough, there was Nora’s name on her set of tags, and there was Nate’s. Then these rings were…

“Wedding bands,” he said aloud, frowning. Why would she leave her most prized possessions with him? Even when she left for the Institute, she was wearing these.

“Come on, let’s listen already,” Fahr whined.

“Get outta here, nosy,” Hancock answered, tilting his hat back to scratch his scalp.

“Least I still got a nose.” Fahr suddenly laughed. She picked up a fragmented mirror and tossed it to him, giggling as she pointed to his forehead.

Peering through the ruined glass, Hancock saw the fuzzy reflection of a pair of bright red lips, planted smack on his forehead where his hairline once was.

“Fuckin’ sunshine,” he laughed to himself. He tossed the mirror aside and got up, stumbling to his computer. As he moved, he slipped the chain of dog tags and rings around his neck for safe keeping. “Scram, some things I like to keep private.”

“Yeah, yeah,” his bodyguard replied, still chuckling as she walked out of the room. Hancock waited until he saw her close the doors before popping the holotape in.

“ _Hey, love. I can’t stay, otherwise I’d wake you up and ride you until you passed out again._ ” Nora’s voice crackled over the shitty speaker, but Hancock’s heart still warmed at the richness of it. Whenever she spoke to him, even in a holotape, he could feel the love she offered to him.

“ _There’s probably going to be some people who come looking for me. Try not to shoot them, they’re just doing their job. I may or may not have enjoyed special time with a certain Elder, and he may or may not be reacting poorly. If you get the chance to see him, you’ll know why I gave in--I mean, holy_ shit _. Have fun with the mental images, my beautiful perv._ ”

She sighed, her breath shaky and weak. “ _I miss you. I… I want to tell you so many things. Everything. I don’t know who I can trust, except you… But I can’t get you wrapped up in my mess--not this one, anyway. Don’t come looking for me, I can’t risk you. So, in the meantime, I wanted you to have my tags and wedding rings. I’ll do my best to come back for them, but in case I don’t… well, use them to remember me. The Mentats, though, they’re all yours. Enjoy them for me._ ”

Silence for a few seconds made him wonder if the tape was done. Hancock’s thumb brushed over the eject button when he heard her voice again, barely more than a whisper.

“ _Thank you, John. For everything._ ”

He sat there for a while, the static of a finished tape crackling in his hollowed ears. Nora sounded… afraid. A long time had passed since he’d last heard that sort of fear in her voice; even when she was about to plunge into the Institute, she hadn’t sounded this frightened. Whatever she was running from had her spooked through and through.

Taking out the chain from under his shirt, Hancock stared at the pair of dog tags and rings. They were a painful reminder of how his beautiful, loving Nora was alone, and she damn well shouldn’t be.

“Fahr!” he shouted, standing up from his desk, safely tucking the necklace away again. He was about to put the holotape in amongst the others Nora had sent him, locked in a chest at the side of his desk, when he decided against it and put the new one in his pocket.

“What?” The bodyguard bumped the door open with one shoulder and peered in.

“I’m heading out for a bit,” he told her, rising from his chair. “Be back… whenever.”

“Doesn’t seem like she wants to be followed,” Fahr remarked, frowning. “She didn’t even say where she was going.”

“You fuckin’ eavesdropper.” Hancock whipped a pillow at her face, but she ducked her head down and they shared a laugh. All confidence, he told her, “I know where to find my sunshine.”

“Well, first you better talk to the Brotherhood we got waiting.”

“There’s Brotherhood in Goodneighbor? The fuck?”

“They woke me up too early, so they can wait.” Fahr shrugged. “I think they’re looking for your girl, but they haven’t asked straight out yet. Been waiting for _you_.”

Hancock let out a short laugh and met her at the doorway. “This is why I keep you around, to make sure all visitors are pissed with me before I even see them.”

“Whatever, they’re Brotherhood, they already hate your ghoul ass,” Fahr snorted and began to lead the way down the stairs.

“Ain’t that the truth,” he muttered, feeling the weight of Nora’s gift on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to college in D.C. and dealt with a lot of racism there (and on the east coast in general). A few years later and I'm still trying to come to terms with those experiences.
> 
> Yobo is Korean for "honey/my love/spouse" and yes it's because Nate is mixed Korean. I write Nate semi-based off my spouse.


	13. A Day Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, four views.

It was a cold, shitty morning for Paladin Danse.

As the warm colors of dawn filled the sky and the darkness of night ebbed away, the Paladin and his trusted Scribe left Goodneighbor. While his power armor felt as comfortable as ever, he couldn’t quite shake the burdening weight of futility.

Because Paladin Danse did not want to find Nora.

Whether physically or emotionally, Nora was a runner. Danse admired when the direction was toward the adversary, less so when she was running away. As he saw it, there was no consistent way to predict which way she would go.

But seeing her again after her travel to the Institute, witnessing the toll of her son’s death, Danse assumed she was more inclined to run away these days. From what he had learned about her during their travels--and given the fragility of Nora’s current state--she needed time alone to organize herself. He had true faith she would find a way to be at the final battle, courageous and brilliant as ever.

Nonetheless, he did not want to disregard a direct order from his Elder.

While chasing Nora across the Commonwealth was not the best way to showcase one’s affection, Danse still found himself moved by the Elder’s dedication. Rumors had been circulating about the two leaders since the first night Elder Maxson hadn’t been found in his bunk at the Castle. Later, when Nora was seen coming in and out of the Elder’s quarters, the rumors turned into facts for many of the Brotherhood soldiers. Danse wanted to believe what others were saying, wanted happiness for the two people he held in highest esteem.

Danse gave the whole situation a great deal of thought as he trudged through Diamond City, interrogating resident after resident. In his foul mood, and out of respect for Nora, Danse sent Haylen to talk with the synth detective. Hours passed and they’d learned nothing--of course, deep down, he _knew_ Nora wouldn’t be here, which only added to his irritability.

By the time they’d left Diamond City, Danse imagined Nora could be anywhere in the Commonwealth now. But, as planned, they’d made their way to Goodneighbor, where his exasperation doubled

They were first forced to wait for the pathetic local guardsmen to wake up someone of actual consequence. They were then introduced to the Mayor’s rude bodyguard, who blearily recognized Danse as one of Nora’s companions. And after _that_ , he and Haylen were forced to wait for another hour, only to hear that disgusting abomination tell them he hadn’t seen Nora since before she left for the Institute.

Danse wasn’t sure what Nora had ever seen in that ridiculous creature. Hancock had shown up still disheveled from a long night out, reeking of alcohol and jet. At one point, Danse even caught sight of a lipstick mark on the ghoul’s forehead and wondered how Hancock could want anyone _other_ than Nora.

Wrapped up in his worries, Danse was finding it difficult to clear his mind. Frustrated, desperate, and about ready to find an invigorating battle where he could clear his head, Danse engaged Haylen for help.

“Give me your assessment of the situation, Scribe.”

“Nine hours have passed since the General’s disappearance, sir. Given her experience in the Commonwealth, she could have traveled just about anywhere by now.”

“I concur. It is difficult to determine where else she might have gone.”

Haylen hesitated, pausing her walk and causing Danse to look back.

“What is it, Scribe?”

“I don’t believe the Mayor has seen her, but he probably knows where she is,” Haylen said quietly.

Danse’s stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought of that creature knowing Nora so well. “The Mayor will not part with that information easily. What do you suggest, Haylen?”

“He’ll look for her, sir. We could follow him.”

Danse glanced over his shoulder at the town walls. Haylen was right, on both counts. Time and time again, he’d seen Nora bounce back from her trials with that damn ghoul at her side. As much as it disgusted Danse, Hancock clearly knew and loved Nora. And Nora loved him.

But Elder Maxson did not need competition from a lowly wasteland ghoul.

“Sir, permission to speak freely?” Haylen’s voice brought him back from his straying thoughts.

“Granted.”

“Let Hancock find her. He can do more for her than we can.”

“You suggest disobeying orders,” Danse cautioned.

“No, sir. Our mission is to find her, give whatever aid we can. There’s nothing against someone else finding her, too, and we just gave her aid by telling Hancock she’s missing.” Haylen shrugged wearily, rubbing at her neck. “We can follow him at a distance and decide to engage later.”

“We will have to follow on foot. A vertibird will be too obvious.” Danse left out the thought he had about having other Brotherhood eyes report back to the Elder. “Radio the Lancer to return to the Prydwen and notify them that we may not be able to report on the hour.”

 

* * *

 

Arthur didn’t sleep.

He couldn’t sleep.

After waiting up all night in futile hope for news and watching the sunrise, Kells convinced him to try for sleep. The dark solitude of his quarters usually comforted him, but now, for the first time in years, he felt lonely. He made the bitter discovery that in a cold bed, sleep was impossible. In their short time together, his heart and body had grown to expect Nora’s warmth, craved it so fiercely he felt his bones ache.

Passing the time was painful, each minute ticking by until the next time he expected to hear word from Danse. Arthur stared into the shadows above him, waiting anxiously for a knock on the door. As the minutes and hours continued to slide by, Arthur was ready for _any_ news of her.

Eventually, he couldn’t take the stillness any longer. Rolling off his bed and directly onto the floor, he began to count out pushups. Over the years, Arthur had learned to enjoy exercising, using the activity to clear his mind and build up self-discipline. His holotags slipped from his tank top to clink against the ground, tapping on the floor with each pushup.

When the first thought of Nora popped into his head, Arthur added a handclap between each thrust. When the second appeared, he added another clap, and then a third when that didn’t quite work.

“ _Arthur_.”

Arthur fumbled when Nora’s voice flitted through his mind, but he caught himself on his elbows before faceplanting. Huffing with effort, his body burning and soaked with sweat, Arthur lowered his head and rested his cheek on the cool metal floor. His willpower lost to his exhaustion and unbidden thoughts of Nora flooded him. He closed his eyes and let them come.

At first, she’d seemed so… unimpressive. Despite all the victories she’d had under her tricorn hat, she appeared as just another wasteland junkie: dirty, malnourished, and stupid. But then suddenly she was in control of the negotiations, challenging him face-to-face in a way that he hadn’t experienced in years. That was when everything shifted, when he became interested in finding out what lay beneath that chemically-induced facade.

“ _Stay with me._ ”

The pain and loneliness in that first request rang out in her voice and struck Arthur deep in his chest. Though he’d been in denial at the time, his heart resonated with her angst, and he couldn’t help himself. Trying to convince himself that he had only slept with her to treat his arousal was futile once she’d looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

“ _Arthur_ . _Arthur_...”

He groaned out loud, a mix of sexual arousal and romantic longing. How long had it been since someone had called him by his first name? He imagined her smile, the way it made her whole face glow. When Nora smiled the world around him brightened, as if someone had finally turned on the light.

And when he saw her tears, suddenly the world meant nothing.

“ _Is this how you want to use your strength, Arthur? Is this really the man you want to be?_ ”

Arthur flinched at the memory of her cold voice, the iciness that had chilled his core. Even heated with exercise, his skin rippled with bumps as a shiver wracked his spine. The phantom taste of her blood on his tongue pushed Arthur to his feet. Wearily stumbled to his bathroom, but cold shower did nothing to wash away his guilt over hurting her. Arthur eventually left his quarters still in a Nora-centered daze.

Fresh air and solid ground would do him good. Ignoring Kells on his way out, Arthur went to the flight deck and ordered a vertibird to the airport. Late morning sun was painful to Arthur’s tired eyes, triggering a headache that stayed with him throughout his surveyance of the airport.

Worse than the thudding pain behind his eyes was the constant onslaught of thoughts of Nora, distracting him from his endless duties. There were a thousand items that needed attention before the assault, now only four days away.

His mood didn’t improve when a Knight came to him with Danse’s newest report. In his attempt to get Arthur to sleep, Kells had cut off direct reports for the past few hours.

“Paladin Danse reports that he is in pursuit of a ghoul known as John Hancock and requests radio silence for the next few hours to maintain stealth.”

Arthur struggled to unclench his jaw at the news. Over the past several hours of no sleep, he’d been stewing over the uncomfortable information of Nora’s former-- _present?_ \--lover being a ghoul. Had Nora contacted the ghoul and revealed her destination, or did he know her well enough to make an accurate guess?

Both possibilities left him seething.

“Where are they headed?” Arthur fumbled through the words, his mouth stiff and awkward.

“The Paladin stated they were headed northwest.”

Arthur frowned. Northwest? Was Nora headed for Sanctuary? For a few seconds, he toyed with the idea of taking a vertibird to the settlement directly and seeing for himself.

“Where are they now?”

“Paladin Danse’s last transmission was from Lexington, sir.”

If he left soon, he could reach Sanctuary before the ghoul did. A vertibird made all the difference in the Wasteland, cutting down travel time and dangerous encounters. Torn between the agony of her running from him and the aching desire to see her again, Arthur’s mind was at a standstill.

“I need to return to the Prydwen,” he muttered despondently. Wordlessly, he dismissed the knight and headed for the vertibird pad.

The rush of fresh sea air renewed Arthur’s senses on his way back up. Taking in a deep breath, he let his eyes skim over the expansive view, bright and clear in the high noon sun.

His gaze settled on a tiny island in the far distance, beyond The Castle. Apart from everything and too far of a swim for most creatures, Arthur imagined it was peaceful. Perhaps after he sent a security sweep to the island, he would take Nora there. The thought of her laughing in the sunshine warmed his heart, and when he stepped onto the flight deck he realized he was smiling.

After a few inquiries with Proctor Quinlan, he discovered that the island was known as Spectacle Island, and had been a place of recreation before the bombs fell. Briefly, Arthur wondered if Nora had visited the place, and then realized that he knew little of her life before the war. Silently vowing to ask her more about her past the next time he saw her, he said out loud to Quinlan, “Organize a patrol to sweep the island.”

“It is unlikely that there is any data or salvage of importance left there, sir,” Quinlan replied hesitantly. “Perhaps our resources could be better used elsewhere.”

“There are a few things more important than data and salvage, Proctor. See that it’s done.”

“Yes, sir. The next available squad will be available to search the vicinity tomorrow morning.”

Arthur nodded. He left Quinlan’s office wearing another smile. Whenever Nora came back, he would have a surprise for her.

 

* * *

 

Hancock watched the sunset from the shoreline, packing up this things in a layer of plastic as he got himself ready for the swim. Dressed in a faded grey shirt and deteriorating slacks, he looked like any other ghoul settler, scraping together a life in the wastes. Without his mayor getup or a town to mayor over, he supposed that’s exactly what he was right now.

Still, it was good fun watching the tin man chase after the decoy, laughing from the rooftops with Fahr until they were finally far enough away for Hancock to make his own exit. He briefly chuckled at the thought of Danse discovering the switch, which would probably be about now. As much as he wanted to see Nora quickly, he strategically waited a few more hours before hitting the road himself.

The water lapped at the sand, chilling his bare toes as he crept forward. This was the first time he’d made this trip without a boat and he wasn’t looking forward to being cold. At least those irradiated dolphins were day hunters so he didn’t have to worry as much about getting chomped on. With a resigned sigh, he secured the straps of his pack and dove in.

Immediately chilled to the bone, Hancock focused on his breathing and staying moving. He’d only have several minutes before the cold really wrecked him. The thought occurred to him to use a Psycho boost, but he decided he’d rather meet Nora cold but calm instead. Painful, freezing seconds ticked by as he kept going, trying to think of anything warm--mulled wine, sunshine, sunshine’s cu--

Finally, he reached water shallow enough to stand in, his body already convulsing involuntarily. As he blinked water from his eyes, his arms were suddenly yanked and he was pulled onto shore.

Nora tore his pack from him before wrapping an arm around his waist and a blanket over his back.

“You idiot,” she murmured, brushing soft kisses on his cold lips. “You fucking idiot, why did you come here?”

“Because of you,” he replied softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his palms against her back. _Fuck_ , she felt even better than he remembered.

“What if you were followed? What if you were _hurt_?”

Hancock shook his head. “You need me.”

Nora looked at him, bottom lip trembling, and then began to sob. She quickly melted into a mess of tears and snot, and Hancock used his damp shirt to dab at her nose.

“It’s alright, sunshine,” he whispered, holding her closer. “It’s going to be okay.”

“No, it’s not,” she sniffled against his neck. “I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Let’s get warm first,” he suggested, rubbing circles on her back. The warmth of her was an immediate relief, but it would take some time for him to really feel warm again. “Then let’s get high as fuck and you can tell me all about it.”

Nora lifted her head, nodding vigorously. Wordlessly, she picked herself up off him and then helped him to his feet. They walked in silent companionship, hand in hand, to the coastal cottage they’d fixed up months ago. Walking through the front door, Hancock smiled at the familiarity of this charming hideaway.

Little had changed since he’d last been here about three months ago, mostly the addition of more lamps. Nora didn’t want to ruin the place with a noisy, smelly generator, opting instead for oil lamps and a mildly hazardous solar panel Sturges had whipped up for her. A few pieces of refurbished furniture were arranged about the room, reminding Hancock of a long hot day of carrying the stuff and paddling it across.

“No hot water still,” Nora murmured, adding a few logs to the central fire. She turned to him and smiled. “Guess I’ll have to keep you warm.”

“C’mere, sunshine.” Hancock drew her back into his arms, nuzzling her neck. “Get me out of these wet clothes.”

“Where’s your coat?” Nora asked with a giggle, helping him out of his soaked shirt. She spread her hands over his chest, calloused palms hot against his chilled flesh.

“Didn’t want to be followed, remember? I got someone else to head up to Sanctuary wearing it. Let’s hope I get it back in one piece.”

Nora’s fingertips paused on his collarbone. “Did someone come looking for me?”

“Your favorite big tin man. I bet he’s real pissed about now.” Hancock laughed and dragged them both down to the floor, scooting closer to the fire to warm his back and side as he continued undressing. “Well, according to your holotape, maybe your second favorite now?”

“Don’t remind me,” she sighed, helping him out of his dripping boots and tossing them across the room. “Not right now. Not when we’re finally together again.”

“Anything you want, sunshine,” he told her fondly as he stripped down until he was naked. He helped her out of her clothes and whistled at the sight. “Fucking hell, I missed you. I’ll show you when I’m all warmed up.”

“I missed you, too, love.” Nora pulled a sleeping bag over and Hancock recognized it as the double that she’d made by sewing two together--for them.

Grinning, he curled up with her, his back to the fire, one arm under her head and the other draped over her waist.

“So talk to me, sunshine. Tell me everything.”

Nora stared at him, tears bubbling in her eyes, and suddenly she burst when the first tear fell. “My fucking son! He’s my fucking _son,_ John. That 10 year old boy was a goddamn synth and my son is an old man and the leader of the _fucking_ _Institute_.”

“Holy fuck,” was all he could say, frozen in place.

Nora sniffled, shaking her head. “Do you hate me?”

“That’s fuckin’ impossible and you know it,” Hancock replied immediately, love bringing him back from fear. “You know I love you, and ain’t nothing ever gonna change that.”

“I don’t know anything anymore. I tried to learn about him, I tried to stay and see if there was… _anything._ ” Nora’s eyes grew wide, staring off into her memories. “He looks just like Nate.”

“I’m sor--”

“I couldn’t kill him,” Nora interrupted, still staring off in a daze. “I snuck into his room and I could have ended it right then and there, but I didn’t. I couldn’t do it.

“I couldn’t… couldn’t…” Nora’s bottom lip wavered and her eyes went impossibly wider. Endless tears poured from her unblinking eyes, running down his arm and soaking into the pillow. “I couldn’t kill the last bit of Nate.”

“Hey, hey, come back to me.” He cupped her face gently, gave her cheek a soft squeeze. “Come back to me.”

Nora blinked, then looked at him--really looked at him. Finally, she went limp and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. “I’m so tired, John.”

“It’s going to be okay,” he told her soothingly, stroking her cheek. “Let’s get some sleep, sunshine. The world can wait.”

Nora mumbled something, but she was already slipping away. Hancock gave her forehead a gentle kiss, his lips lingering there as he felt her breathing even out in sleep.

 

* * *

 

Deacon spent the day metaphorically licking his wounds. After a night of fitful sleep, he avoided people at The Castle but using the Minutemen as excuse not to go to Headquarters and check in. Eventually, guilt and duty pushed him to make his way back to HQ. He waited until nearly midnight to leave The Castle and the moon had dipped behind a thick layer of clouds.

The walk felt longer than it usually did. Deacon knew he couldn’t keep Nora’s relationship with Maxson a secret any longer--and that he had potentially compromised his organization by keeping the information to himself for so long.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, bottom lip jutted out in a pitiful pout. Moseying down a few more blocks, he heard the chatter of raiders and popped on his Stealth Boy. Passing them by made him miss Nora.

“ _Raiders aren’t born, they’re made_ ,” she always said. Deacon had seen her talk more than a few raiders out of a battle, convincing the poor sods to join a Minutemen settlement. The act didn’t often go well with others, including many of Nora’s close companions, but that was how she’d endeared herself to Deacon. That was how he knew he could trust her with the secret of his past, to look beyond what he had been and see what he was now.

Deacon sighed forlornly as his thoughts drifted to the handful of nights they’d shared (plus a day or two), wanting Nora’s warmth. An attentive and sweet lover, Nora was always a delight to be with, even more so when Hancock came into the mix and brought out the best in her.

He’d miss those moments.

Nora was already mad at him, and things were only going to get worse after he spilled the beans to Dez. He chewed his bottom lip as he remembered the bite mark at her neck, the way her eyes were ruined from held-back tears.

He should have been there for her.

No, Nora had to remember why she allied with the Railroad first (well, okay, Minutemen first) and the Brotherhood _after_. Deacon had to agree that Maxon was a tall drink of fuck-yes water, but knowing that the Brotherhood monster wanted to destroy every synth ever made Deacon prefer death by dehydration.

Frustrated, he kicked a dented can off into the distance, then scrambled for cover when he heard a super mutant shout in surprise. Deacon crouched in the shadows as the creature peered around, cursing himself. The super mutant was nearing his position behind a wrecked bus when both of them jumped at the sound of an explosion.

“What was that?” the mutant cried, running off into the distance.

Deacon looked up at the sky and saw a mushroom cloud rise into the air. The explosion had only been a few blocks away, right where…

“Fuck!” Deacon cursed out loud as he scrambled to his feet, rushing towards HQ. As he drew nearer, the sound of laser fire grew louder and louder, grenade explosions still ringing out. When he saw the telltale flash of teleportation light, Deacon knew.

The Institute had found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp!* /('o')\


	14. A Moment to Think (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock helps Nora figure some things out. 
> 
> (I hope y'all like dialogue!)

In Hancock’s arms, Nora managed to achieve a few hours of blissful, dreamless sleep. When she awoke, she felt refreshed, even hungry. Sniffing, she felt the cold tip of her nose, and caught the faint, reassuring scent of the ocean. With the sun long gone and the room’s central fire little more than glowing embers, a chill had settled into the space. Along with cold drafts, moonlight snuck through the boarded windows, betraying the late hour. 

Hancock stirred when she shifted to reach for her Pip-Boy. The arms around her waist tightened and he dragged her back down, giggling, until they were settled chest to chest again. As if he had all the time in the world, he gave her a slow, easy kiss, taking time to sprinkle a few pecks across her cheeks. Nora smiled, warming under his affections, but she couldn’t ignore the clawing hunger inside her stomach. 

“Alright, alright, I’m hungry,” she complained half-heartedly, wriggling out of his embrace and fumbling around for dry clothes. 

“Fuck, sunshine, you gotta cover up the view?”

Nora wiggled her rear at him, then slipped into her trousers.

“Get a fire going and then we’ll talk about getting naked again,” she assured him. As she dug up provisions, Hancock dressed and reignited the fire. Within minutes, the fire was cheerfully full again, and the two of them made themselves comfortable beside it. Nora cooked while Hancock made fresh joints, reaching out to wordlessly touch each other whenever they found a break in their work. Both of them enjoyed the companionable silence.

Nora didn’t want to ruin the moment by talking about… well, anything. It was  _ all _ a mess these days. Hancock was the one to break the silence after they’d had a bit to eat and were settling into their first joint.

“So tell me about Maxson.”

Nora coughed into Hancock’s face, her hacking turning into laughing as he wiped her spit and leftovers off his cheeks. She nearly dropped the joint on his thigh when she handed it back to him, which only made her laugh harder. He was chuckling as he took a long drag off the joint, tendrils of smoke curling out from where his nose had once been. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Nora sputtered, eyes watering as she struggled to get her coughs in order. Her voice was weak, a cough threatening each careful breath, but she managed to get out a sentence. 

“Seems stupid, worrying about that shit when everything else is going on.”

“Yeah, but it’s gettin’ at you. So spill.” 

“One of those hard on the outside, soft on the inside types.” A smile blossomed on Nora’s face. “When he’s at his best, he’s loving and attentive. But at his worst…”

Hancock took another long, slow drag, his eyes resting calmly on Nora as she rubbed her bruised neck. Unlike the intensity of Arthur’s sharp gaze, John’s midnight eyes were comforting, welcoming. He only had to open one arm before she was nestling herself against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. The gentle, steady beat of his heart next to her ear quickly calmed the surge of anxiety that had come up at the mention of Arthur.

“In a weird way, this reminds me of when I met Nate. All that war shit going down, food riots and prison camps… didn’t seem like there was time for love,” she murmured, pausing to watch the low-burning fire at the center of the room. After a minute, she sighed.

“But we don’t get to choose when we fall in love.”

Hancock closed his eyes and nodded solemnly, his chin lightly bumping the top of her head. An agreeable rumble vibrated in his throat and chest.

“Nate and I always talked about finding love if one of us died, but to be honest, I never considered the possibility of meeting someone else that could make me feel like he did. I figured I’d keep it loose, casual.” 

Nora snagged the joint from Hancock’s fingers, inhaling deeply and holding the smoke in her lungs for a moment. Slowly but steadily, she exhaled, this time free of coughing. 

“Remember how fucked up things got with Mac?” she asked, smoke still trailing from her lips as she sat up. Hancock accepted the joint back from her, but kept his other arm curved around her lower back, keeping her cradled between his legs.

“MacCready’s an idiot.” Hancock didn’t bother hiding his smirk. She slapped his shoulder. “What? You told him up front you weren’t looking for husband number two. It’s on  _ him _ for expecting you to change your mind and then being pissed you didn’t.”

“And now he’s gone.”

“Thanks to you, he’s a good dad again, with enough caps to keep ‘em both happy. Stop feeling bad.”

Nora shrugged, unconsciously starting to drift away from Hancock. He didn’t let her have it for a moment, cupping her shoulder and tugging her back. Carefully, he tapped her chin to turn her face, locking their gazes.

“So that's what's going on. You’re afraid big boy’s gonna flip out on you when you want to split, like Mac. Look, sunshine, you can’t keep making yourself miserable trying to please everyone.” 

“I know, it’s not that. Not exactly.” Nora grimaced. “It’s a little more complicated this time.”

“What, ‘cause he’s got an army? We'll take ‘em out together.”

“Well… it’s not  _ just _ that.”

Hancock tilted his head to stare at her, his eyes thinning as he focused.

“He’s got you wondering about the long term,” he said finally, his voice flat and unreadable. 

“I don't know. Maybe. Maybe I’ve finally lost it. I'm fucking crazy.”

“It ain’t fucking crazy to think about the future, sunshine. To be honest, I’m glad.” His thumb ran over her fresh scars again, tickling the still-healing flesh. “Whatever it takes for you to stick around. When you left your rings and tags with me, I knew you musta been fuckin’ scared.”

“I was terrified. I still am. Only a few people on the surface know the truth about Shaun, but I know it won’t last. I need to act.”

“That why I haven’t seen you in so long?” he whispered.

“I thought this would be done faster, and then… well, I found Shaun. After that, I just didn’t want to get you mixed up in the bullshit. I didn’t think I had it in me to deal with the Brotherhood if I had to watch how they treated you.”

“Nora, you know that shit don’t matter to me.”

“It matters to  _ me _ . I’d fight for you, even against the Brotherhood. In that mental state, I might have blown up the Prydwen. I  _ did _ think about it… but the Commonwealth needs those tin cans.”

“I know, love.” He smiled and nodded. “And now you know their leader.”

“I don’t, not really. I only know what I hope him to be. You can’t  _ really _ know someone in less than two weeks.”

“Took you months to open up to me.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Nora lifted her head and gave him a kiss. “I was worth the wait and you know it.”

“I do,” he murmured. “But I have to ask, sunshine. Where does that leave us?”

“I will always love you, John.” Nora answered immediately, emotions rising in support. But the fire cooled as other feelings came into play. 

Nora sighed. 

“I don’t know exactly what’s going on with Arthur and I don’t want it to end. There’s something about him that keeps pulling me back--there’s  _ potential _ there. A whole world of it. But I don’t want to be a caretaker, I want a  _ partner _ .”

Hancock nodded slowly and drew her closer, his cheek pressed to the top of her head. Quietly, he asked, “And what if you had to choose between me and the steel prince?”

This was the question she had been dreading, the question she had no answer to. Equally quiet, she replied, “Would you hate me if I said I don’t know?”

“I could never hate you, sunshine.” Hancock brushed his lips over her hair, sighing softly. “You know me, I ain’t the jealous type, but I got the feeling big boy doesn’t care to share.”

“Fucking bit me like a child.” Nora scoffed and lifted her head to look at him again, leaning on her elbows. “He was going to propose.” 

“No shit.” Hancock’s brow shot up. 

“He’d keep me from you,” Nora added instantly, shaking her head. “But I was moved.”

“We talked marriage before.”

“Yeah… we have.” Nora sighed and sat up, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Through the broken window, she saw the distant flickering lights of the city. 

The Castle.

The Prydwen.

Bringing her back to Spectacle Island, Hancock sat up beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist, kissing along her shoulder.

“I still don’t think marriage is for  _ us _ , but if it’s what you want with this kid, I’ll respect your choice.”

“I don’t feel any hesitation about love, but marriage, being with only  _ one _ person… that’s something I could only have with Nate.”

“I remember what you told me before our first fuck, hands down my pants like you were gonna rip it off,” he chuckled, grinning lopsidedly as he sat up beside her. “‘That’s the deal. Take it or leave it.’ Never been so damn turned on in my life.”

“I let you tie me down in other ways,” Nora purred. More seriously, she added, “You know I’d do anything for you, John. Anything.”

“I know, sunshine. I love the deal you and me got worked out. Could do with seeing you more often, though.” Hancock paused his kisses. “But it sounds like you really got feelings for this kid. I don’t think you should let go of that yet.”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s better to cut it off early. I have a feeling he’s has some fluffed up version of me in his head.” Nora reached up and gently stroked Hancock’s cheek, smiling softly. “ _ You _ know who I am.”

“Give him the chance to know you like I do,” Hancock replied. “No matter what happens, you won’t be stuck like this anymore. You’ll know for sure.”

“You’re right. I have to figure out something.” Nora paused, smiling at him as she continued to caress his cheek with her thumb. “But I’m happy to know I still have you.”

“Always, sunshine.” He squeezed her waist affectionately. “We got each other.”

“Yes, we  _ do _ !” Nora flashed him a grin before shoving him down and straddling his thighs. Hancock laughed and reached under her shirt to let his hands explore her torso, rough palms skirting over her belly and sides. He tweaked a nipple when she bent down to kiss him, her hair spilling over her shoulders to shield them from the firelight.

“How are you so beautiful…” he murmured between light kisses. 

“Because you love me,” she replied, kissing along his jaw up to where his ear had been. “And because I love you.”

“You're such a sweet thing, sunshine.” He helped her out of her shirt, then paused and rested his hand on her sternum. “Sit up and let me look at you. Need a fresh one for the Memory Den.”

Nora gave him one more kiss before sitting up, tossing her shoulders back with a smirk.

“Ain’t you a vision,” he crooned, running his hands down to rest on her thighs. Skilled fingers made quick work of her zipper before finding her moist lower lips. A growl rumbled in his his throat. 

“That’s my girl. Always wet for me.”

“And you, always hard for me.” Nora rolled her hips as his slick fingers began to lazily circle her clit. She palmed him with similar long, slow strokes, enjoying his soft sighs. 

“Bed’s been sold cold without you,” he crooned.

“Liar.” she teased, humming happily as she leaned in close. “But I’m glad you missed me.”

Nora’s Pip-Boy started screeching, making both of them jump. Wordlessly, Nora scrambled off Hancock and slapped her Pip-Boy on her wrist.

“Talk to me,” she barked at her arm.

Preston’s tired voice crackled over the ancient speaker. “Institute hit the Railroad, survivors are at the Castle. Deacon checked in but went back out. Need you ASAP.”

Nora cursed profusely before clicking the receiver. “Alright, be there soon.”

“Thanks, General.” Click.

Hancock was already on his feet and sliding on his coat. “Talk to me, sunshine. What do you wanna do?”

“I’m going to finally put this to use.” She pulled out a signal grenade from her pack. “This can get me the nearest available vertibird. I can't let my pride get in the way of helping those people.”

“Let me make myself clearer, sunshine. What can  _ I _ do?”

Nora cupped his neck and yanked him forward, smothering him with a kiss. Hancock groaned into her mouth, his hands slipping under her shirt to explore the bare skin of her torso. She pulled away first, but with a low growl that made Hancock smirk.

“You, my love,” she panted, struggling to speak clearly. “Are going to stay right here.”

“Sunshine--”

“We can fight about this and you can watch me fly off in a vertibird while chained to a post, or you can fuck me until the vertibird shows up and then wave goodbye with free hands.” 

“Fuck, sunshine, you can’t expect me to let you go like that,” Hancock hissed, his fingers tightening on her hips. 

Nora grinned. “That’s the deal. Take it or leave it, Mayor.”

Hancock growled and let go of her, taking a step back. 

“Being with you is worth more than sex.”

“Oh, John. You’re such a fucking sweetheart.” Nora’s heart melted and she opened her arms to him, tears glittering in her eyes. Warily, he accepted her embrace. 

“We still gotta fight?” he asked, voice muffled as he tucked his face in her hair.

All those long nights of practice with Deacon had added a deftness to her fingers that even Hancock fell to, the same skills that had her in and out of Goodneighbor without anyone noticing. Within seconds, she’d managed to cuff his hands behind his back and shove him down to the floor. 

Nora was clicking a second set of handcuffs around his ankles when he finally had the chance to yell at her. After a flurry of curses, he switched to pleading. 

“Nora, c’mon, you’d kill me if I did this to you!”

“Yeah, probably.” 

On her knees beside him, she grabbed a signal grenade, popped the pin, and chucked it out the open door into the dark night. She turned back to Hancock, who was still glaring at her, and gave him a filthy grin. 

“I’d say we have about five or six minutes.”

“Come up here and let me remind you why you need me,” he rumbled, licking his coarse lips.

“Nuh-uh.” 

Nora whisked his pants down to his knees and took his half-hard cock into her mouth. In mere seconds he was fully hard and she slid him down her throat, tongue massaging the underside. Humming low and vibrating her throat around him, she wriggled in delight to see him throw his head back. A couple swallows and he was bucking his hips, but she pinned his legs down by straddling his calves and planting her bottom on his feet. 

“S-Sunshine, c’mon!” he begged, his cuffed hands gently stroking her hair. “Let me taste you.”

“Only if you’re good,” she mumbled between long licks, curling her toes at the sound of his moans. “But you already disobeyed me.”

“Fuck, sunshine--”

Nora’s sharp ears picked up the sound of vertibird blades in the distance and she went back to swallowing on him, efforts doubled by the pressure of time. Hancock came quickly, encouraged by Nora’s vibrating chuckles, his gravelly voice cursing and praising her at the same time. Nora eagerly swallowed everything he had, pleased by all that she’d drawn out from him. 

“Why do you gotta do this to me, sunshine…?” he rasped. He opened his eyes and licked his lips again, lust far from satisfied. 

Nora lifted her head up to kiss him, swirling remnants of his seed around their tongues. She shoved a hand down her own pants and dipped two fingers into herself, stirring just enough to soak them. Her cunt clenched in vain, aching for his cock, but Nora’s willpower won out. Grinning, she pulled back from their kiss and slid her wet fingers into his mouth. Hancock vigorously lapped at her fingers, his rough tongue sending fire down her spine. 

“You know that’s not enough,” he muttered around her fingers, gently scraping them with his teeth. 

“It shouldn’t be.” She kissed him again, slowly this time, dragging her tongue across his rough lips. When the sound of the vertibird grew too loud to ignore any longer, she pulled back and cupped his face in both hands. 

“I love you, John. Stay safe for me, or I’ll kill you myself.”

“I’m going to find you,” he grumbled as she pulled herself off him, zipping up her pants. 

“Maybe. Eventually.” 

For fun, she grabbed his pants and pulled them as far off as she could, twisting them around the handcuffs. Standing back up, hands on her hips, she admired the view as he glowered at her.

“See you around, Mayor!” she called, darting out the door. 

“Goddammit, sunshine!”

The vertibird had landed a quick walk away, a Knight in power armor already on the ground. Nora approached with her hands up, all too aware of the gatling gun that was trained on her. When a scribe approached, Nora saw recognition flash across his face. He turned and yelled back at the Knight.

“It’s the General!”

Nora lowered her hands as she saw the Knight step away from the gatling gun. She nodded to the Scribe and followed him onboard. 

“Good to have you, General,” the Scribe shouted to her over the roar of liftoff. “I take it you’ve received word of the Railroad already?”

“Colonel Garvey filled me in. What have you got?”

“Not much, ma’am. Elder Maxson has only just arrived at The Castle. We’ll get you there right away.”

All of the sudden, the longing that she’d been denying herself came flooding forth. As much as she wanted to run, to get away from it all, she wanted to see Arthur. She wanted to be with him again.

But she still didn’t know what she would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay and thanks for hanging in there, treasured readers.
> 
> I wanted to give a snippet of Nora's relationship with Hancock; it's kinda hard to explain. Best friends with benefits is close but not quite. I have a prequel in mind that explores her pre-Institute relationships (including with Mac), but we'll see~
> 
> There are so many things I want to touch upon, but I'm trying to narrow it down so I can wrap up this story eventually. (I don't know if I have it in me to commit to something longer than 20 chapters. This is already the longest cohesive piece I've written.)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
